


CaMiNo A lA iZqUiErDa

by tempi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Badass, Hogwarts, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Somehow, but still cannon, draco - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: Lucius le dio la opcion, el honor, de aceptar la marca a Draco.Todos esperaban que Draco tomara la marca.El honor, el prvilegio, el es un Malfoy.El camino a tomar, sin embargo Draco toma el camino a la izquierda.





	1. The way

**Author's Note:**

> HoLiS cHiCkS! aca les traigo mi primer FF de Harry Potter, tenemos a un Regulus vivo porque lo adoro y no para mi no puede morir y adoro Jegulus, no la queria matar a Lily pero tampoco la queria aca, no va haber nada contra ella, todo amor y cariño hacia ella, pero hacia Ginny no puedo decir lo mismo (jej).  
> Todo esto esta basado en un post que lei en pinterest, que es de Tumblr, sobre un Draco rebelde. Quizas tenga angst, quizas no, espero que les agrade.  
> GrAcIaS  
> Y se acepta toda ayuda y comentario

La mansión estaba silenciosa, las ventanas abiertas pero el viento de verano no corría por ellos, no se escuchaba ninguna forma de vida en el lugar, aunque había, había demasiada gente pero de alguna forma ninguna se escuchaba, era una calma antes de la tormenta, un Sábado a la tarde. Taco contra piso, se escuchaba el eco de las pisadas, no eran apresurados, eran tranquilos, delicados con elegancia, ese sonido ocupaba los oídos de todas las personas en el lugar, diez minutos tomo antes de que los ecos se detuvieran ante una puerta grande del color blanco de las nubes, con una delicadeza del rozar de un pétalo una mano golpeo tres veces contra esa puerta antes de entrar. Una vez que la puerta se cerro detrás de ella, la mujer movió su vara y encerró ese cuarto en un silencio, ocultando las palabras compartidas en un secreto, perdiendo la tranquilidad y serenidad que tenia antes, corrió ante la cama donde su hijo se inundaba en las almohadas y la grandeza de la cama, lo tomo en sus manos y el se sentía tan pequeño, tan frágil, que no parecía un joven de 16 años, sino que de menos.

 

-¿Comos estas?

 

-Bien, alegre, honrado

 

El era una mascara fría, de perfección, no obstante aun así ella podía ver el miedo en esos ojos, la duda, el nerviosismo, y solo le tomo eso a ella para besarlo en su frente y borrar la lagrima que escapo de sus ojos.

 

-No me tienes que mentir

 

-Tengo miedo

 

La mujer, enterró la cabeza de su hijo en su cuello mientras ella miraba al techo y miraba al techo, queriendo ocultar sus lagrimas, siendo la valentía por los dos, cuando paso un minuto de silencio, cuando ella vio que el momento se acercaba ella se separo de su hijo y con una mirada determinada lo miro a su hijo.

 

-¿Quieres la marca?

 

-Por supuesto, es un honor, un privilegio

 

-Draco, no me mientas

 

-No

 

Ella sonrío, una sonrisa cálida, una de las pocas en toda su vida, acaricio a su hijo y le dio un beso en el cachete, estaba orgulloso de el. Porque veía su brillar en sus ojos, el valor que se ocultaba en ellos, ella sabia que el temor era por ella y no por el, temía por ella.

 

-Tengo un plan

 

-Pero…

 

Sacrificarse, ese era su trabajo, su amor como madre, ella se sacrificaría por el, lo protegería y cuidaría, aquello que ella amaba mas que la vida misma.

 

-No, escuchame, ahora ellos te llevaran hacia el estudio de tu padre para recibir la marca, tenes cinco minutos, cinco minutos para salir de acá y correr para el lado izquierdo y abrir la tercera puerta a la izquierda, abrela, entra ahí y no mire para atrás.

 

-¿Y tu?

 

-Estaré bien

 

-No, no, no puedo

 

Esto le dolería mas a ella que a el, eso lo sabia, lo sabia en esos ojos grises que estaban rojos y con dolor, ella se matendria fuerte, seria su salvación, no dejaría que esa serpiente tocara a su hijo, ella no sabia que lado ganaría de la guerra, pero si sabia que lado no era el correcto y en cual su hijo debía estar. Por lo que le pego una cachetada, donde Draco la miro con los ojos abiertos y desprotegidos, ella se mordio los labios y lo miro con la fuerza que le quedaba para los dos.

 

-Iras para la izquierda, solo, y eso es una orden

 

Ella le dio un beso en la cabeza, lo abrazo rápidamente, camino con paso rápido y tembloroso a la puerta, una vez que cerro la puerta, ella deshizo el hechizo y se fue derecho hacia el estudio de su esposo, esperando no ver ahí a su hijo.

Draco se quedo dos minutos, con los ojos en la puerta, el latido del corazón se escuchaba en sus oídos, el único sonido que escuchaba, sabiendo que ese seria el adiós a su madre si el tomaba el camino a la izquierda. Cerro los ojos queriendo rechazar la idea de que podía escapar, debía quedarse el, proteger a su madre, el debía.

SIn embargo, cuando el minuto paso, el se encontraba afuera de su cuarto, con una valija donde había guardado, hacia tiempo atrás, todo lo que necesitaría. La idea de escapar hacia tiempo en su mente. A los dos minutos, cuando escucho pasos y voces, el corrió, sin ver para atrás, dejando su vida atrás, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió fue que el paso la puerta de la izquierda.

 

Se encontró en un comedor rústico, no era pequeño pero no era grande con el suyo, era hogareño, caliente, cómodo, unas características que el nunca pudo asociar con su casa, excepto cuando era pequeño y eran solo el y su madre, sin embargo, últimamente eso no era su hogar.

Los ojos de Draco recorrieron el comedor, con una mesa, sillas que cubrían cada espacio y libros en cada esquina de la habitación. Sentado en la cabeza de esa mesa se encontraba un joven de pelo negro y ojos grises, una cara atractiva, familiar, el hombre se sentaba de piernas cruzadas y con elegancia en su presencia. Estaba tomando te, había otra taza servida a su izquierda, el hombre miraba atentamente a Draco.

 

-Supongo que tu eres mi sobrino, segundo, pero bueno tecnicismo

 

-¿Quien eres?

 

-Siéntate Draco

 

Draco saco su vara, de una manera de protección que no pasa desapercibido por el hombre que sonríe levemente mientras sigue tomando del te que parece estar demasiado caliente para tomarlo tan ligeramente como el lo esta tomando. Se se a la izquierda del hombre, que sigue tomando de su te, mientras le señala con su mano el azúcar, la leche como las galletas. Draco apoya su valija a su costado, aun no soltando la vara.nto

 

-Mi nombre es Regulus Black, primo de tu madre y ahora tu tutor legal

 

-Deberías estar muerto o ¿No?

 

Draco sabia toda la historia sobre el arbol familiar de ambos lados de sus padres, sabiendo de la tragedia de los Black.

 

-Es complicado

 

-¿Y como que tutor legal?

 

-Tu madre firmo unos papeles que me autorizan ser tu tutor legal, otra forma de seguridad en el plan

 

En el momento que las palabras empezaron a ser registradas por Draco dejo su vara y empezó a tomar del te que ya había llegado a una temperatura aceptable, lo tomo sin azúcar o leche, esperando que el sabor fuerte del te lo ayudara a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que seria su nueva vida. Sin darse cuenta, tomo el te en silencio, absorbiendo las palabras en silencio.

 

-¿Que pasara con mi madre?

 

Regulus sonrío, con un brillo en los ojos, en su mano ya no estaba la taz, en vez había un gato, una cría, con manchas negras que miraba atentamente a Draco.

 

-Narcissa es una sobreviviente, lo que no puedo asegurar si es que la volverás a ver por un tiempo

 

Draco cerro los ojos, queriendo creer que si los abría todo seria un engaño, una mentira, que no habría perdido a su familia, todo, y al mismo quería rechazar que estaba feliz. Alegre. Libre. Puesto que ya no habría presión o que temer por la marca de alguien en el que el no creía. Era libre con consecuencias terrible. No quería abrir los ojos pero quería, quería ver y vivir esta nueva vida donde había perdido todo por la libertad. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió un calor en sus piernas, un calor que ronroneaba en sus piernas. Abrió los ojos para ver en sus piernas un animal negro, un felino que dormía tranquilamente en sus piernas. Buscando calor, Regulus ya no estaba en su lugar, se había retirado silenciosamente. Y aun así Draco escucho cuando hablo desde algún lugar de la casa.

 

-Bienvenido a tu nueva vida Draco Black


	2. Theres nothing holding me back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno primero, suelo utilizar nombres de canciones para los titulos de los capitulos.   
> Luego vamos a estar otro capitulo asi con Draco aceptando su nueva vida y creando nuevos lazos que van a ser importantes para el momento que el vuelva a Hogwarts y todo el romance y Harry obsesionado empiece, espero que les guste.  
> Todo comentario, lectura o kudo se agradece!

  
Habían pasado semanas, no había pasado un mes, solo semanas, la mitad de un mes, le quedaba tiempo de vacaciones, de disfrutar el esfimero calor del sol en donde estaba y sin embargo el seguía sentado en el pequeño balcón interno que tenia, ahí el había armado un pequeño lugar para su comodidad, varios almohadones y libros de diferentes temas, desde mitología hasta novelas de los muggles, había decidido expandir sus horizontes desde el momento que la idea de libertad se había asentado en su mente. Sin embargo, no había avanzando mas allá de ahí su idea de libertad, aun las mismas ropas que tenia el seguía utilizando, dependiendo de la magia y comportandose como un Malfoy, eso lo tenia en el ADN y le estaba costando borrarlo, de vivir una vida en donde no tenia que vivir con esas expectativas. Regulus había intentando ayudarlo, con unas palabras que le había dicho hacia ya cinco cenas atrás.

  
-Cumple tus propias expectativas, ¿Las del resto? A la mierda, es algo que me tomo tiempo entender

  
No hablaban mucho, Regulus con su trabajo, que aun Draco no había averiguado cual era, y el con intentando saber que hacer, si debería salir del balcón donde se ocultaba o seguir ahí su única compañía era esa criatura felina negra que se había apegado a el, era un calor bienvenido y de alguna forma lo dejaba rechazar la soledad en su vida. Estaba leyendo el tercer libro del día un libro sobre un laberinto y unos chicos queriendo escapar, a el le gustaba el chico que se llamaba Newt, y por lo que había aprendido de los libros anteriores seguro el iba a morir, sus favoritos siempre morían Era como su maldicion, tomando de la taza de te que tenia a su costado, observo el paisaje que su cuarto le proveía vivían en el campo, por lo que Draco tenia para aprecia la extensión de tierra verde, con los arboles, el aire puro y el brillar del sol, era hermoso, algo que el nunca creía que iba a poder apreciar sin embargo ahí estaba. Viéndolo viviendo ahí era precioso, alejado de todo el mundo. Cuando el se encontraba por la mitad del libro, afirmando la teoría de que Newt moriría era muy cercano a Thomas, iba a morir, fue que Regulus lo llamo desde las escaleras.   
Por alguna razón que aun Draco no llegaba a entender, Regulus no esperaba nada de el, por lo que pudo tomar su tiempo en marcar el libro, estirar sus piernas dormidas, pasar la mano por el pelo y caminar con tranquilidad hacia el comedor donde Regulus estaba sentado acompañado de dos mujeres mas, que en seguida lo vieron se levantaron. La mujer mayor de las dos, una mujer demasiado parecida a Narcissa, que le dolió a Draco ver y reconocer, se acerco a el mirando atentamente en sus ojos.

  
-Draco, soy tu tía

  
-Andromeda

  
Su madre nunca hablo de su hermana, la desgracia de la familia, el solo sabia de ella por tener que estudiar el árbol familiar y por que fue que la quemaron del árbol Sabia por que, solo que nunca comprendo el hecho de un amor a un muggle podría destruir los lazos de familia que son los mas fuertes del mundo, fue con la historia de ella que empezó su duda de la maldad en la sangre contaminada como decía su padre, fue en la duda del rechazar su propia sangre, sus amigos, sus amores. La vio y sintió el escozor en sus ojos, por extrañar a su madre, por ver la mujer que inicio sus dudas, por el cansancio de todo. Y cuando ella lo abrazo el solo la agarro mas fuerte, escondiendo su cara en su cuello. En otra época Draco no hubiera presentado tal debilidad enfrente de extraños, aunque fueran familia, pero eso fue en otra época, otro Draco, esta era una nueva época y un Draco que necesitaba el apoyo y estabilidad que se le ofrecía.

Luego de los minutos en los que Andromeda lo dejo ocultarse se separaron para sonreír cálidamente el uno al otro, Regulus y la otra chica estaban discutiendo con sonrisas en sus labios sobre la ultima escoba que había salido al mercado. Una vez que Draco sintió que había recuperado control en su emociones, decidió acercarse a la mesa y sentarse a la derecha de la mujer.

  
-¿Y tu eres?

  
-Tonks, tu prima

  
A Tonks se le cambio el pelo del color violeta y mientras el observaba eso con sorpresa, el resto seguía tomando sus te, mirando a Draco como si eso fuera una ocurrencia de todos los días algo cotidiano y normal. Mientras que para Draco era algo asombroso, un deseo para su pelo que le recordaba demasiado a la maldad en su sangre y su pasado.

  
-Honestamente Regulus, ¿Le estas dando de comer al chico?

  
-Por supuesto que si

  
-¿Que? ¿Pasto? Este chico esta demasiado flaco

  
Mientras Andromeda seguía discutiendo con Regulus la falta de comida en el cuerpo de Draco, el se quedo observando la manera en que Tonks sonreía y cambiaba los colores de su pelo, como un arco iris que no quedaba quieto, le encantaba, quería entender el hechizo, la forma de realizarlo, Tonks lo observaba con el brillar de sus ojos, y era la primera vez en un tiempo que Draco no pensaba en su madre, en que hacer, que no caía en el vacío Y solo pensaba en lo increíble del truco.

  
-Te puedo enseñar si quieres

  
-¿Que? ¿En serio?

  
-Si

  
Draco no llego a decir que si, detenido en el mover de la cabeza cuando Andromeda lo agarro de la cara y lo miro atentamente. Devuelta.

  
-Mira, puro huesos

  
Regulus miraba con diversión la desesperación y preocupación de Andromeda ante el estado natural de palidez y flaqueza de Draco, mientras que el joven no llegaba a comprender la preocupación de la mujer, nunca habiendo recibiendo tal preocupación mas allá de su madre, era algo bizarro de experienciar.

  
-Decidido, hoy van a comer con nosotros, si tu incluido Regulus tu también estas demasiado flaco, y vamos a comprarte nuevas ropas no creo que tengas muchas o ¿No?

  
El color de pelo de Tonks cambio a un naranja fuerte, mientras que Draco miraba con desesperación por entender a Regulus que solo se ocultaba detrás de las manos, desarreglando su pelo negro. Andromeda seguía sonriendo victoriosa, Regulus se excuso con vagas palabras de la mesa, Andromeda no perdió un segundo en seguirlo pasando la orden de ropas a Tonks quien sonrío con demasiado brillo en sus ojos para ser correcto. Draco no llego a dar su repuesta sin antes ser arrastrado por la puerta por su prima, ella era demasiado fuerte para tan pequeña compostura, esta seria la primera vez que el saldría del hogar, había un pequeño jardín completo de flores que se encontraba en la entrada antes de llegar a lo que seria la calle.

-¿A donde estamos yendo?

  
-Por ropa por supuesto

  
-Pero, ¿No deberíamos ir por floo o volando?

  
Tonks se rió de cuerpo completo, manteniendo el color del pelo en el naranja de hacia un rato, lo miro con el mismo brillo y siguió caminando. Draco la siguió con paso apurado para mantener el rápido caminar de ella, el intento apreciar el paisaje cambiante que estaba viendo, los arboles se hacían mas presente y de vez en cuando la cuadra terminaba y Tonks miraba con atención para ambos lados antes de cruzar.

-Autos, siempre ten cuidado mira para ambos lados antes de cruzar

El sabia lo que eran autos, por supuesto, había visto uno volando y algunos magos los utilizaban, pero nunca los había visto como medio de transporte muggle, ni de cerca, al escuchar eso de Tonks tuvo una necesidad terrible de ver uno, de saber como eran, como se manejaban, cuales eran sus funciones, de entender, y Tonks que lo veía a el mientras el miraba a las calles con ansias podía entender el deseo del joven en descubrir los secretos de los autos, al fin y al cabo para el lo ordinario de un muggle era magia. Luego de haber pasado cuatro casas y varias, varias, cuadras y cruzar por un campo, fue que llegaron a un pueblo pequeño, no había demasiada gente afuera, estaban cerca de la hora del almuerzo así que Draco podía comprender por que. Tonks los llevo con dirección a un lugar aunque el quería recorrer todo el lugar, entender cada tienda, las palabras que escuchaba que decían las personas pero que no tenían sentido.   
Se detuvieron enfrente de una tienda que vendía ropa, ropa muggle.

  
-Acá no venden tu ropa

  
Claro que el entendió lo que ella dijo, no habría seda, satín trajes a medida, elegancia y por alguna razón eso lo hizo sonreír y entrar con energía en el local, una tienda pequeña, con una sola persona detrás de una caja extraña. Sin prestar demasiado atención en esa persona, el empezó a recorrer la diferente ropa, habían remeras con nombres de bandas extrañas, dibujos, jeans rotos, sweaters demasiados grandes, había demasiado posibilidad de rebelión de libertad, que no sabia que hacer. Por lo que su prima fue la que agarro vario diferentes prendas y lo llevo detrás de unas cortinas donde le dijo que se cambiara.

-Es como una magia dormida dentro tuyo

  
-¿Como?

  
Se estaba probando los sweaters que le quedaban demasiado grande o justo en su talle mientras ella le hablaba del otro lado.

  
-Lo que yo hago, es como una parte dormida tuya, solo la tienes que despertar

  
Ya estaba por las remeras, estaba separando en dos filas la ropa, a la izquierda aquella ropa que le quedaba cómoda y le gustaba y a la derecha aquella que lo asfixiaba o no la sentía para el. Estaba encantado con cada nueva ropa que se probaba, una nueva experiencia, una nueva aventura, y el aroma a nuevo, era como una promesa, una nueva intención.

  
-¿Como vas?

  
-Bien bien

Salió con casi la misma cantidad de ropa con la que había entrado, esperando que quizás Tonks le dijera que no o que lo reprimiera miro ara abajo, sin embargo ella solo sonrío y le acaricio el pelo, desarreglándolo y el peleo con la necesidad de arreglarlo. Cuando llegaron al lugar de esa caja extraña es que Draco se perdió en el intercambio de dinero entre su prima y el extraño, también en la forma que la caja se abría con un apretar de unas teclas, era fascinante, luego Regulus le explicaría que la caja era una caja automática y le explicaría como trabajaba y el intercambio de dinero. Cuando salieron del local con palabras intercambiadas es que se cruzaron con la chica del pelo rubio que le llegaba a la cadera, lo anteojos extraños y la ropa peculiar.

-¿Draco?

Tonks se paro delante de Draco, en una forma de protección no obstante el se puso entre las dos, sonriendo lentamente como nunca lo había hecho ante esta chica tan peculiar, de la que el se había reído pero ella sin embargo lo había tratado siempre amablemente.

-Luna, ¿Como estas?

  
-Bien bien, ¿Vos?

  
-Bien, ¿Vives por acá?

  
-Mas o menos, ¿Tu?

  
-Se podría decir que si

  
Se quedaron en un silencio no incomodo pero tampoco cómodo era como que se estaban observando intentando entender, y cuando los ojos de Luna vieron a Tonks, ella sonrío abiertamente como lo hizo con Draco sin descriminacion o malicia. Como Draco la había tratado tantas veces.

  
-Luna Lovegood, compañera de Draco

  
-Tonks prima de Draco, que queridísimo primo mío deberíamos ir yendo

  
-Ah si, almuerzo, claro, Luna ¿Querías acompañarnos?

  
La verdad seria que Draco no sabría decir lo hizo invitar a Luna a su nueva familia, su nueva casa y vida, pero verla ahí a ella, y estar con Tonks y su nueva ropa, lo hizo comprender de que era un nuevo inicio y que debía dejar de vivir en la tragedia de su pasado, en sus consecuencias y que debería por una vez vivir, por lo que conocerla a la chica rara de Hogwarts y haría las cosas que deseaba y quería,

  
-Me encantaría


	3. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco acepta su nueva vida como al mismo tiempo aparece Harry en su vida para sospechar y obsesionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoLiS cHiCkS! Como van? Espero que esten teniendo un bello dia y sino espero que cambie o pongan su cancion favorita al maximo y bailen, bailen y a la mierda con el resto.  
> Este mensaje es para decirles que todo esto es durante el sexto año de los jovenes, ya cambie la edad en el primer capitulo.   
> Eso es todo! Gracias!!

  
Estaban sentados debajo de un árbol a una distancia considerable de la casa, el sol se estaba ocultando pero los dos estaban tranquilos y cómodos donde estaban, observaban de vez en cuando a la casa por si es que los llegaban a llamar, había pasado una semana desde el encuentro sorprendente y los dos ya habían compartido lo justo y suficiente para iniciar una nueva, fuerte y duradera amistad, a Draco le sorprendió en descubrir que había mucho en aprender de Luna, en la información que no era tan loca como la gente decía y su amabilidad, ademas de la forma que ella le enseñaba a el a utilizar aquellos aparatos de muggles que a el tanto le interesaban, al mismo tiempo ella también absorbía de el como una esponja la información que el había recibido de los mejores tutores pre-Hogwarts, aunque también había una relación de amistad que superaba los saberes dale otro, compartiendo gustos de música en bandas, nuevas para Draco, como Sigur Ros, Nell, Fall out boy, como libros y personalidad extrañas. El estaba feliz, en verdad porque había descubierto una amistad honesta fuera de su casa, una amistad que no estaba asociada por status o por temor, sino por gustos y atracciones de deseos. Draco ya había ido para su casa conociendo a su padre y su ancestros Newt, un hombre interesante, del cual el solo había leído en libros, al igual que Luna había conocido a su nueva familia, no había preguntado la situación no obstante no le tomo demasiado a la joven Ravenclaw en resolver el misterio, aunque nunca ninguno de los dos lo dijo.

En ese momento se encontraban leyendo un libro que Tonks les había dejado para que averiguaran mas sobre como Draco podría hacer aquellas cosas que ella podía hacer con su apariencia, era un libro gordo, pero habían iniciado temprano y ya iban por mas de la mitad.

-Acá dice que es como un deseo, que tienes desearlo mucho, como al principio, luego viene emociones y después natural como Tonks

  
-Suena muy cuento de hadas todo

  
-Es magia Dray, es cuento de hadas

  
-Pero esperaba mas reglas, mas normas, algo que fuera mas fácil de seguir

  
Draco acepto rápidamente el cariño que se le ofrecía luego de años de falta de cariño que solo venia de la madre, el estaba listo para aceptar los abrazos, el amor y el apoyo de sus nuevos amigos y familia, como la forma que el podía esconder su cabeza en el hombro de Luna mientras ella lo acariciaba e intentaba consolar su desesperación.

  
-Dray si quieres rebelarte deberías dejar las reglas, solo, déjate llevar

  
-Pero me estoy dejando llevar

  
Y eso era verdad, en esos momentos su habitación tenia un televisor con cable como una computadora con wifi, mañana iba a ir a comprar con Regulus un celular, como también estaba aprendiendo a volar por diversión y no por el deporte de ganar, como se ponía ropa en comodidad y no por lo que era un Malfoy, estaba dejando de caminar con cuidado, riendo sin temor y ayudando al resto, como aceptando la igualdad, y en busca un trabajo de medio tiempo por el mes que le quedaba de trabajo, en verdad el estaba intentando dejar su vida atrás como estaba enterrando en esta nueva vida su elección y olvidar a Narcissa.

  
-No

  
-Si

  
-No

  
-Si

  
-No, Draco te estas reteniendo de desearle en verdad, de soltar

  
-¿De soltar que?

  
-Tu pasado, tu elección, tu madre

  
Y Draco sabia que ella tenia razón por una razón ella era Ravenclaw, el estaba viviendo y disfrutando pero aun seguía atado a un nivel a su pasado, a su relación con su madre, aun con todo lo que había pensado antes, respecto todo lo que había hecho logrado, quería era verdad lo estaba haciendo pero al mismo tiempo no avanzaba demasiado, aun había momentos en los que el se detenía faltaba a una cena, no utilizaba los beneficios de internet, se detenía aun no daba el ultimo paso, el ultimo a la izquierda. No, mentira, el ante ultimo, aun le quedaban uno, pero igual este seria el decisivo, el cambiar el color de su pelo, el control de una magia que lo conectaba mas a Tonks, a su nueva familia y vida.

  
-Calla

  
-Draco, lo lamento, pero sabes que digo la verdad

  
-NO

  
Y ahí fue, cuando se dio cuenta, cuando vio la verdad, cuando sintió el dolor, la ira, el abandono, cuando las lagrimas amenazaron en caer, las que nunca había soltado y solo se derrumbo, solo cedió y se dejo caer. Y Luna lo atrapo. Abrazándolo, acariciándolo, sosteniéndolo.

-Lo intento pero la extraño y siento que los traicionó

  
-Lo se, lo se, pero piensa que esto es lo que ella quería de ti, que fueras libre y feliz

  
El se aparto de ella, limpiando sus ojos y negando como ella lo miraba con esos ojos de búhos abiertos y un brillar en ellos, pero Draco quería huir de ese momento, el momento en que reconoció y inicio a soltar, por lo que se paro sin palabras y camino hacia la casa, esperando que Luna entendiera y lo siguiera sin embargo ella seguía ahí sentada, mirándolo, con el libro.

  
-Lulu deberíamos ir yendo, hoy cocina Reg y sabes como es

  
-Dray…

  
Volvió por ella, para agarrar el libro y a ella de la mano, llevando a los dos hacia la casa donde ya podían visualizar un Regulus esperándolos sentado en las escaleras del pórtico de la casa con una cerveza en la mano, eso es algo que descubrió Draco, su tío era una persona que se había adaptado completamente en la vida de un muggle, usando lo poco y necesario de la magia, era conocido de todos del pueblo y una persona que aun era un Black, elegancia, atractivo y poderoso, tenia un trabajo, extraño, cuidando animales fantásticos Draco lo descubrió una noche que se despertó con Regulus cuidando de un pequeño animal que tenia demasiadas alas para un cuerpo tan pequeño, parecía que su tío había aprendido demasiado de los libros de Scamander y había decidido seguir sus pasos en protección y cuidado, y Draco cuando podía se unía a el en el trato de ellos, aunque Luna era la que mas tiempo pasaba con su tío respecto a esos temas, Draco se unía mas con el sobre temas familiares, te, libros y magia. Como el saber en pociones y pasión que los dos compartían.   
Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Draco se encontró con la misma cara que veía en Luna en Regulus, los ojos abiertos, excepto que los de el brillaban con diversión y si se atrevía a decirlo con orgullo, por eso fue la razón que se detuvo, por eso y por el reflejo de el en el espejo, donde vio sus ojos grises, su piel pálida era el, excepto por su pelo, su pelo que había cambiado de color y ahora era el color azul de la noche. Un azul triste,

  
-¿Que?

  
-Lo lograste tu gran idiota

  
-Iré por el champan para celebrar

  
Draco estaba feliz en su nueva vida.

  
Harry Potter no estaba feliz, se había subido al tren luego de un cambio de palabras con su padre y Sirius, Remus como siempre había decidido quedar neutro, compartiendo los puntos de vistas de ambos lados, pero mas que nada porque debía siempre haber un puente cuando los tres de ellos peleaban. Esta vez se habían peleado por la razón de la simple presión de lo que estaba pasando, la cercanía de Voldemort, la presión de la gente ante ellos y la falta de privacidad. Una discusión sin sentido de parte de ambas partes, pero debían quitar la presión de alguna forma. Así que si Harry estaba enojado, solo que no con su familia sino con el resto. Cuando llego el momento de despedirse, lograron dejar todo de lado y se separaron con abrazos y palabras que guardaban chiste y cariño, era un saludo familiar. Harry fue en busca de Hermione y Ron que seguro ya estarían en el compartimiento en el que siempre viajaban, decidió tomarse su tiempo, caminando para sacar el enojo que aun le quedaba, no quería viajar enojado o peleado con sus amigos que hacia tiempo que no los veía Por lo que paso por los vagones a paso ligero, mirando por las ventanas de los compartimientos, los encuentros, las charlas.

El problema apareció cuando el paso por un cierto compartimiento todas capas oscuras y corbatas con colores verdes, estaban hablando rápido y muy cerca por lo que Harry no pudo escuchar demasiado, no obstante cuando se encontró con sus amigos no pudo prestar demasiada atención a la anual pelea de inicio de Ron y Hermione, su mente demasiado distraída en la falta de algo, de un color, de una presencia en ese compartimiento.

  
-Harry, ¿Todo bien?

  
Obviamente que iba a ser ella quien se iba a dar cuenta de su silencio, era la mas atenta de los tres al fin y al cabo, y desde lo que había estado pasando últimamente estaba todo el tiempo vigilando a Harry y haciendo esa pregunta.

  
-Si, si, estaba pensando ir en busca del carro de caramelos

  
-¿Queres que te acompañe?

  
Atención por la comida ese era Ron, aunque el también podía ver la preocupación en su amigo por la ausencia que presentaba.

  
-No, tranquilo que ya se tus habituales

  
Lo que el no dijo y logro ocultar fue que se llevo consigo su capa, el momento que se había separado lo suficiente del compartimiento, se la puso de una manera que pudiera tapara todo su cuerpo, y con la facilidad de años de practica evito gente y se movió en busca devuelta de ese compartimiento, para escuchar y para ver si en verdad lo que el creía faltaba. Sirius le había informado que en la ultima guerra los Slytherin habían estado del lado incorrecto, aunque hubieron unos que intentaron redimirse Sirius nunca le dijo quienes fueron estas personas ya que cuando mencionaba es tema solía quedarse callado y retirarse a su cuarto. Remus y James le dijeron a Harry que no debería prejuzgar, sin embargo Harry no podía no tener un cierto prejuicio luego de años de competencia con ellos y de ver su maldad el dudaba de que en esta guerra fuera diferente, por lo que el momento que llego al compartimiento no hubo duda en el en entrar ahí las tres personas de ahí, miraron para la puerta con las varas listas pero al ver que no había nadie, volvieron a su charla. Harry logro reconocer a Pansy y los minions de Malfoy.

  
-¿Estas seguro?

  
-Si

 

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Por que?

  
-Que se yo, preguntale tu

  
-Sabes que no puedo

  
Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando, lo único que entendía es que habían tres personas ahí y faltaba un Draco Malfoy y eso no tenia sentido por que donde estaban ellos era donde estaba su enemigo, su competencia, la sospecha en Harry creció.

  
-Bueno ahí esta, ahí tienes tu oportunidad

  
Y fue en ese momento que los cuatro miraron para la puerta, donde podían ver que pasaba Luna con un chico de pelo rojo, se reían libremente, caminando cerca y ligero.

  
-Sucio bastardo

  
Harry no se quedo para escuchar lo que quedaba de la charla, decidiendo seguir a la persona que hacia que las tres personas de ahí le hablaran con tal veneno y la sospecha de que ya sabia quien era, estaban caminando hacia el final del vagón donde habían unos Hufflepuff de segundo adentro unos chicos que saludaron con conocimiento a Luna y luego de un momento de duda saludaron a su compañero. Harry no se atrevió a entrar ahí por que ya sabia cual era su sospechosa, por lo que se dio la vuelta y volvió y su compartimiento con una duda de lo que acaba a de ver.

-Ey, ¿Estas bien?

  
-¿Y los caramelos?

  
-Honestamente Ronald, ¿Es eso en lo único que piensas?

  
No sabia que decir el aun no creía en verdad lo que había visto, dudaba que lo había pasado, hubiera pasado, el estaba agotado, sin ganas de hablar por que últimamente las palabras estaban siendo dañinas o creando nuevos problemas. Ademas sabia que el ya no debía mencionar mas ese nombre enfrente de sus amigos, ellos estaban cansados de escuchar como Harry siempre hablaba de el, con sus persecuciones de el y sus sospechas, Hermione decía que ya era obsesión y Ron se burlaba diciendo de que era conocer a su enemigo. Aun así sabia que ellos no lo iban a tomar bien, por lo que callo y decidió ver por la ventana.

  
-Ahi esta el carro Ron

  
Y era correcto, aunque Harry no había en busca de el y no sabia si ya lo habían perdido o no, el carro llego, el rechazo comida, mientras Hermione se preocupaba y Ron solo comida, el solo quizo dormir y dejar las sospechas atrás el enojo con su tío y padre lejos y soñar en un año escolar donde todo era simple y fácil sin embargo el soñó con pelo de color rojo y una persona que ya no reconocía este sueño lo había tenido varias veces a lo largo de los años, pero hacia tiempo que no soñaba ta simple, tan tranquilo y hermoso como antes. Sin pesadillas y con otro tema que el no estaba listo para reconocer, no con esta persona.

El momento que llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry había entendido una cosa, que lo que el había visto en el tren seguramente había sido su mente jugándole trucos. Por lo que se decidió tranquilizar y disfrutar del viaje mientras hablaba de las lecturas por venir con Hermione y con Ron de las pruebas para el equipo, fue una bienvenida distracción y todo gracias a ese sueño que había tenido. Cuando llegaron al comedor fue un momento donde las negaciones de sospecha de Harry se perdieron, donde no se podía negar por que Ron y Hermione lo podían ver, como también un momento donde recordó cada segundo de su sueño, de su hermoso sueño con un pelo rojo que ahora era un rosa pastel, resaltando en la mesa contra la pared, solo en una esquina de la mesa de las serpientes, ahí estaba.

-¿Malfoy?


	4. Mess is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco empieza a arreglar puentes.  
> Mientras que Harry lentamente pero seguramente, va descubriendo sentimientos y sospechando sobre su obsesion.

 

La primera noche había pasado en el cerrar de ojos de dormir, mientras que nadie podía despegar sus ojos del cambio drástico en Malfoy, todos se olvidaron por el en el momento de la selección de casas para los de primero, para cuando todos estaban comiendo, el color de pelo y la soledad de Malfoy ya no era tan importante, excepto para Harry que no podía dejar de ver, sus ojos detenidos en el color rosa y en la forma que Malfoy comía solo, lejos por varios cuerpos de sus compañeros, como también Harry no podía no notar como era que el joven tenia las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos, eso parecía lo que mas demandaba atención de sus compañeros de Slytherin, el sospechaba por que, pero no llegaba a comprender, a aceptar a esa idea, como la forma que Malfoy sonreía cada vez que alguien miraba abiertamente sus blancos brazos. Hermione y Ron estaban demasiado metidos en su tercera pela del día para notar como Harry tomaba y miraba a Malfoy, coma y lo miraba, como que no deseaba perder un segundo de lo que pasaba, por si era una ilusión un juego, una trampa. Que seguro lo era.

  
-Harry!

  
Fue un segundo, un brillante segundo donde el se dejo distraer por la presencia demandante de Ginny que le sonreía como si el fuera el sol de ella y el le quizo sonreír así quería por que era ella, sin embargo, la vio para girar a observar devuelta a Malfoy, no obstante el ya se estaba retirando del comedor con Luna que estaba hablando rápidamente y Malfoy parecía encontrar gracioso lo que decía, interesante y aun Harry no comprendía nada.

-Harry, ¿Estas bien?

  
-¿Ehm?

  
Ginny estaba sentada a su derecha, apoyando su espalda en el hombro de Ron, lo veía con esos ojos tan grandes, el pelo de ella en perfecto orden y del color del fuego que calienta el invierno, tan hermosa se encontraba esa noche, radiante y el no podía comprender como podía ser que se dejo perder un segundo de su presencia por Malfoy. Aunque, por su mente paso la idea de que el rojo de Malfoy en el tren era mas brillante que el de ella, pero decidió negar esa idea y sonreír levemente a la chica que tenia enfrente.

  
-Si, si, solo cansado

  
-¿Queres ir para la torre?

  
La verdad que no, el no quería ir para la torre, el quería ir para donde era que se fueron Luna y Malfoy, sin embargo el no podía decir eso, por lo que comiendo un poco de pastel se levanto de la mesa con la compañía de ella, se despidió de sus amigos que lo verían en la torre y se fue caminando con ella, que era una luz que iluminaba su camino, ella hablaba con mucha pasión de unos torneos de quidditch que tuvo el placer de ver el ultimo verano y de como se acercaban las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch, y Harry la estaba escuchando, comentando en las partes correctas, quedando maravillado por como ella hablaba con pasión y saber, era una chica maravillosa el la quería por como la luna brillaba en su pelo, por como ella lo miraba a el, por como al caminar con ella el no sentía calor, sin embargo, una vez mas, hubo momentos que no escucho lo que ella decía en esos momentos que doblaban pasadizos y el veía para el otro camino, en los momentos que veía por las ventanas, o en ese momento que estaban esperando que una escalera se moviera cuando escucho una risa que lo hizo sentir caliente de los pies a la cabeza, una hermosa risa de la que el negó de quien era, no obstante cuando subían las escaleras miro para atrás para no ver a nadie, cuando llegaron a las siguientes escaleras sintió un calor en su mano y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando noto que Ginny le había agarrado la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, tenia un adorable rubor en sus cachetes, y palabras no era necesarios en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común no había nadie, y aunque Harry veía que ella aun tenia mas por hablar, el en verdad estaba cansado. Agarrando valentía por lo que su casa era conocida, el la miro, a esos ojos grandes donde se veía reflejado y le beso la mejilla, haciendo que el rubor de ella se esparciera a su cuello, ese rubor que brillaba con la luz del fuego que calentaba la sala.

-Que duermas bien Ginny

  
-Tu..tu también Harry

El se fue dejándola a ella ahí que había quedado detenida en ese momento, y el orgullo, el cariño que sintió en ese momento el lo quería recordar por siempre. Por supuesto cuando la habitación se lleno de sus compañeros, Ron no perdió un segundo en preguntarle de su relación con su hermana, donde Harry no tuvo en verdad mucho que decir y no le parecía compartir con el hermano de su interés tanto aunque fuera de su mejor amigo. En el momento que cada uno de los ocupantes estaba en su cama, fue que Harry recordó algo, algo que hizo a todos los de la habitación entornar sus ojos y tirar almohadas a Harry.

-¿Cual es el tema con Malfoy?

  
Estaban sentados afuera, en el pequeño patio que había dentro de Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo ellos no podían salir, por que era de noche y debían respetar los limites, mas que nada que el que ahora era un prefecto, pero necesitaban aire libre, aunque Hogwarts era hermosa y grande, con varios pasillos para estar solos, para que no sean vistos con dudas y sospechas, donde podían hablar libremente, ellos dos necesitaban aire puro, el necesitaba aire puro, puesto que luego de descubrir lo que era la vida en el campo no creía que podría volver tan fácilmente a una vida donde estuviera encerrado todas las horas, necesitaba esos momentos de aire puro, de mirar a las lunas y las estrellas, al igual que a ella. Antes de terminar los dos habían caminado rápidamente casi trotando hasta donde estaban los búhos para mandar las cartas a su familia, Draco por alguna razón aunque sintió nostalgia y dolor, sintió alegría el momento que vio que el búho agarro las cartas que eran para su tía, tío y prima, un calor se esparció por todo su cuerpo.  
En este momento estaban sentados en el pasto, con el frío en sus piernas observando la luna que brillaba con las estrellas.

  
-Todos te estaban viendo

  
-No es mi culpa ser tan atractivo, culpa a mis genes Black

  
Luna se rió y lo empujo levemente con los hombros mientras su pelo cambiaba al color del cielo que estaban mirando, ella ahora comprendía que aquello que la gente confundía como narcisismo era una frontada de el y también un chiste, una forma de burla no dañina.

  
-Tonto, los de tu mesa no dejaban de mirar a tus brazos

  
Al mencionar eso, Draco estiro sus brazos y los observo, puros, blanco, una cierta alegría se esparció por el, una alegría que el no podía ocultar, una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios, ante la libertad de que no estaba atado ante nadie. El tenia sus brazos así enfrente de todos, en una forma de rebelión de demostración sabia que estaba enojando a sus compañeros, que para ellos los había traicionado, que prácticamente los estaba burlando, pero no le importaba. El era libre, y el quería que todos lo supieran.

  
-Que miren

  
-También había otra persona mirando

  
-Habían muchas otras personas mirando

  
-Si, si, pero yo hablo de una en especifica, te miraba como si fueras su presa, estudiando, sediento, deseando, necesitando

  
-Luna!

  
Había un brillar en los ojos de ella, que le decían a Draco que ella lo estaba molestando a propósito diciendo esas cosas para conseguir una reacción de el, y lo había conseguido, el momento que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa suave que no era por causa del frío por supuesto que el sabia a quien ella se refería aunque lo negara el sabia, no obstante el sabia que Harry no lo estaba viendo a el así por que lo deseaba como Draco lo deseaba, no, Harry lo estaba mirando así por la misma razón que todos lo miraban. Por el cambio en el. Y aunque dolía un poco reconocer eso, lo alegraba la idea de que Harry hubiera notado, aunque hubiera sido difícil que no lo notara. Luna sabia de que el gustaba de Harry desde el día uno, pero no le había preguntado hasta la ultima semana del verano, esperando confianza y dando privacidad a Draco, que aun estaba aceptando que era libre de gustar de quien el quisiera, sin la presión de heredero o de como se vería en la sociedad. Luna lo encontraba adorable, una posibilidad lo de el y Harry mientras que el veía la realidad, la forma que Harry lo veía no era la misma forma que el veía a Ginny, era muy diferente.  
Se quedaron ahí por una hora mas, lamentado que no compartían demasiadas materias como que no fueran las misma casa y organizando para juntarse luego de ciertas clases, tanto como hablaron también disfrutaron del silencio.

  
Draco nunca había sentido ese frío del que todos decían que sentían en el dormitorio de Slytherin, sin embargo esa noche si lo sintió con la forma que nadie lo miraba, todos se callaban ante sus presencia y lo evitaban, ninguno había intentando nada, a sabiendas de que Draco aun era uno de ellos y ademas uno de sus mejores, su presencia aun demanda temor y respeto, eso tenia a su favor. Y aunque le dolía la perdida de sus amigos, de sus compañeros, estaba feliz, feliz de no estar atado, de haber descubierto una verdadera amistad, feliz de de que el podía ver sus brazos con orgullo mientras que sus compañeros aun los tapaban. Por lo que se fue a dormir con un leve dolor, pero aun así feliz.

  
-De a dos todos, ya saben como es, no pierdan tiempo tan patéticamente

  
Todos rápidamente se separaron en pares, sabiendo el momento que pisaron el lugar que tenían que elegir un compañero.

  
-¿Alguno solo?

  
La mano de Malfoy se levanto sin temor, ni vergüenza aunque su pelo se tiño de un rojo fuerte, que a Harry le hizo recordar a la fuerza y pasión del fuego. Un rojo mas fuerte que el rojo de Ginny, y aunque se molesto por pensar eso, por creer y saber eso, no pudo rechazarlo y negarlo. Vio en la manera que los de Slytherin seguían con su sentar y charlar, negando que habían dejado a uno de los suyos solo, sin embargo Harry de una forma entendía porque pasaba lo que estaba pasando, Malfoy ya no se comportaba como un Malfoy, ya no era la persona que ellos solían conocer, tenia el pelo despeinado cambiante de color, la corbata levemente suelta, y los brazos puros y a la vista en desafío Aunque para Harry era horrible el trato que estaba recibiendo, de alguna manera perturbada el entendía el por que. Malfoy era un traidor para ellos, aunque Harry aun no lo entendía del todo, ni lo creía.

  
-Bueno, uno solo no hace mucho cambio

  
Fue cuando el estaba por contestar, darle la razón a Slughorn si al fin y al cabo el era el mejor alumno de las cuatro casas en sexto año, sin embargo no pudo darle la razón.

  
-No hay necesidad de eso

  
-¿Mione?

  
Y era correcto, ahí al costado de el, con su pelo que parecía el de un león con esa necesidad de aprender y saber, de ser la mejor, de demostrar, estaba Hermione Granger. Sentía el calor de las miradas de los amigos de ella, estuvo tentado de mirar para atrás sin embargo no se atrevió quedando también mesmerizado ante la bondad y valentía de la chica que el discrimino y trato mal todo estos años. Se ruborizo ante la vergüenza de enfrentar los hechos, de la maldad que había hecho, y de lo que debía hacer si quería enfrentar y vivir con orgullo su nueva vida. Acepto esto para el momento que Snape dejo de explicar como debían hacer la poción que era usada para dormir, tanto para ayudar como para otros beneficios, como sacar ventaja de alguien que este levemente dormido.

  
-Ire por los ingredientes

  
Harry no podía creer lo que veía Ron quería matarlo y demandar explicaciones de Hermione y Hermione se quedo mirando a su muñeca con dudas y un leve temor, por que ella se había detenido, mientras todos se movían rápido por los ingredientes, preparando sus mesas, iniciando la tarea de Slughorn sabiendo que el no tomaría bien el retraso o un mal trabajo, sin embargo ella estaba detenida por que la mano de Malfoy la estaba deteniendo, agarrando su muñeca, ella miro hacia Malfoy quien su pelo se mantenía el color rojo del fuego, aunque si era posible se puso un tono mas oscuro, mas fuerte, mas chillón.

  
-¿Malfoy?

  
-Ehm…Granger, yo, yo, quería pedirte disculpa, se que no la merezco, pero quería pedirte disculpas por todas las veces que no te trae bien, te discrimine te falte el respeto. Perdón por ser menos que una persona decente. Perdón.

  
Draco escupió las palabras rápidamente obligandose a mirar a los ojos a la chica que era tan inteligente y una fuerza que admirar, ella aun lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y en un silencio que callaba el ruido constante de donde estaban, Draco espero unos segundos antes de moverse e ir en busca el de los ingredientes dejando a Hermione absorber lo que había sucedido, tomar su decisión dejarla entender. Y sobre todo para tranquilizar a su corazón que latía como el de un conejo, estaba feliz y orgulloso de el por haber aceptado sus fallas y haber sido valiente por pedir disculpas aunque no lo mereciera, sentía paz aunque un temor gigante por dar un paso tan grande y por las repercusiones.

Harry estaba detrás de Malfoy, podía ver el leve rubor de Malfoy en sus orejas, la forma que se frotaba las manos en nervios, como también podía mirar como su amiga había quedado detenida en el lugar done Malfoy le había dicho algo, algo que el quería comprender que era. Sospechaba que quizás Malfoy no había cambiado y le había dicho algo para herir a su amiga, como era de esperarse, y Harry lo iba a confrontar lo iba a hacer, sino hubiera sido que la presencia de Malfoy era demasiado, demasiado estar cerca de el luego de el cambio, luego del pasar del tiempo, ver el color de su pelo tan cerca, como ver el hermoso rubor que recorría su piel, era como una caricia, un sentir de calor que a Harry le intrigaba. Cuando el había tenido el valor para acusar a Malfoy, fue cuando todo cambio no solo para el, sino para el resto.

  
-Draco, nos falta un cuchillo para cortar

  
Todos se detuvieron, por que la persona que se refirió a Malfoy con tal confianza, por primer nombre, había sido Hermione Granger, Hermione la chica que Malfoy siempre molestaba, la que el había insultado y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, sonriendo levemente, y perdonando a Draco, eso es lo que el había entendido, que Draco había sido perdonado, no se lo merecía eso es lo que el pensaba mientras que Hermione pensaba que todos se merecían un asegunda oportunidad mas en estos tiempos donde alguien como Draco pudo reconocer sus errores, todos se merecían la segunda oportunidad, y algo que casi todos se olvidaban, todos ellos eran niños.

Por supuesto que el y ella se sacaron la mejor nota, con las felicitaciones de Slughorn y un rencor genero en general, en la injusticia en que los dos mejores trabajaran juntos, sin embargo nadie pudo decir nada, nadie se atrevía ademas de que todos sabían de que ellos dos juntos era de temer como también ellos los habían dejado para que trabajaran juntos.  
Ron y Harry estaban esperando a Hermione que aun no salía del aula, tenían dos horas libres antes de la siguiente clase, habían decidido entre Ron y Harry ir a caminar cerca del bosque, y respirar un poco de aire como averiguar la nueva amistad entre Malfoy y ella, no obstante cuando ella llego a la puerta, fueron otra vez sorprendidos en la manera que Malfoy y ella caminaban juntos, riendo, compartiendo palabras, como la manera de Malfoy había cambiado a un naranja suave, uno que parecía el atardecer, uno que le sacaba el aliento a Harry.  
Hermione le hizo una seña a Draco de que espere, mientras se fue a acercar a sus amigos, que obviamente la estaban viendo con traición y sin comprender lo que pasaba, que honestamente ella aun no comprendía del todo.

  
-Chicos yo ahora voy con Draco y Luna a la biblioteca ¿Quieren venir?

  
-¿Biblioteca?

  
-¿Draco?

  
Entorno sus ojos, en las obvias repuestas de sus amigos, incapaces en comprender en dejar el pasado atrás o de ir a la biblioteca.

  
-Pero Mione íbamos a ir a caminar

  
-Y aun pueden solo que menos yo

  
Ella miro rápidamente para atrás, donde Draco estaba jugando su corbata, intentado darles un sentido de privacidad, como evitando las miradas de Ron y Harry.

  
-Bueno, hablamos mas tarde

  
Los saludo rápidamente a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, y se acerco a Draco quien empezó a caminar y hablar con ella con gran pasión no tardo unos veinte pasos antes de que Luna lo atacara por la izquierda con un abrazo sorpresa, cambiando el color de pelo de Draco a un rosa pastel. Hermione se sorprendió mas que nada por el abierto acto de cariño que los dos presentaban, no sabiendo que eran amigos como tampoco creyendo capaz a Draco de tal acto.

  
-Lulu invite a Mione para que nos ayude

  
-Mientras mas cerebros mejor o ¿No?

  
Harry y Ron seguían viendo sin comprender, lo que estaban viendo, aun persiguiendo con su mirada al trio que se alejaba de ellos. Ron se sentía traicionado ante al abandono de Hermione, como también sospechaba que Malfoy debía haber hecho algo, no tenia sentido. Mientras, que Harry sentía celos, los cuales negaba de aceptar, celos por la cercanía que Hermione había conseguido tan rápido como celos por que quizás Hermione ahora sabia algo que el no, aun sospechaba de las intenciones y juro que iba a averiguar que estaba pasando, entender. Algo estaba mal o bien, aun no sabia.

 


	5. Upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron y Harry sospechan de Draco, pero Draco sigue haciendo las paces mientras la obsesion aleja a Harry y lo acerca.

 

 

-No tiene sentido

  
-Podes decirlo devuelta

  
-No tiene sentido

  
Harry estaba sentado contra la ventana de la habitación mientras Ron estaba tirado en la cama de Harry, tirando una pelota en el aire y atrapándola devuelta, miraba con el ceño fruncido al techo, no comprendiendo lo que lo molestaba o lo que estaba pasando, mientras Harry miraba por la ventana a las tres personas que estaban complicando su vida, o mejor dicho, observaba el chico con el pelo de color rosa pastel, sin aun comprender que era lo que había estado pasando los últimos días con Hermione sentándose con Malfoy (o Draco como ella lo llamaba) en las clases, yendo con Luna y el a la biblioteca yendo a caminatas con ellos, no era que los estaba dejando de lado a ellos, en absoluto, tenían otros amigos mas allá del trio dorado, como tan conocidos eran, pero de todos modos Ron y el no podían evitar sentir como que ella los estaba traicionado, abandonando, aunque ella solo entornaría los ojos y se reiría de sus acusaciones, ella solo había encontrado nuevos amigos, amigos con los que había arreglado el pasado y descubierto mismos gustos en libros y en estudio, era coherente por que eran amigos, y sin embargo a los dos les molestaba, a Harry mas que nada por que parecía que Hermione sabia la razón del cambio de Malfoy mientras que Ron estaba molesto por la desaparición de ella a causa de otro chico, aunque el no lo reconocería.

  
-No se pueden quedar encerrados todo el día

  
Era verdad era un hermoso Domingo, tenían la posibilidad de caminar por el bosque, ir a visitar a Hagrid, hasta quizás volar con las escobas, tenían varias posibilidades para ese día sin embargo los dos estaban perdiendo su tiempo en quejarse de Hermione y esconderse en la ca,a o observar con recelo a los tres que se alejaban mas y mas del castillo.   
Ginny había vuelto su misión personal, ocupar el espacio vacío femenino que había dejado Hermione, aunque Harry agradecía mas tiempo con ella, como también su bondad, el no creía que ella pudiera remplazar a Hermione, no obstante Ginny no quería remplazar a Hermione, solo quería ayudar, distraer, esa era la verdad, aprovechar mas tiempo juntos, acercar, jugar. obtener.

  
-Vamos, salgamos, arriba

  
Camino con la determinación que era parecida a su madre, se había trenzado su pelo en una manera que dejaba a la vista lo atractiva que era ella, Harry creía que podía pasar un día entero mirando su cara y contando sus pecas como creando constelaciones de ella, o quizás besar cada una que decoraban su cara. Tenia ese brillo en sus ojos, que los dos reconocían como una fuerza que temer, no se iba a detener, e iba a ser capaz de usar todos los medio posibles para hacer que los dos se muevan, en un principio se acerco a los dos agarrando sus brazos y utilizando su fuerza en levantarlo, en despegarlo de los lugares donde, de una forma, se descomponían Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se quería mover, Ron por que no quería salir y ver a Hermione divirtiéndose sin ellos, y Harry por que creía que la distancia era la repuesta para su pequeña obsesión desde lejos observar la sonrisa de Malfoy, su rubor, el cambio de su pelo, desde lejos observaría y aprendería lo que el chico no estaba diciendo.   
Ella no acepto eso, por lo que amenazo con usar su vara si era que no salían de ahí para el segundo que ella digiera diez, eso si los hizo levantarse y empujarse el uno al otro en querer salir, por que no había peor amenaza que un hechizo de Ginny Weasley, mas cuando sus ojos brillaban con un brillo similar a los de sus hermanos mayores.

  
-Ven, ¿No es esto mejor?

  
-Mmm

  
Ginny los había llevado de los brazos hasta las orillas del lago, diciéndoles como tenían que inhalar el aire puro, disfrutar el viento de otoño en su piel, dandole pequeñas indicaciones en que hacer. Harry admitió que saco cierto placer en la manera que Ginny agarro su mano con confianza, y en ver que aun se presentaba ese rubor en ella, el quizás no vio aquello que fue pasando a su alrededor pero si vio la manera que ella caminaba con la fuerza dela naturaleza, como la forma que su trenza se movía con el viento y la forma que sus pestañas rozaban sus cachetes cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos. En verdad era hermosa.   
Se sentaron en la orilla del lago, Ginny se había quedado tirando rocas que saltaban en el lago, mientras los observaba a los dos y los molestaba para que jugaran con ella, Harry decidió dejar de lado por un rato a Malfoy y disfrutar este momento, un momento donde no era Harry Potter el enemigo de Voldemort, sino el chico que estaba disfrutando una tarde con la chica que le gustaba. Por lo que cuando se puso a tirar rocas con Ginny se olvidaron de Ron que se había ido.

El solo se fue por que sentía que estaba interrumpiendo algo, estaba muy feliz con la manera que su mejor y amigo y hermana se estaba uniendo, aunque lo incomodara y lo molestara un poco por que eran las personas que mas quería y sin embargo el estaba en verdad feliz por los dos, y pos las posibilidad de tener a Harry legalmente en su familia y compartir sangre con el en el futuro, a el le gustaba esas ideas aunque a veces le incomodaba. Y también habían momentos, pequeños momentos, donde el luego se detestaba por esos pensamientos, donde no creía que Ginny fuera la persona correcta para Harry, ella es maravillosa, increíble fuerte y hermosa, una gran chica, no obstante ella aun tenia ese amor de fan por Harry, de ahí nacía su amor, como también aunque ella fuera brillante, ella no era la fuerza, la estabilidad, la verdad, la libertad o valentía que Harry necesitaba, ella podía ser todo eso para otra persona pero solo que no quizás para Harry. Sobre todo, el tenia miedo de que Ginny no lo quisiera en verdad a Harry, oh si lo quería pero quizás como una fan, una adoración no como su mejor amigo se merecía luego de años de una vida tan difícil Pero Ron no pensaba en eso, no lo decía por que no sabia si tenia razón si debía por que los dos estaban felices, y aun eran niños, no se hablaba del futuro, eso era de lo que se callaba, por lo que no decía nada, por que deseaba estar equivocado, por que no sabia de lo que hablaba, al fin y al cabo era su hermana y su mejor amigo.

También se fue por que vio la melena de Hermione, que jugaba con el viento tan rebelde e increíble estaba con Luna y con Malfoy, aun el no entendía como era que ella lo había perdonado, por supuesto que ella les había contando, y aun el no lo podía creer que Malfoy, el Malfoy que se había burlado de ellos por años y tratado mal había pedido perdón entendía lo de segunda oportunidad y todo lo que Hermione había dicho, no obstante el se negaba en creer en ello hasta que escuchara de los labios de Malfoy lo mal que se sentía Pero aun así el no comprendía como era que ella los dejaba tantas veces por Malfoy, todo bien con dejar el pasado atrás y perdonar, pero dejar a Harry y a el luego de años de amistad y todo lo que habían enfrentado no tenia sentido, en absoluto, si habían cosas que Ron y Harry no compartían con ella que Malfoy si pero igual. No.

  
-Estuve leyendo ese libro que me pasaste Mione, muy interesante

  
-¿Si? ¿Lo entendiste?

  
-Entendí de lo que trataba en general, pero tuve problemas con ciertas palabras que utilizo el autor, pero me ayudo a entender estas maquinas que ustedes llaman computadoras

  
Hermione estaba extremadamente feliz, no habían palabras para describir que tan feliz la hacia sentir poder discutir de libros, de estudios, de saberes con Luna y Draco. Como también la alegría que sintió el momento que Draco le pidió ayuda para saber mas sobre los muggles, que desde entonces ella le ha estado enseñando sobre la cultura y pasando libros para que estudie, al mismo tiempo ella estaba ayudando a Draco y a Luna con averiguar mas sobre lo de metamorphmagus, algo sorprendente mas con los libros que ellos dos tenían sobre ese tema, ella nunca pensó que era capaz uno de entrenarse en ese tema, aunque en verdad uno debería tener cierto gen para lograrlo, no obstante, era algo asombroso.   
Ella sabia que aun había algo que los dos chicos no le decían como el cambio de persona en Draco, los brazos blancos, la amistad, y aunque ella se moría por saber que había sido, respetaba la privacidad de los dos, queriendo creer que algún día confiarían en ellos para decirle.   
Sabia que Ron y Harry no estaban tomando muy bien esta nueva amistad, y algo de culpa ella sentía aunque al mismo tiempo sabia que el momento que Draco hablara con ellos, o mejor dicho esperaba, que el momento que ellos dejaran a Draco hablar y lo escucharan, entenderían y dejarían el pasado atrás.

En este momento los tres estaban caminando hacia la cancha de Quidditch, que aunque ella no era muy fan del deporte sabia que estaban yendo por una buena causa, un favor que Luna le había pedido a Draco. Ella había intentado invitar a sus amigos, pero se habían negado a escuharla, por lo que se quedaron los dos solos en la habitación.

  
-Oh, eso es maravilloso

  
-Si…mira, me estaba preguntando si tendrías algún libro sobre cocina muggle

  
Eso la sorprendió mas que la disculpa, o el inicio de la información de los muggles

  
-Si, ¿Por?

  
-Por que Lulu me dijo que cocinar algo y luego presentarlo con tus disculpas puede ayudar

  
Oh ahí apareció ese rubor, que ni Hermione o Luna podían evitar de encontrar adorable, la forma que miraba para otro lado y quería ocultar ese rubor, era extremadamente adorable, hermoso. No era que ninguna de las dos les gustara Draco en esa manera, pero si podían apreciar su atractivo como lo adorable que podía llegar a ser.

  
-Oh, sisi tengo libros sobre cocina, si quieres incluso te puedo ayudar

  
-¿En serio?

  
-Por supuesto

  
-Gracias

  
-Oh, oh, podemos hacer la pizza de chocolate con caramelo y picante

  
-No

  
-No

  
Los dos al mismo tiempo negaron la idea de comida de Luna, que aunque para ella podría ser una delicia, para ellos dos sonaba algo que podía lastimar el estomago de uno, llevándolo a St. Mungos, no querían correr ese riesgo. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal el momento que el vio el puchero en la cara de Luna, sabia que no le había herido los sentimientos, pero igual la culpa, se dio cuenta Draco, que era algo que le hacia sentir mal, casi enfermo.

  
-Bueno, bueno, si quieres podemos cocinar una para ti

  
-¿En serio?

  
Fue la forma que le brillaron los ojos y la forma que lo abrazo, que le hizo saber que tomo la decisión correcta.

  
-Si, si

  
-Bien, y yo a cambio te cocinare mis conocidos Cupcakes de ajo con azúcar

  
Los tres llegaron con risas y caminando cerca, sabían que había mucha gente que los observaba, al fin y al cabo eran un trio extraño, peor eso no les importo a los tres, que se estaban riendo y pensando en los dolores de panza por venir ese día cuando cocinaran lo que cada uno intentara o quisiera. Hermione pensaba que esta amistad le hacia recordar a la otra que tenia, Luna en la alegría de haber encontrado amigos que la aceptaran, mientras que Draco pensaba que nunca en verdad tuvo amigos como los que tenia ahora. Le gustaba y no quería perderlo, lo protegería con su vida.

Ron llego a la cancha de quidditch no sabiendo que esperar, ya le parecía extraño ver a Hermione entrar ahí voluntariamente y riéndose si siento celos y traición aunque ella iba a todos los partidos de Harry y los apoyaba a los dos por su pasión por el deporte, igual se sentía extraño, sin embargo mas que nada sintió curiosidad a la razón por que los tres irían ahí siendo Malfoy el único que jugaba quidditch, no tenia sentido. Por lo que entro corriendo, para encontrarse con algo que no estaba preparado, era imposible, no tenia sentido, sin embargo ahí estaba, ahí estaba Malfoy con pelo negro y ojos demasiado grises jugando con unos chicos de segundo de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, Ron no entendía Malfoy parecía divirtiese al igual que los chicos, al mismo tiempo parecía que los estaba entrenando, dándoles tips y ayudnandolos no comprendía Sin embargo eso estaba pasando, como también estaban Hermione y Luna gritando con pasión por los chicos y diciendo jugadas que obviamente habían aprendido luego de años de ir a ver a jugar a sus casas.

Draco dudo tres segundos, unos tres segundos y luego un minuto en bajar con toda velocidad a donde estaba el pelo rojo, supo sin dudar en quien era y entendía por que no comprendía Draco sabia que el, el, del año pasado no hubiera aceptado a entrenar a los chicos de segundo, y mas de otras casas, sin embargo ahí estaba. Divirtiéndose y ayudando. Y ahora había decidió dar el siguiente paso, sentía los ojos de Luna y Hermione en el y eso lo hizo sentir mas valiente, seguro.

-Weasley

  
-Malfoy

  
No importara lo que Hermione dijo, Ron estaba preparado para la traición de Malfoy.

  
-¿Que hacen?

  
-Estamos jugando quidditch, ¿Quieres unirte?

  
Ron se rió no podía ser cierto, era un truco, Malfoy nunca jugaría con niños, nunca ayudaría nunca seria así Pero también Malfoy nunca pediría perdón o le cambiaría el pelo.

  
-No entiendo

  
Los chicos empezaron a gritar por Draco, el se bajo de la escoba y se acerco a Ron quien tomo un paso para atrás y el entendía por que aunque doliera. Levanto sus manos en forma de demostrar que no iba a hacer nada y se detuvo.

  
-No lo quería hacer así, quería hablar mas detenidamente contigo, pero no hay mejor momento que el hoy o ¿no?

  
-¿Malfoy?

  
Ok, Ron estaba asustado.

  
-Perdón, perdón por todos estos años donde te trate mal, te falte el respeto a ti a ti familia, fui un insolente, una desgracia, como le dije a Hermione se que no me merezco tu perdón, por que te insulte varias veces, te maltrate, fui una basura, sin embargo quería pedirte perdón. Perdón Ron Weasley.

Draco se fue y lo dejo a Ron sin palabras.

Harry estaba sin palabras, habían pasado dos horas desde que Ron los había dejado, y aunque Ginny había protestado de que no la dejara, el decidió de que debía ir en busca de su amigo, lo había ignorado demasiado, mas con lo de Hermione, sin embargo cuando vio lo que vio, no lo podía creer, el había ido a la cancha de quidditch por que había visto unos cuantos dirigirse ahí lo que no se esperaba era ver un partido de quidditch y a su mejor amigo jugando ahí con Hermione y Luna gritando por ellos con una pasión que opacaba al resto de los espectadores, igual eso no fue lo que mas le llamo la atención no, lo que atrajo a su ojo fue un Draco Malfoy que tenia el pelo negro, su piel roja por el ejercicio, el pelo pegado pro la transpiración y una sonrisa que Harry nunca había visto en el. Y si el se atrevía a decirlo, Malfoy se veía maravilloso, opacado al resto, sea por como jugaba o por como se veía era algo hermoso de ver, la forma que gritaba las jugadas, las piruetas que lograba, la sonrisa, Harry no podía despegar sus ojos de el. Mas sospecha creció en el cuando comprendió lo que estaba viendo, Malfoy estaba jugando con gente de segundo, de otra casa y divirtiéndose este no era Malfoy y eso le creaba un mayor dolor de cabeza del que ya tenia. Era demasiado raro lo que estaba pasando, sin sentido.

-Harry! Ven a jugar, podes estar en mi equipo o el de Draco

  
Ron se le había acercado, tenia sus cachetes del color de su pelo, el pelo despeinado y alegría en sus ojos, una que Harry hacia tiempo que no veía.

  
-¿Draco?

  
Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo iba a averiguar, el iba a hablar con Malfoy

 


	6. Counting stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco cruzan caminos.  
> Harry empieza a comparar lo que no deberia comparar

  
_-Malfoy,_ hablemos

  
Le había tomado su tiempo, tuvo que acosar a Malfoy, el negaría que hizo tal cosa, que tuvo que recaer a tal nivel donde aprendió los horarios de Malfoy, estaba el lapso de la noche en la que lo perdía en la que creía que el se merecía privacidad y descanso del extraño caso que se había vuelto Malfoy, yendo a la biblioteca casi todos los días quedandose por horas, riéndose cambiando el color del Hpelo, siendo sociable, y siempre, siempre, rebelándose contra los de su propia casa. Con cada día que el seguía a Malfoy y aprendía algo nuevo de el, la sospecha crecía Obviamente que sus amigos se habían empezado a preocupar cuantas veces al día desaparecía, temiendo que quizás era Voldemort, pero Harry les aseguraba que no era tal cosa que sino era algo mas simple, mas estupido, que no quería explicar. Por que no sabia explicar por que se quedaba los Domingos a la tarde tirado en el pasto observando la forma que Malfoy volaba, o intentando atrapar la sonrisa que parecía compartir con el resto, Harry sabia que esto era una obsesión, una insana, pero no podía detenerse, no hasta que supiera que era lo que pasaba con Malfoy.  
Por lo que luego de una semana de perseguir a Malfoy, de doblar en las mismas esquinas, de aprender el sonido de su risa, y ya sabia en que momento estaría solo, con el mover de las agujas del reloj el sabia que el estaría solo luego de la cena por una hora, a veces Luna lo acompañaría pero esas veces eran dos días a la semana, y esta semana ya habían sido dos días.

Draco había tenido unas muy buenas primeras semanas, aun no había pasado el mes, y ya había logrado demasiado, ya era mas feliz de lo que había sido en años anteriores, tenia amigos, estaba arreglando sus errores, y sobre todo estaba siendo el mismo, libre de reírse libre de amistades que otros dirían que eran impuras, de jugar por diversión Era libre y feliz, de esto le hablaba en las cartas a Regulus, le contaba del equipo que estaba entrenando, de como estaba aprendiendo a cocinar y de sus estudios, y aunque Regulus era su tío sentía que era mas cercano a una figura paterna de lo que había sido su padre, con sus repuestas que solo lo apoyaban, lo burlaban en los momentos correctos, como también le contaba de sus vidas y le hablaba sin juzgar, también tenia a su prima de quien hablaba de su avance en lo del pelo y ella le hablaba de su trabajo, mientras que su tía era como una madre preocupada con que comiera, tuviera amigos y sobre todo fuera feliz. Extrañaba a su madre, por supuesto que la extrañaba, la extrañaba en todos los momentos de sus días tenia cartas escritas para ella que nunca mandaría y había momentos en que el dolor era demasiado para el, al mismo tiempo la falta de su madre lo había hecho crecer, enfrentar sus errores, sus fallas. No obstante, como Luna le había dicho no podía vivir en el pasado, pensar en su madre así, debía honrarla sonreír.

Y esa era la razón por la que iba todos los días luego de la cena, en una forma de honrar, de quererla, de recordarla. Era una tradición de ellos, desde que el tenia memoria, su madre lo llevaría a ver as estrellas, le enseñaría las constelaciones, crearía historias de ellas, y hablarían hablarían de todo y nada, contandose secretos, como compartiendo ese momento de paz. Y ahora el seguía esa tradición yendo todas las noches a observar las estrellas, había veces que les hablaba, que les contaba sobre su día o historias sin sentido y otros en los que solo observaba. Los días que Luna iba, ella seria la que hablaría hablaría sin parar de extrañas criaturas, de su padre y de historias de las estrellas de las cuales Draco nunca había escuchado.

Esa noche pensó que estaría solo, sin embargo, se apareció en silencio, Harry, estaba ahí con los ojos ocultos detrás de sus lentes, su perpetuo pelo de dormido, la ropa arrugada y mirándolo Draco se sentía incomodo bajo esa mirada tan intensa, esa mirada que parecía ver mas allá de lo que la gente veía esos ojos que brillaban como las estrellas, el hacia tiempo que quería hablar con Harry solo que lo estaba evitando, por varias diferentes razones. Y ahora ya no lo podía evitar.

  
-Yo también queria hablarte

  
-¿Que para pedirme disculpas?

  
Draco ya no podía evitar el cambio de color de su pelo, que fue del rosa pastel al que estaba a un rojo que competía con un atardecer. Obvio, que Harry ya sabia lo que estuvo haciendo, si al fin y al cabo ya había pedido sus disculpas a sus dos amigos mas cercanos, por supuesto que ya lo sabia.   
Harry pensaba que era injusto, en verdad injusto como Draco cambiaba el color de pelo y hacia que los ojos de Harry solo se enfocaran ahí absorbiendo el color, comparándolo con diferentes colores, pensando que era hermoso y atractivo, aunque aun lo negara, lo negaría por mucho tiempo.   
Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, observando uno al otro, hasta que Draco evito la mirada de Harry y miro hacia las estrellas, queriendo tranquilizar el latir de su corazón, sin embargo no lo logro eso en el momento que Harry exhalo y se sentó al lado de el.

  
-¿Que estamos viendo?

  
No podía comprender por que Harry estaba iniciando charla común con el.

  
-Las estrellas

  
-No shit Sherlock

  
-Entendi esa referencia

  
-¿Como?

  
Dios, Draco estaba siendo injusto, estaba jugando sucio, ruborizandose de ese modo, en ese color que era suave y se esparcía desde sus mejillas a su cuello, de una forma lenta que parecía un beso rápido era atractivo interesante, y Harry quería saber hasta donde seguía el rubor, sentirlo en sus dedos, aprender sobre el y, todavía peor, ser el causante siempre de el.   
Al mismo tiempo se sorprendía al entender la misma referencia de Draco, al entender que Draco entendía a los muggles.

  
-Estuve estudiando sobre los muggles, queriendo entender, Hermione y Luna me han estado ayudando

  
-Ah

  
Harry tenia una y mil preguntas, quería comprender, entender, cual había sido el cambio, quería entender cuando Malfoy había decidido aceptar a los muggles, entender sobre ellos, dejar su lado oscuro de lado y madurar, Harry quería entender cuando parpadeo y es que Malfoy cambio, no es que no le gustara este nuevo Malfoy, aun ni lo conocía y sin embargo parecía lo mejor de los dos Malfoys, con aun el carácter del otro pero la rebelida y la amabilidad de este. Ninguno sabia en verdad que decir.

  
-Entonces…¿Lo vas a decir?

  
-¿Que cosa?

  
-Tus disculpas

  
No es que Harry las quisiera, aunque las quería veía el cambio en Malfoy, como veía como sus amigos habían crecido de ellos, aun con Ron que guardaba cierto recelo, aun ahí veía que había cambiado. El solo dijo lo que dijo, por que no quería el silencio, quería escuchara la voz de Malfoy.

  
-Ehm, no

Obviamente que Harry lo iba a ver como lo veía y Draco estaba tentado en mirarlo, en observar como era que lo observaba con esos ojos tan hermosos. Pero no era valiente, lo que si fue valiente fue para explicar y mirara pero sin mirar.

  
-Por que tengo un plan

  
-¿Para ganarte mi perdón?

  
-Algo así

  
-¿Puedo saber como?

  
-No, pero podes estar tranquilo en que Hermione y Luna me están ayudando, así que espero, creo, de que va a salir bien

  
-¿Y si no?

  
Draco se rió una risa honesta, una que Harry nunca había escuchado, no a causa de el, no tan de cerca, y en ese momento el pudo comprender por que la gente se detenía a ver cuando el se reía Por que se reía de cuerpo completo, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, era algo hermoso de ver. Por un momento pensó en la risa de Ginny donde el pelo de ella se movía con ella y ella brillaba, y se enojo con el mismo a pensar que la de Draco era todavía mas hermosa, una risa que lo hacia sonreír y sentir cálido por dentro, una hermosa sonrisa.   
Cuando Draco se detuvo, Harry se dio cuenta de dos cosas, que el pelo de Draco estaba negro como la noche y que lo había empezado a llamar Draco.

  
-Soy un Slytherin, nosotros no fallamos

  
-Por supuesto que no, entonces por lo menos ¿Puedo saber una fecha y hora?

  
-Mmm, si, mañana las 16hs en la cocina ¿Si?

  
-Si

  
Harry tenia las preguntas de la sospecha, aquello que quería comprender, sin embargo nunca hizo tales preguntas, distrayéndose con la idea de simplemente hablar, de compartir un momento con Draco, de hablar como hablaban en ese momento, no quería destruirlo con sus preguntas para entender, quería disfrutar la forma que Draco miraba a las estrellas y la forma que lo hacia sentir.

Se quedaron demasiado tiempo para ser aceptable, se pasaron de la hora limite, y aun cuando los dos estaban cansados y con frío no querían irse, disfrutando del silencio de los dos, de la compañía disfrutando ese momento. En un momento se separaron, sin palabras, se parraron los dos al mismo tiempo y se fueron, Draco camino con la seguridad de ser un prefecto, mientras Harry camino sabiendo los pasadizos para que no lo atraparan, los dos durmieron con corazones ligeros y la ansiedad del mañana.   
Para el momento que el se levanto, Ron se había ido a leer unos libros para una tarea, mientras que Hermione seguro estaría con Draco, en la mesa del desayuno solo se encontró con Ron que no dejaba de quejarse de lo complicado que era la tarea, del dolor de cabeza, suplicando a Harry que lo ayudara, que lo matara o lo distrajera, sin embargo Harry no estaba escuchando lo que decía Ron, estaba mas observando la manera que Luna, Hermione y Draco estaban sentado en una esquina lejana de la mesa de Ravenclaw escondiendo sus narices en un libro, el cual Harry no llegaba a leer de que era.

Ginny había decidido que este seria el día el día que Harry por fin la invitaría a salir, le encantaba el pequeño juego que habían estado jugando, las manos que se agarraban, los besos en los cachetes, las sonrisas, la forma que se ruborizaban o los momentos compartidos. Le encantaban, sin embargo ella creía que ya era momento de que ella y Harry tomaran el siguiente paso en volver esta relación en mas seria. Sabia que la guerra venia, que Harry estaba preparado para lo peor, y que debían vivir en el presente y por eso era que ella quería llegar al siguiente paso, afirmar todo con Harry, por que sentía como el se alejaba a veces de ella, como el se obsesionaba con los Slytherin, como guardaba secretos, ella lo quería, lo quería en verdad.   
Lo quería pero no podía aceptar la forma en que Harry estaba mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, sabia de la obsesión que el tenia con Malfoy, con Malfoy que había cambiado, entendía por que sospechaba tanto de su cambio, sin embargo le molestaba al mismo tiempo cuanta atención le daba a el, era demasiada, al mismo tiempo que veía como Malfoy estaba ganandose la amistad de Hermione y Ron, quienes eran dos de las personas mas importantes en su vida. Ella ya tenia encontra a Sirius, no podía también tener en contra Hermione y a su hermano, quien ella sabia que dudaba de sus intenciones.   
Fue por eso que ella se sentó enfrente de Harry tapando al trio que estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

  
-Harry, estaba pensando ir a volar ¿Quieres venir?

  
Ron entorno los ojos ante el intento de su hermana en obtener la atención de su mejor amigo, sabia que lo iba a lograr, ella era testaruda y Harry le gustaba complacerla, excepto que esta vez Harry estaba demasiado distraído en el tema que era Draco Malfoy, Ron había hecho las paces con el, pero eso no significaba que un no sospechara un poco, mas que les sacaba a Hermione demasiadas veces para su gusto. De todos modos, Ron se retiro sabiendo que Ginny iba a conseguir lo que quería.

Harry veía que Draco se iba, se había levantado y se iba entre risas con sus amigas, Harry miro para el reloj que marcaba la hora en el comedor y le decía que eran las dos de la tarde, y sabiendo que tenia tiempo para acompañar a Ginny en lo que quería, pero al mismo tiempo no quería arriesgarse.

  
-Ehm, estaba pensando ir a mandar una carta a mi familia

  
-Oh

  
Se estaba levantando, listo para irse cuando Ginny salto de su asiento y camino rápidamente para agarrar de su mano y caminar con el, mientras hablaba sobre lo que había pasado la ultima semana, por supuesto que Harry escucho todo lo que ella tenia por decir, se reía en los momentos correctos y también opinaba, sin embargo no estaba del todo interesado en lo que estaba pasando, no era culpa de Ginny, no era la culpa de ella que a el en ese momento le molestara su presencia, era culpa de su ansiedad y obsesión con Draco, el quería entender, aceptar, lo que estaba pasando, y al mismo tiempo quería saber cual era el plan de Draco. Quería paz para entender lo que estaba pasando, que había cambiado, para pensar en las preguntas correctas.   
Ginny se había dado cuenta de que Harry no la estaba escuchando, no en verdad, no le estaba dando su completa atención y había momentos que ella aceptaba eso, que Harry debía pensar en otras cosas, sin embargo, en esta oportunidad le molestaba, le irritaba que el la estuviera cerrando como estaba, estaba aprovechando este momento en el que el escribía su carta para su padre, para pensar en como ganar su atención observaba por las ventanas los búhos que entraban y salían con o sin cartas, libres de volar en todo momento, tan fantásticas y elegantes.

-Ya termine

  
-¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?

  
El quería decir que si, quería un rato de compañía con ella, apreciar su presencia, pensar solo en ella, y no pensar en como en las cartas preguntaba por el príncipe de media sangre, quería distraerse de eso con ella, sin embargo el momento que el vio que la hora marcaba las quince y media, se había olvidado de ese deseo, como del escribir de las cartas. Y Ginny sin que el lo digiera, sabia que lo había perdido.

  
-Me tengo que ir, tengo otros planes, perdona

  
-No hay drama, otro día será

  
-Si, si, lo prometo

  
Ella sonrío y Harry no comprendía que hombre seria capaz de alejarse ella así de dejarla atrás de abandonar esa sonrisa dulce y esa gran compañía de mujer, no obstante pensó eso unos segundos antes de irse corriendo en busca de la ruta mas rápida de la cocina.

  
-No Chester, malo, muy mal

  
Draco estaba retando a su felino negro, que había resultado ser una especie de felino especial, Hermione le había dicho que se parecía al compañero de Sakura cardcaptor, por lo que Draco tuvo que averiguar sobre el, y era verdad lo que decía ella, su Chester era un felino negro que se podía mantener chico pero ante una amenaza de peligro ante el o Chester se volvería del tamaño de una pantera y le saldrían alas con las que podía volar e incluso defenderse y atacar, era un animal del que ya no se veía mucho, uno que casi estaba en extinción Regulus se lo había dejado por que Chester no se separaba de el y Draco no quería dejarlo por el resto del año solo.  
Así fue como Harry lo encontró a Draco, con su pelo Morado que tenia harina, el cachete manchado de chocolate y arrodillado hablando con un pequeño gato que lo miraba atentamente a Draco y el mover de sus dedos que estaban vendados, Harry miro por la cocina y vio que estaban ellos dos, que había una parte perfecta de la cocina y otra donde parecía que había pasado un tornado, ensuciando todo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, era extremadamente adorable, mas si era por el la razón del caos.

  
-Ah, Potter, ya estas acá bien bien

  
Le cambio el pelo a ese rojo que Harry le encantaba comparar con el sol rojo.

  
-Dijiste a las cuatro

  
-Si, si, eso dije

  
Draco, se paso la mano por el pelo moviendo mas la harina por su pelo y pintando ciertas partes de su ropa en harina, en ropa que Harry recién se daba cuenta que era de muggle, un sweater que lo tenia arremangado y unos jeans roto, Draco se veía bien, muy bien, aun con la ropa sucia y que le quedaba un poco grande, parecía alguien mas pequeño, mas adorable, mas atractivo, Harry lo quería abrazar, oler su aroma, quería tenerlo cerca, y eso lo asustaba, no lo comprendía por que esto era solo sospechas, no atracción solo una obsesión Su pensar se detuvo, el momento que el vio que Draco se acercaba a el con un plato lleno de cupcakes que tenían bañado de chocolate.

  
-¿Para mi?

  
-Si, son mis disculpas, por como le falte el respeto a tu madre, a ti, por las bromas que no fueron de buen gusto, por ser un completo imbecil, es mi perdón por no haber sido un ser humano decente

  
Mientras Draco hablaba, mientras el decía sus disculpas, Harry agarraba un cupcakes y lo probaba, quizás no era lo mejor que había comido, pero no era lo peor, y sobre todo podía ver como sentir el esfuerzo de Draco en esa comida, por lo que Harry lo comió agarrando un segundo y disfrutando el sabor dulce en el y sonriendo al final de lo que dijo Draco.

-No se como salieron, pero se que no son venenosos ni nada, Hermione y Luna me ayudaron

  
-A mi me gustan, están ricos

  
-Me alegro, bueno son tuyas

  
Fue cuando el se giraba para limpiar lo que quedaba por limpiar, su parte, se lo habían dividido equitativamente, debía apurarse ya que ellas dos lo estaban esperando en la biblioteca, parecía que Hermione había descubierto un libro que quizás los podía ayudar.

  
-Acepto tus disculpas

  
-¿Como?

  
-Seamos amigos Draco Malfoy

  
Harry no quería soltar nunca la mano que agarro, era fría y suave, aquella mano que lo agarraba a el, el pelo había cambiado ahora ese negro del color del cielo de noche, la harina parecía las estrellas que habían estado viendo el otro día Sabia que no tenia sentido lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, el sentir de la mano de Draco no le debería hacer sentir de ese modo, ese modo donde el corazón latía rápido y el observaba la manera que sus manos se unían en una promesa.

  
-Pero si tengo una pregunta

  
-¿Cual?

  
-¿Que paso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoLiS cHiCkS! Como estan?  
> Bien primero he decidido cambiar lode la relacion de Ginny y Harry a una relacion que esta en dearrollo hasta que bueno Draco sucede, por eso no va a superar de esto o quizas un beso, obvio que Ginny tendra una parte importante pero no tan grande romanticamente como ser la novia de Harry.  
> Luego ya pronto se explicara por que es que Sirius no le cae Ginny.  
> Bueno espero que esten bien donde esten, cuidensen, coman, lean, sean felices o no, su decision.  
> Gracias por todo el apoyo!!


	7. Am I wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sospecha sigue.  
> Como verdades se rebelan y mentiras se dicen.  
> Y un choque se inicia.

  
Estaban caminando por una parte tranquila de Hogsmeade, últimamente Harry no encontraba placer en ir a las tres escobas o otras tiendas, ya que se le quedaban mirando mas de lo normal, o le ofrecían objetos que el no deseaba, era momentos incomodos, donde el deseaba no ser Harry Potter, por lo que ahora los evitaba los fin de semanas que decidía salir de Hogwarts por que ya sabia cuantos escalones tenia las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione había sido arrastrada por Ron a comprar unos caramelos, prometiendo que pronto volverían a el no le molesto demasiado ya que necesitaba la paz y tranquilidad, el momento para respirar y disfrutar la soledad, al mismo tiempo sabia que ellos dos necesitaban tiempo para estar juntos, sea pelear o hablar como amigos, ya que se habían distanciado con el tema de Draco y con Ron sabiendo guardar rencores, aunque parecía que ya estaban superando eso, con Ron amigando con Draco y olvidando.  
Draco, el momento que Harry pensaba en el, un dolor de cabeza se presentaba en el, aun lleno de dudas y sospechas, queriendo creer en la segunda oportunidad, en el obvio cambio de Draco pero al mismo tiempo una parte de el aun sospecha, aun cuando es obvio que fue abandonado por sus compañeros y amigos, amigos que tapan correctamente el brazo a diferencia de Draco, el sabia que debería dejar descansar su obsesión pero aun el no comprendía el cambio, le encantaba, lo aceptaba, lo celebraba el cambio, pero aun no tenia sentido, aun guardaba sospechas, por que el aun no sabia la razón y sabia que no debería empujar tanto, por que aun no eran tan cercanos, que le debía respetar su privacidad, sin embargo el quería saber. Quería entender la repuesta de Draco.

  
-Gire a la izquierda

  
No tenia sentido, era algo que el quería preguntar pero Draco cambio de tema y el se lo respeto, por que no quería perder la cercanía con el, no quería perder la oportunidad de hacer reír Draco, de hablar, de ser cercano a el, no quería perder eso, por lo que respetaría, no obstante, eso no evitaría que el observara.   
Si quizás el había buscado paz en una zona deshabitada, solo que quizás esa zona no estaba completamente deshabitada, no, mas adelante se encontraban Luna y Draco quienes estaban agachados enfrente de un árbol blanco, Draco tenia el pelo de un rosa fuxia que lo delataba entre toda la gente, mientras Luna tenia su bufanda en una forma de union, de cercanía que por alguna razón le molestaba a Harry, lo cercana que estaba Luna a Draco, como tenia su bufanda y como le susurraba en el oído que le hacia ruborizar.

  
-Esta mirando para acá

  
-Calla, no es así

  
-Que si, mira tu mismo

  
Los dos estaban buscando una cierta planta que crece solo debajo de ciertas temperaturas y en las raíces de los arboles sin hojas, cuando Luna se le acerco al oído para mencionarle como era que Harry los estaba mirando, los dos tenían frío y querían ir a tomar algo caliente y robar el calor de alguna tienda, pero al mismo tiempo querían encontrar esta planta de la cual Regulus les había hablado en su ultima carta, por lo que Draco le había dado su bufanda a Luna mientras buscaban esta planta, estaba tomando su pelo sacar la nieve, que aun con los guantes sentían como sus dedos se dormían en el frío.   
Cuando Draco decidió mirar para atrás hacia Harry, que estaba dirigiéndose hacia allá lo que hizo sonreír a Draco, fue cuando una chica con el color del fuego se abalanzo sobre Harry y lo tiro a la nieve donde ella lo abrazaba y Harry sonreía.

  
-Sigamos buscando así te compro algo caliente

  
Luna había visto lo que había pasado, decidiendo no lastimar a su pobre amigo se callo, como también callo que ella vio la manera que Harry miro hacia el costado el momento que su cuerpo toco la nieve, y que en el momento que Draco le dio la espalda se le borro la sonrisa, decidió que era mejor no decir nada por que será mas daño, mas dolor, que su amigo no merecía, mas cuando Harry seguía abrazando a Ginny.

  
-Te estuve buscando por todos lados

  
Siendo correctos, ella había visto a Ron y Hermione discutiendo cual era el mejor chocolate, y había decidió no acercarse a tal discusión que le hubiera sacado la oportunidad de acercarse a sola a Harry quien seguramente estaría evitando la multitud, por lo que ella empezó a caminar por los alrededores de Hogsmeade, también yendo a los lugares que sabia que el solía ir, sin embargo le tomo solo veinte minutos en pensar, agriamente, que quizás lo mejor era buscar a Malfoy y a Luna y así lo encontraría a Harry, por que, aunque ella no lo quería aceptar, donde estuviera Malfoy, Harry estaría cerca.   
Y así fue, por que cuando habían pasado unos diez minutos de que vio el pelo rosa, vio a Harry caminando hacia Malfoy, si ella sabia, al igual que todos, de como el trio dorado había hecho las pases con su enemigo de secundaria, aun nadie lo creía como no creían el cambio en actitud de Malfoy, sin importar cuan evidente fuera. Ella respetaba el cambio de actitud de Malfoy, pero lo que no respetaba era como ese cambio atraía mas la atención de Harry, robando la atención que ella quería y merecía ademas si Malfoy ya no era, bueno, Malfoy, eso debería haber terminado la obsesión de Harry con el, pero no, eso solo la alimento mas, la impulso, atrayendo mas y mas a Harry, y eso ella no lo podía aceptar. Por lo que si, ademas de que ella quería su tiempo con Harry, a quien ella quería y quería que fuera su novio, por lo que hizo lo que debía hacer, corrió hacia Harry y lo tacleo para tirarlo a la nieve, y ella quizo creer que esa sonrisa que competía con el sol era para ella, pero ella vio como la sonrisa cambio cuando el miro para el costado done Malfoy les daba la espalda para luego verla a ella.

  
-Me encontraste

  
-Estaba pensando ir por una caminata ¿Quieres?

  
No, no quería el quería ir a hablar con Luna y Draco, saber mas sobre su relación sobre Draco, entender que buscaban, compartir su momento de paz. El quería pasar momento con Ginny, por supuesto que quería ella lo hacia sentir cálido le agarraba la mano fuerte y lo hacia sentir valiente, siempre a su lado, fiel e inteligente, era asombrosa, y el quería pasar su tiempo con su amiga. Pero, no justo en ese momento donde el podía ir a pasar tiempo con Draco y hacerlo reír y quizás ponerle la bufanda de Gryffindor por que parecía que tenia frío sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de mentir, de negar a Ginny, por que Draco agarro de la mano a Luna y se fue con ella, riendo, agarrados de la mano, hablando, lejos, pero cerca del otro.

Ginny vio la duda, y temió.

  
-Vamos

  
Le ofreció la mano, quizo irse lejos, quizo que ella lo distrajera de los dos que se iban, quería no pensar en la repuesta, en los dos, quería no pensar en como la mano de Ginny ya no era tan cálida.

  
-Ya la próxima semana tenemos las pruebas

  
-Si

  
-¿Crees que Ron entrara?

  
-Si, recibe el apoyo correcto si

  
Harry sonrío pensando en que si Ron recibía apoyo de Hermione el seria capaz hasta de competir contra Harry, obvio que no le ganaría pero seria capaz de retarlo solo por que si ella creía en el Ron haría lo que fuera. Era el poder que los dos se tenían con su amor, ese amor que aun no reconocían un amor tan fuerte, tan puro y correcto, un amor que Harry creía que en estos momentos de guerra debían ser reconocidos.  
Ginny los llevo por diferentes caminos, donde no había demasiada gente, donde podían hablar libremente y compartir los momentos en los que uno no hubiera estado, Ginny pregunto por su familia como el pregunto por la de ella, y cualquiera otro diría que parecían una pareja, excepto por los momentos que Harry creía ver pelo rosa o en los momentos que Ginny se mordería los labios cuando lo veía hacer eso.  
Fue en algún momento antes de que tuvieran que volver, cuando les llego el patronus de Ron que decía que los estaba buscando, fue en ese momento que ellos estaban volviendo que les llego la noticia, de la amiga de Cho que había sido por lo visto atacada por un objeto, Harry quería ir a buscarla, ayudarla, preguntarle, quería ir como el héroe y el chico que había sido criado, sin embargo, la gente le aseguro que la chica ya había sido ayudada, sido llevada a Hogwarts con una amiga y que se estaba averiguando sobre el tema, aun así Harry apuro a Ginny para averiguar mas sobre el tema, como la situación de la joven.  
Y fue en el momento que Ginny vio la expresión en la cara de Harry que supo que el estaba pensando en los diferentes sospechosos, por supuesto que ella había escuchado como era que entre los testigos habían estado Malfoy y Luna. Ella solo estaba celosa, molesta y sabia que no era lo correcto, pero bueno.

  
-Yo escucha que Malfoy había estado hablando con ella

  
-¿Malfoy?

  
-Si, muy intensamente, parecía interesado en ella, no se

  
-¿Vos decís?

  
-No creo, vos decís que el cambio o ¿no?

  
Era solo una sospecha, una sospecha que ella sabia que haría que Harry doble pensara todos con Malfoy, sabia que estaba mal, por Merlin, ella lo sabia, y quería retractar su palabras pero ya era demasiado tarde, mas cuando vio que Harry se despedida de ella y corría hacia Ron y Hermione que lo esperaban por donde ella lo había tacleado, el le había dicho de ir con ellos, pero luego de esa mentira ella no se sentía con las energías de pasar el tiempo con ellos, mas sabiendo que seguro discutirían el tema, lo hablarían, y Harry mencionaría su mentira y no se creía capaz de mentir mas, de lastimar mas a un inocente.

Harry no lo podía creer, no podía aceptar que Draco tuviera algo que ver en lo que había pasado, como tampoco le caía bien la idea de que Draco estuviera interesado en esa chica, o en alguien, le molestaba, no por la idea de que Draco no podía presentar interés en personas, sino por presentar, era complicado y lo sabia. Cuando alcanzo a Ron y Hermione, solo, por que raramente, y agradecidamente, Ginny había decidió volver con sus amigos. Sus amigos ya parecían saber lo que había pasado, y mientras le pasaban caramelos a el, lo discutían apasionadamente, el sabia que Hermione lo estaba vigilando, puesto que estaba muy callado, que estaba esperando que el comentara, pero no sabia que decir. Otra vez tenia un dolor de cabeza, y no sabia en verdad que era lo que quería decir, cual era su opinión cual era su duda. Estaban llegando a Hogwarts la puertas cercas, y el calor que podía proveer el interior del castillo el lo sentía estaban cerca, y cuando vio el pelo naranja que era acompañado del rubio de su compañera, lo decidió.

  
-Me contaron que Draco estuve hablando con ella, como si estuviera interesado

  
-¿Y que piensas que el tuvo algo que ver?

  
Ron le hablaba con la boca, cerrada y aunque Harry quería negarlo, quería decir que esa idea no la pensó sabia que no podía como también sabia que no podía negar la idea de que Luna quien estaba sonriendo con Luna le molestaba, toda persona demasiado cerca o sospechada cerca le molestaba y no estaba listo para discutir ese tema. Estaban llegando a la puerta, cuando se detuvieron por que Hermione empezó a reír a reír sin parar agarrando su estomagó y mirando hacia los dos, quienes no entendían.

  
-¿Quien te dijo esto?

  
-Ehm…Ginny

  
La risa de ella se contuvo, no se rió por que en verdad era gracioso, aunque lo era, se rió por que era obvio que le molestaba a Harry como también era obvio quien seria de acusar de tal asunto a Draco, ella sabia que Ginny era una persona dulce, amable y valiente, pero era un apersona y los celos son una horrible enfermedad, y sabia que podían hacer cosas horribles, aunque debía admitir algo.

  
-Es verdad que Draco estuve hablando con ella

  
Hermione había escuchado que esta chica quizás sabría de unos libros que podrían ayudar a Draco con su tema, y así era el caso, que gracias al cambio de personalidad de Draco la chica fue mas que amable en querer ayudarlos en darle los nombres de los libros.

  
-Pero no las razones que tu piensas, hablo con ella por un libros y Harry, Draco es gay

  
Gay, Draco Malfoy era gay, le gustaban los hombres, el quería un hombre como pareja, no una mujer, y por alguna razón inexplicable, eso alegraba a Harry mas de lo que podía explicar, la idea de que Luna era solo una amiga, de que la chica era solo una conocida, de que ninguna mujer cercana a Draco no era mas que una chica, lo alegraba, le aligeraba sus molestias de una manera que ni siquiera cuando escuche que Ginny no tenia mas novio lo había aligerado, se sentía liviano y feliz. Por eso cuando se encontró con Draco esa noche, en el mismo lugar que la ultima vez, no pudo evitar sentarse al lado de el y despeinarle el pelo con una sonrisa en el pelo.

  
-Harry!

  
Obvio que a Draco no le molestaba, en algún momento el mechón fuera de lugar lo hubiera molestado, pero ese era un Draco que debía mantener una imagen, una postura, una idea, uno que no era gay por que eso no era lo correcto según padre, como también un Draco que no tendría el brazo tan puro como la nieve. Draco no estaba esperando a Harry esa noche, por supuesto que había ido la otra noche, pero el no esperaba que se fuera a repetir, que Harry quisiera volver a pasar tiempo tan abiertamente con el, que quisiera pasar tiempo a solas, eso hizo que sus cachetes se ruborizaran y que Harry sonriera.

  
-Estas muy feliz esta noche

  
-¿Que uno no lo puede estar?

  
-Si, si, pero ¿Se puede saber la razón?

  
-Es un secreto

  
Y Draco quería saber, por supuesto que quería saber, el era un Slytherin, era el, pero no quería presionar, romper la magia que hizo que Harry se sentara tan cerca de el y que le sonriera así como tampoco no quería pensar que quizás la razón era Ginny por su alegría por lo que se callo y decidió absorber la alegría de Harry. Mientras que Harry decidió absorber el calor, la compañía y la sonrisa en los labios de Draco, si el quería preguntar cosas, y aprender, como el cambio de color en su pelo que era constante y le recordaba a alguien, pero no quería romper el momento, no quería.

  
-Ya están por empezar los torneos de quidditch

  
-Si

  
Draco que miraba a las estrellas, miro a Harry por el rabillo de su ojo, quien lo estaba mirando y al ver que había sido atrapado miro para las estrellas rapido aunque el rubor que apareció en su piel lo delato, un rubor que Draco encontró extremadamente delicioso.

  
-¿Asustado?

  
-¿De que?

  
-De perder

  
Harry sonrío sonrío ligero y abierto, como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia con gente que no conociera sus sonrisas falsas o falta de alegría era una conversación honesta, simple, pero perfecta, debajo de las estrellas, brazos tocandose, y los dos compartiendo un momento.

  
-Nunca

  
Hablaron de quidditch, de tarea, del viaje de ese día hablaron, y compartieron un cupcake que le quedaba a Harry, esos cupcake que Harry no compartía a nadie, un mismo cupcake que ensucio los labios de Draco con chocolate y dejo a Harry sediento, cuando los dos se despidieron, habían pasado horas desde la hora de toque, se despidieron lento, con deseo de mas tiempo, pero debían irse, debían volver a sus cuartos, dormir tranquilos y sin pesadillas, com Harry debía resolver el misterio y entender por que, aunque Draco no estaba mas con el, aun se sentía cálido, feliz, libre y ligero. Comprender los sentimientos.

Draco era gay, eso era lo que Harry entendía y eso lo había alegrado cuando lo veía cerca de mujeres, le molestaba cuando varones se le acercaban, por que ahora que sabían que el era bueno, que había paz entre ellos, todos los que lo creían lo aceptaban, le hablaban, se le acercaban, ademas de que parecía de que Draco parecía ser sociable, aunque reservaba sus risas y su vida para sus amigos mas cercanos, Luna. Harry sabia que Draco le enseñaba a unos chicos mas jóvenes a jugar quidditch y le parecía fantástico mas allá de que eran en su mayoría varones, si ahora a Harry le molestaban los varones, aun negándose a aceptar por que. Era Sábado otra vez, cuando estaba mas que feliz, era una alegría que no podía contener, ese día su padre, Remus y Sirius lo verían en Hogsmeade para una reunión para hablar, un momento de familia, cercano, privado, Harry estaba mas que feliz, sabia que seria un momento que solo compartiría con Ron y Hermione.  
Estaba mas que feliz cuando abrazo a Sirius y Remus, Sirius quien lo levanto en el aire, y cuando su padre lo abrazo y se tomaron su tiempo en el abrazo, en el calor de cada uno, en la certeza de su vida, sabia que estaba con su familia. En ese momento en el no pensó en nada mas. Hasta que.

Era Sábado el Sábado un Sábado con el que había estado soñando desde que podía ir a Hogsmeade, un Sábado donde su familia lo fuera a visitar, hablar fuera de cartas abrazos, alegrías familia, un Sábado que nunca tuvo por que su padre decía que eso no era correcto, que los afectos eran en privados y que no había que mezclarse así con la gente. Sin embargo ese Sábado cuando el caminaba con Luna, cuando vio la manera que Harry se abrazaba con su familia, con quien era su tío y su pareja y su padre, el sintió ese deseo, alegría por la alegría de Harry y alegría por que este era su sábado puesto que agachado en el árbol en el que estaba con Luna el otro día estaba Regulus agachado. Fue corriendo hacia el, con el pelo en un arco iris, para detenerse enfrente de el, no sabia como actuar, como era que debía ser con Regulus, mas allá de que su tío había demostrado ser diferente a su padre aun el dudaba sobre sus demostraciones de amor, porque Regulus aun era un Black, alguien amable, cálido y familia, pero a veces necesitaba espacio, frío demasiado pasado lo azotaba. Sin embargo, cuando Regulus lo vio y le sonrío Draco no dudo, se tiro sobre su tío y lo abrazo, escondiendo su cara en su cuello, alegre de lo que mas jamas había estado era libre y tenia alguien, un familia, que lo iba a visitar y lo abrazaba sin importar enfrente de todos.

  
-¿Es ese Malfoy?

  
Si Harry no estaba pensando en nada, ni siquiera en que Draco era gay, y los hombres cercanos a el, sin embargo ahí estaba Draco abrazando a un hombre, demasiado fuerte, cercanos y con el pelo en arco iris. Harry estaba furioso

 

 


	8. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James recuerda el pasado en una persona que no puede ser.  
> Harry aprende la suerte que quizas se merecia.

 

Draco se sentía en verdad afortunado, agradecido por la suerte de su vida y como era posible de que el fuera y libre en el año que su vida iba a terminar como el la conocía sin embargo en ese momento el se encontraba tirado en la nieve entre dos personas, dos personas que el nunca hubiera creído que hubieran sido dos de sus personas mas importantes en su vida, y mas en tan corto tiempo. Su vida había cambiado, y aunque extrañaba a su madre, aun escribía cartas que no mandaba, y noches en las que se encontraba en el baño llorando, aun así no la cambiaría, no cambiaría la felicidad, el amor y la libertad. Este momento que el estaba viviendo, el lo guardaría por el resto de su vida, para uno de esos recuerdos que el vería en los momentos que no fuera tan feliz, en esos momentos que dudara de su vida y la idea de su madre le doliera mucho, vería el momento en que Luna dijo de hacer ángeles de nieve, una idea ridícula una idea de bajo nivel para un Malfoy, hasta quizás un Black, no obstante Regulus se tiro con Luna al suelo a mover los brazos y piernas, y Draco aun se negaba, se negaba a mojar sus ropas o congelarse obviamente que ninguno de los dos acepto sus quejas y lo tiraron al suelo con el, y ahí estaban los tres, moviendo los brazos y piernas como idiotas, riendo, hablando en algunas palabras, y si tenían frío y estaban congelados, pero estaban felices.

  
-Bien, ¿Ahora que?

  
-Ahora hablamos

  
No era serio, no era peligroso, lo supo el momento que vio el brillar en sus ojos y la forma que se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios, había una amenaza en ese brillar, en una idea loca que quería llevar a cabo, y Draco había aprendido luego de explosiones, malas palabras, y, una vez, pelo quemado, que lo mejor era evitar esa expresión en la cara de Regulus, sin embargo no pudo evitar querer escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, quizás fuera una locura, un experimento que los dejaría con humo y polvo en todas partes, pero Draco no podía negar que extrañaba la locura de su tío la forma que siempre encontraba la solución a sus problemas de alguna manera increíble, una manera que demostraba la inteligencia de Regulus pero al mismo tiempo remarcaba su leve locura.

  
-Bueno, pero en un lugar cálido

  
-Tres pasos adelante querido sobrino

  
-Aviso que tengo mucha hambre, como mucha

  
-Bueno bueno, vamos para hablar y comer

  
Los tres caminaron a paso lento, mas allá de que serian saber que era lo que Regulus les quería contar, o cuanto frío Draco tuviera y Luna hambre tuviera, querían disfrutar el tiempo juntos, mas que nada Draco y Regulus, que aunque se habían vuelto familia hacia ya tres meses, se habían vuelto cercanos, una fuerte relación de tío y sobrino, ambos se respetaban y querían en el poco tiempo se habían encontrado compartiendo mismos gustos y compartiendo pensamientos, como compartiendo su vida, los había unido a los Black y abriéndolos a una nueva vida, al mismo tiempo aunque Luna no era familia y extrañaba a su padre, quien no era fan del frío era querida por los dos a un mismo nivel, apreciada y protegida, para Draco ella era su hermana molesta y para Regulus era un mente de información con la que el apreciaba discutir sus relatos de encuentros con animales fantásticos Por lo que si, se tomaron su tiempo, hablando de como estaba Chester, de como iba el colegio, o a que nuevo lugar había ido Regulus. Draco sabia que estaban evitando un tema, un tema muy importante, que cuando llegaron a las tres escobas, no se pudo evitar mas.

  
-Adentro esta Harry y su familia

  
-Ah, claro

  
Era un tema que no habían discutido, uno que Draco no había preguntado demasiado por respetar la privacidad y por que creía que era una herida que no había cerrado del todo y que el entendía que tenia relación con el brazo que su tío nunca destapaba, entendía aunque quería saber.   
Regulus, se puso la capucha de la campera que estaba usando, esperando que pudiera tapar su cara de las personas que lo quisieran ver, podría haber usado su vara para cambiar de apariencia pero no quería pasar así su tiempo con su familia, ni quería cambiar por la familia a la que el había abandonado, sabia que debería volver, que sus actos de guerra ya habían sido perdonados y olvidados, que el pasado había estado atrás no obstante la herida que el tenia con su pasado estaba relacionada con las personas que estaba sentada Harry Potter, siendo mas preciso con dos personas en esa mesa, dos de las cuales el había decepcionado y al mismo tiempo una que lo había abandonado, no, el no quería volver a abrir esa herida y trabajar en ella, quería vivir en esta negación y dejar el pasado atrás sabia que si eso fuera verdad su corazón no lateria como latía, ni se taparía la cara, pero bueno la negación es la primera etapa.

Cuando entraron, sintieron los ojos en ellos como el silencio reino el lugar, la forma que la presencia de ellos tres rompía el ruido del lugar y atraía la atención a todos, a Draco en algún momento le hubiera gustado, por ser un Malfoy, sin embargo en ese momento el entendía lo que era ser Harry y no le agradaba, la forma que querían entender estudiar, aprender, era incomodo y sin privacidad. El pelo había cambiado a blanco, un blanco que era como la nieve y resaltaba en la falta de luz del lugar y la oscuridad que parecía aparecer en los lugares en los momentos de nieve, momentos incomodos. Luna fue la que tomo el momento que el silencio se rompió a causa de un gruñido, en arrastrar a Regulus y Draco a una mesa en el fondo, donde estarían cómodos y lejos de aquellos que querían verlos o molestarlos, ademas de que ella comprendía de que Regulus quería privacidad. Se sentaron y esperaron mientras Luna fue a pedir la comida y la bebida para los tres, Draco estaba intentado controlar su pelo para que cambiara al pelo negro que fuera menos llamativo y mas fácil de ocultar, mientras que los ojos de Regulus estaban enfocados en unas mesas mas adelante, donde unos ojos del color de las hojas de primavera lo miraban, con una pasión que le ganaba al fuego de la chimenea.

  
-Harry! No somos animales, por dios

  
El no sabia que podía gruñir, como no creía que fuera posible para un ser humano gruñir, lo había intentando varias veces cuando Sirius se volvía Padfoot o cuando se entero del secreto de Remus, pero nunca lo había logrado, siempre fallando, por lo que siempre quedaba con una mueca en la cara con el intento fallido del gruñido que nunca le salía sin embargo el momento que el vio que Draco, con el pelo blanco y ese rubor tan hermoso, se acerco inconscientemente a su compañero no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar gruñir, frustrado y posesivo. Estaba sorprendido ante el éxito del gruñido, pero no pudo celebrar el éxito de su trabajo de toda la vida, por que el hombre aun seguía con Draco, sentándose a su lado, y en ese momento mirando hacia la mesa donde Harry, familia y amigos estaban sentados, algo que lo irritaba a Harry, por que parecía que le estaba echando en cara como era que tenia cerca a Draco, a Draco quien no había mirado hacia Harry, lo estaba retando eso era lo que creía Harry, no podía creer que quizás solo estaba mirando, o mirando a otras personas.

  
-Harry, deja de mirar

  
-James, deja de mirar

  
Hermione y Remus, los dos al mismo tiempo, miraron a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, y molestos con la falta de modales que parecía demostrar sus amigos al observar con tanta atención a la mesa donde estaban Draco y su compañía Hermione sabia que aun con la amistad que estaba creciendo, y el cambio en persona en Draco, Harry aun sospechaba de sus intenciones como también sabia que eso no era la única razón por la cual su amigo parecía presentar tal nivel de obsesión con el Slytherin, era algo mas profundo, primitivo, y complicado que esa rivalidad del pasado y sabia que su amigo aun no lo aceptaba del todo, ni lo comprendía ella solo esperaba que lo entendiera pronto antes de que pasara algo que hiciera que ella le pegara con el libro, honrando a su profesor Snape. Mientras que Remus, no llegaba a comprender la necesidad de su amigo, de su Potter, en quedandose observando donde se encontraba Malfoy, en otro tiempo el hubiera entendido por que era que James miraba, como miraba en ese momento, al Slytherin, pero en ese otro tiempo era incluso otro Slytherin, ahora no tenia sentido.

  
-No estoy viendo

  
-Ehm, si

  
Ron no podía darle la razón a Harry, mas cuando Harry seguía mirando hacia la mesa mientras negaba sus intenciones. En cambio, James había logrado despegarse de la mesa donde se encontraba el compañero de Malfoy, se había quedado atrapado en un recuerdo, en una sospecha que era imposible, en la idea.

  
-Perdón, pensé que era alguien quien solía conocer

  
-¿Quien?

  
Ahí fue cuando Harry decidió despegar su mirada de los ojos del color de la tinta que lo miraban, unos ojos, que aunque el detestara admitir, eran hermosos, atractivos, unos ojos que por alguna razón le lastimaban en el alma a Harry ver, parecían tristes, deseando, cuando miraban a su mesa, algo que no tenían sentido, ya que estaba desafiando a Harry con respecto a Draco. No obstante, Harry vio casi la misma mirada en los ojos de su padre, quien tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana y ojos tristes.

  
-Alguien del pasado, alguien imposible

  
Y ahí fue cuando los tres amigos de James, miraron para otro lado, mientras Remus agarraba la mano de Sirius quien no miraba a la mesa luego de lo que dijo James, incapaz de ver una persona que le recordara a uno de sus mayores dolores, una de sus mayores vergüenzas en su actuar de joven, su arrepentimiento del pasado, no vería para allá evitaría mirar para donde James creyó ver a un Regulus Black, por que eso era imposible, ya que el estaba muerto, sacrificandose por ellos, por la guerra, por el lado que Sirius siempre quizo para el, por el hermano que lo había abandonado y decepcionado. Remus sabia que era un dolor del cual no se podía hablar, uno que el nunca iba a poder ayudar a aliviar o sanara por lo que siempre nada mas daba su apoyo, su presencia y alguna ayuda para las dos personas que mas sintieron la perdida de Regulus, igual lo que mas lo heria a Remus, mas allá del dolor de su amado, era no poder dar apoyo a su mejor amigo, a James quien lo sufría solo, quien no aceptaba el consuelo que Remus quisiera ofrecer. Una historia compleja era.   
Harry comprendió que quizás era el momento de hablar de quidditch, de abandonar el dolor que trajo esa pregunta, como rechazar la molestia que sentía ante la mesa que estaba al fondo y Draco con otro hombre.

  
-He encontrado la forma de ayudarte con lo de metamorphmagus

  
-¿Como?

  
-Todo a su debido tiempo

  
La sonrisa de problemas y promesas de pelo quemado, si Draco estaba preocupado pero al mismo tiempo estaba alegre, por que esto era conocido, esta pequeña amenaza de pelo, lo iba a ayudar. Regulus le pidió que anotaran lo que estaba por decir así lo podían intentar luego, ya que no esperaba que los dos pudieran esperar hasta que tuvieran que volver de vacaciones Regulus les explico, que la idea se la había dado su hermano, recordar a su hermano y saber del secreto que su hermano compartió con el en su forma animagus, el decidió averiguar si existía la misma trampa para lo de Draco y si lo había una trampa, mas rara y asquerosa de gusto al hacerla, pero una con éxito por lo que Draco y Luna aceptaron lo que Regulus les quería ofrecer, les dijo que iban a tener que robar de Snape como también debían saber de que iba a hacer una pócima que iba a tomar una noche entera por lo que recomendaba que lo hicieran de un fin de semana y ademas no quería que se perdieran clase o presentaran sospecha. Hablaron durante el almuerzo, todo lo que debían obtener, como lo que debían hacer, y una vez que eso se hablo.   
Hablaron de temas mas cotidianas como el juego de quidditch que estaban por venir, se tomaron su tiempo, en disfrutar de la compañía siendo con la familia de Potter, en ser los últimos en irse de Hogsmeade, y aunque Draco quería hablar con Harry prefería mas dar a cada uno el momento de disfrutar la alegría del post momento con su familia.

  
Harry había ganado el Felix Felicis y si era verdad que quizás no lo había ganado honestamente como debía pero también sabia que cuando recibió las felicitaciones de Draco quien le pregunto durante un largo rato sus secretos a la noche, eso lo hizo feliz, lo hizo feliz como Draco lo miraba y se sentaba cerca de el, sin haberlo tomado le había traído suerte en tanto tiempo que paso con Draco, al mismo tiempo no la quería tomar por que no sentía que se lo merecía Pensó en utilizarlo para averiguar los secretos de Draco, lo pensó para el bien pero luego decidió que eso no era lo correcto, ni justo para Draco, ademas de que quería ganarse su derecho a saber, la confianza de Draco. Algunos de sus amigos le dijeron de que lo podía utilizar para ganara la copa, para conseguir una cita con Ginny (que por alguna razón no había pensando en eso), en aprobar los exámenes en tantas cosas, no obstante el no quería ni le veía el uso para ellas, por eso fue que la termino utilizando para que Ron entrara al equipo, en su momento pensó que era una buena idea, mas cuando vio como Ron había empezado a creer en si mismo, sin necesitar el apoyo de De el o Hermione, aunque bueno el de Hermione si, mas con la pequeña ayuda que el vio que ella le dio, pero el Felix Felicis parecía que también le había traído ayuda a el con que Ginny no estuvo pegada a el durante el momento de las practicas ya que había decidió quedarse con la mitad del equipo que se había quedado apoyando a Ron, mientras el había decidido quedarse con el equipo que quizás tenia los menos experienciados, pero al mismo tiempo tenia uno de los chicos que Draco había entrenado, una chica pequeña de segundo, una veloz y con un temperamento fuerte como el de Ginny, una fuerza que temer.   
Sin embargo esa no fue toda la suerte, no, la suerte en verdad fue cuando el mismo Draco apareció a las practicas sentándose al lado de Hermione, aunque, al principio no parecía no estar interesado en lo que pasaba con que estaba hablando mas con ella y mostrándole un papel, sin embargo cuando el juego empezó sus ojos quedaron pegados en el equipo de Harry, el sabia que seguro Draco había ido a ver el partido por la chica, no obstante el no pudo evitar pensar que fue por el, mas cuando tuve que tener ese aterrizaje forzado a causa de una atrapada de la snitch que le hizo recordar a sus primeros años, en el momento que todos volaban veloz para ver si Harry estaba bien, aunque todos se olvidaron eso el momento que Harry había mostrado que estaba bien y tenia la snitch. Como era de esperar.

  
-Harry

  
Fue en el momento después de la ducha, cuando la mayoría se había ido para festejar o preparar en mejores juegos para el futuro por venir, el debía ir a la fiesta de Gryffindor por la chica que Draco que había entrenado y Ron, sabia que seguro lo estaban esperando, no obstante necesitaba el calor y la relajación que le podía traer el agua caliente a sus músculos al fin y al cabo había puesto su todo en ese torneo, pero mas que nada se había quedado mas tiempo para ver los moretones que se le habían formado en su cuerpo y el rasguño que parecía tener su brazo que había rozado forzosamente contra su uniforme. Por lo que se había tomado su tiempo, así que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie afuera de las salas para cambiarse, no obstante ahí estaba, ahí estaba un Draco que tenia las mejillas rojas, respirando rápido y el pelo despeinado, el pelo que lo tenia de un color azul como el océano enojado, los brazos al descubierto la camisa fuera de los pantalones, la corbata suelta, no era Malfoy pero, Harry estaba empezando a comprender, que ese era Draco.

  
-¿Draco?

  
-Dame tu brazo

  
-¿Que?

  
-Dame tu brazo, el izquierdo

  
Draco había visto como Harry había chocado, y sabia por la forma que había chocado que se había lastimado, que se había chocado y seguro creado alguna herida en el brazo como debía tener moretones, mas allá de que lo negara, por que Draco se había caído así, varias veces, y había negado heridas, varias veces. En el verano cuando el estaba jugando con Regulus, quien demostró ser un muy buen jugador, casi de nivel de Harry, había tenido la misma caída y Regulus lo había tratado con cuidado, sabiendo, y diciendo.

  
-Uno siempre debe cuidar de los que quiere

  
Y fue por eso que el agarro el brazo de Harry para mover la manga de la herida y ver, y no era grave, era leve, mediana, se había raspado la piel y estaba roja como también parecía tener pequeñas pecas que parecían sangre, si no era el peligroso, ni dañino, pero igual Draco quería cuidar de Harry por lo que había ido corriendo a su cuarto para conseguir el desinfectante y alguna gasa para proteger el raspar, al ver Draco lo que había hecho, como había soplado sobre la herida y luego puesto la gasa, estando tan cerca de Harry, por algo que era obviamente una exageración, se sentía estupido.

  
-Ehm…yo vi tu caída y supe que seguro te lastimaste

  
El pelo rojo, las mejillas ruborizadas los ojos que no lo miraban y como se mordía los labios, hacían que Harry quisiera besarlo, por que había venido a ver por sus heridas, se había preocupado y había venido corriendo como esperando por el.

  
-Tengo moretones en el pecho por si también quiere verlos

  
Rubor mas profundo, el rojo de la sangre su pelo y Harry era una basura que sonreía descaradamente.

  
-Nnno, pero quizás deberías ir a que te los vean

  
Rubor completo.

  
-Bueno debería ir yendo, LuLu me espera

  
Y cuando Draco se fue corriendo, con el pelo que brillaba fuerte con la luz del sol, el momento que Harry vio su brazo con gasa y sonrío por que sentía calidez y nervios en el estomago, el sabia que quería besar a Draco Malfoy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invente, obviamente, la chica mencionada, perdon, queria mencionar una de las que Draco entreno y luego se que quizaz mis lines de tiempo estan mezcladas, lo lamento, y luego en el proximo capitulo tendremos un Draco que sea mas como el Draco que es un bad ass y luego MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo su apoyo.


	9. Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Hermione hablan,  
> mientras Draco y harry descubren y acercan

  
Cuando llego a la fiesta, todo aun se estaba preparando, por lo visto dando tiempo a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de limpiarse y al mismo tiempo darle tiempo al resto de la casa de preparar el dormitorio con comida y bebidas que consiguieron en contrabando, por lo que Harry aprovecho el momento en que cada persona se distraía con su deber para sentarse enfrente de la estufa y observar como el fuego brillaba y se movía con cada ráfaga de viento que creaba cada persona que se movía observaba el fuego queriendo comprender, queriendo que el fuego tuviera la repuesta hacia sus dudas, bueno ya no eran dudas, ni sospechas, sino mas bien sus pensares que ya eran ideas afirmadas. Había pensado que la idea de querer besar a Draco lo hubiera asustado, que lo hubiera mandado en una negación profunda y quizás hasta alejarse de Draco, no por que no fuera gay, eso no le molestaba tanto habiendo crecido con su padre y tíos que se identificaban como fluidos en el tema de sexualidad, no llegando a ser pansexuales pero cerca del tema, mas yendo al tema de demisexuales, enamorándose de la persona sin importare del sexo, y quizás eso era Harry, no le importaba que Draco fuera gay sino que Draco fuera quien era, y eso lo atraía a Harry. Sin embargo, lo que lo tenia enfrente del fuego, el querer saber la repuesta y entender, era cuales eran sus sentimientos, como también como reaccionar hacia ellos y trabajar en ellos, como también en un nivel le preocupaba, como decirlo, o mas especifico, como decirlo a Ginny quien el quería, en verdad quería, solo que quizás no como la quiso en un momento o como quería a Draco, todo el tiempo cerca y suyo.

  
-Harry, apurate, que ya empieza

  
Hermione estaba feliz, por un lado por que la aprendiz de Draco había quedado adentro, aunque hubiera sido como remplazo, aun así quedo adentro con grandes posibilidades de ser permanente en un año, cuando Harry ya no jugara mas por que terminara Hogwarts, también se debía imaginar que Draco estaba orgulloso al haberse enterado de que otro de sus estudiantes había entrado en uno de los grupos de quidditch, el otro siendo de Ravenclaw. Ella veía con alegría al lado de Harry como sus compañeros la felicitaban con palmadas y malteada en el pelo,la chica se veía feliz, entre amigos, ademas de haber logrado haber entrado tan joven, Harry en un momento se había acercado a felicitarla con unas palabras y una palmada en la espalda, y obvio que su amigo no se dio cuenta del rubor que le dejo a la chica cuando se retiro o como las amigas de la chica se acercaron corriendo a ella el minuto que se alejo de ella, en verdad, Harry a veces podía ser demasiado ciego para su propio bien.   
Ella esperaba que ron hiciera una entrada digna de un Weasley, con los fuegos artificiales de sus hermanos pero manteniendo el rubor típico de el cuando sufría de la vergüenza de demasiada atención ella se sentía orgullosa y feliz por su amigo que había logrado entrar al grupo, mas allá del Felix Felicis lo había logrado mas que nada por su esfuerzo y su trabajo duro, y por eso el debía estar orgulloso como ella lo estaba por el. El momento que el había pisado la sala común sus compañeros lo habían levantado del piso celebrando su union al grupo, gritando su nombre y felicitando, en ese momento la sala común hacia honor a la idea de que los de Gryffindor eran los mas ruidosos, Ron estaba del color de su pelo para cuando lo bajaron de sus brazos, y cuando ella y Harry se acercaban a felicitarlo fue cuando Lavender Brown se tiro a los brazos de Ron y lo beso enfrente de todos, con Ron respondiéndole.

  
-¿Mione?

  
Hermione estaba devastada en el momento que Harry había ido a saludar a Ron y felicitarlo como mejor amigo y capitán ella había aprovechado la oportunidad para escapar, paso por su mente la idea de quizás hasta irse a donde estaban los dormitorios de los de Ravenclaw, queriendo huir de ese momento, de perderlo de su memoria y crear cierta distancia de lo pasado y ocultarse con Luna quien la escucharía y la haría sentir mejor criticando a Ron y Lavender. Pensó en varias formas que podía huir, en un momento de locura pensó en mandar un patronus por Draco y hasta pedir ayuda de el, que le diera un lugar donde ocultarse, aunque sabia que el no la podía ayudar aunque quisiera y lo intentara, al fin y al cabo el estaba en un dormitorio de hombres y no quería que se crearan rumores que no ayudarían a nadie, al final decidió intentar recuperar un control en su respiración y controlar la forma que quería llorar para poder pensar mas claramente en lo que quería hacer, si huir a Ravenclaw, quizás solo huir a su habitación o caminar por los pasillos sin dormir. Fue mientras ella pensaba todas las posibilidades que Harry apareció sentándose al lado de ella, se quedaron sentados en silencio por un rato, en un momento ella se rió por que por supuesto que seria el quien se daría cuenta que ella faltaba, no era por faltar el respeto a Ron, pero era el tipo de relación que Harry y ella tenían donde el otro siempre estaba para el otro, sabiendo cuando se necesitaba y sabiendo leer al otro y notar sus ausencias, eran esos tipos de amigos.

  
-Es un idiota

  
Ella se rió y lo miro a Harry, para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba por la ventana donde se veía las estrellas.

  
-Lo es o ¿No?

  
-¿Por que tiene que doler tanto?

  
-Por que sino seria fácil y todos estarían así

  
-¿Cuando te volviste tan inteligente en este tema?

  
Ella sabia, por supuesto que sabia, al fin y al cabo se leían como libros abiertos, y sabia que era lo que Harry estaba viendo en el fuego, ella sabia, solo que como ella tenia que decir lo que Harry ya sabia, el tenia que decir lo que ella sabia, los dos tenían que aceptarlo para hacer algo sobre eso, por lo que espero, mientras el se despeino mas su pelo e inhalo y exhalo antes de poder decirlo.

  
-Me gusta Draco

  
-Y a mi Ron

  
-Que par que somos ¿Eh?

  
Ella se rió y se levanto, se borro los rastros de lagrima de su cara, como también estiro los músculos que se le habían dormido, aun quedaban rastros de las lagrimas y los ojos rojos, sin embargo el no se lo resalto, no le parecía justo ademas por que sabia lo que podía costar ser así de valiente, borrando las lagrimas y sonriendo como ella lo hacia en ese momento, en el que se limpio el polvo de su ropa y lo agarro lo suficiente fuerte de la muñeca para levantarlo.

  
-¿A donde vamos?

  
-A rebelarnos

  
Harry no entendía y Hermione con la mente clara ya sabia a donde podía ir y a donde no podía ir, esos siendo los lugares de Luna y Draco, no por que no la ayudarían sino por que no estarían ahí. Sabiendo donde estarían estando con mente clara y pensando que tenia donde huir, un lugar con amigos que le habían contado el plan pero le habían dicho que si quería y podía que se diera una vuelta y ella no sabia si podría con la fiesta, pero parecía que podía ella sabia que Harry no sabia nada de los cambios de Draco pero quizás era ahora, aunque no fuera su elección pero si alguien no empujaba a esos dos, nadie lo haría y no tendría sentido, por lo que si arrastraría a Harry y esperaría que Draco no lo tomara a mal y pudiera comprender, al fin y al cabo no seria, quizás un descubrimiento tan grande, ademas si Harry lo quería como decía podría mantener el secreto de Draco. Ella los llevo por varios pasillos, evitando los caminos que sabia que estarían los prefectos de turno y por donde escuchaba ruidos sospechosos, se tomaron su tiempo, tardaron mas de lo que quizás debían pero al final llegaron a donde debían, la sala de requerimientos.

  
Tres golpes, eso fue lo que escucharon, ya estaban por la mitad de la pócima cuando escucharon tres golpes rápidos y seguros, sabían quien era pero por las dudas respondieron los golpes esperando los golpes en repuesta que diría si era ella o no, por lo que esperaron con varas en mano y ansiedad en las venas, hasta que escucharon los tres golpes y bajaron las varas para dejar entrar a Hermione, lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que trajera con ella a Harry, Luna sonrío con felicidad al ver a los dos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaron con diversión al ver por el rabillo se su ojos como el color de pelo de Draco cambiaba a violeta en un rápido cambio de color y como los dos se miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Draco?

  
-Ahora, yo se, que no tenia derecho a traer a Harry conmigo pero estaba conmigo, dándome apoyo emocional y no lo podía dejar ahí y no le tenemos que explicar nada o ¿No, Harry?

  
-¿Explicar?

  
Un codazo a las costillas.

  
-Ah, no no, no me tienen que explicar nada, nada

  
Aunque quería saber, por supuesto que quería saber, quería saber por que la sala parecía como el aula de Slughorn, quería comprender que estaban haciendo luego de horas y que era el secreto que los tres mantenían y la razón por que Draco no lo miraba a los ojos y se mordio los labios en duda. Quería saber y dar apoyo.

  
-Igual saben que pueden confiar en mi

  
-Lo se, lo sabemos

  
A Draco le tomo diez segundos, diez segundos pensar en todas las consecuencias en decirle a Harry lo que estaba pasando, pero luego de decidir que solo le explicaría el funcionar de la pócima y no lo que viene de antes, la información la relación con su familia y pasado, decidió que era seguro, cómodo fácil de confiar, por lo que se sentó con ellos en el piso y le explico en las maneras mas simples y con los agujeros en el relato lo que estaban haciendo, como Draco había conseguido los ingredientes de Snape con un simple manipular de palabras y como era que era una pócima que tomaba toda la noche, le explico con detalles, explicando y dando a entender el cambio de color de su pelo y sabia que por como Harry lo miraba el lo entendía en algunos momentos Hermione o Luna saltaban a explicar algún termino como a veces se levantaban para controlar la pócima. A Harry le tomo un minuto absorber la información compartida.

-¿Metamorphmagus?

  
-Si

  
-Ok, gracias por confiar

  
Y mientras Draco se quedaba sorprendido por la pureza en la sonrisa de Harry, Harry pensaba en donde había escuchado lo de metamorphmagus antes como entendía cosas que antes no tenia sentido, el estudiar en biblioteca, la participación constante de Hermione y el cambio radical en el pelo de Draco, sentía que con esa información sus sospechas bajaban, que las piezas del rompecabezas caían en su lugar y todo tenia un sentido que el podía respetar y confiar, aunque aun habían piezas que aun no hacían click, sabia que aun había cosas que Draco no decía y se resguardaba, y aunque le molestaba por su necesidad de saber, lo entendía y respetaba, respetaba como era que Draco necesitaba tiempo para decir el ultimo gran secreto, el ultimo gran click, no obstante en ese momento lo que mas molestaba a Harry era poder saber donde había escuchado lo de metamorphmagus antes.  
La noche se paso con Harry ofreciendo ayuda donde podía ya que la verdad era que sin el libro que lo ayudaba el no era bueno en pociones, sino que seguro era peor que un chico de primero, por lo que la mayoría de la noche la paso sentado observando como tres de las mentes mas inteligentes de Hogwarts trabajaban, no se aburrió en ningún momento, por que no lo excluían de lo que pasaba, las risas eran compartidas, ademas de que Luna lo había tomado como su tarea especial explicarle a Harry que era lo que estaban haciendo, cada acción que hacían ella la explicaba, como Draco tomo su tarea personal incluir a Harry en las conversaciones, mas allá de que alguna que otra el no entendía ellos se molestaban en que el entendiera y pudiera ser parte de todo, Hermione fue la que le daba tareas a Harry, diciendo que no lo había traído para nada a ese lugar, dentro de todo fue una buena noche, una buena noche de ver a Draco entre sus amigos, entre la persona que mas apreciaba, como ver el nuevo color verde que aparecía en su pelo, hubo momentos que su lengua deseaba preguntar por el hombre del otro día por ese que aun molestaba a Harry, sin embargo el momento que Draco lo miraba y le se acordaba de la gaza en su brazo se olvidaba de tal molestia. La noche se paso rápido no como Harry hubiera querido pero así fue, entre las risas, algunas tareas fallidas y compartir comidas, le hizo recordar a los momentos simples, en los que recién descubría lo malo, en el que aun creía que podía ser normal, al mismo tiempo extrañaba la presencia de Ron, aunque entendía por que no debía ir, no obstante no lo podía evitar.

  
-Bueno, ahora hay que dejarla reposar

  
Harry observaba con sed en la garganta y hambre por algo que no era comida, observaba, la forma que Draco estiraba sus brazos, la forma que su camisa se levantaba y dejaba ver el inicio de su estomago, un estomago plano y que seguramente debía tener cierto trabajo de tanto quidditch, Harry había perdido su voz y Hermione lo veía.

  
-Tengo hambre ¿Alguien?

  
-Yo

  
-Ok, Lulu y yo iremos a la cocina a buscar comida me parece que lo mejor seria que ustedes vigilen por la duda

  
Harry no llego a responder antes de que Draco se fuera con Luna, el momento que ellos dos Hermione no pudo evitar en su cara y mientras Harry quería responderle y avergonzarse no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por su cara frustrado, puesto que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esa parte de piel que le hacia sentir cosas que no era justo.

  
-Perdón, estaba viendo donde veia

  
Así fue como empezó los dos estaban a mitad de camino de la cocina, se estaban tomando su tiempo en caminar queriendo despertar los músculos dormidos como poder absorber la luz que entraba de las ventanas, ninguno de los dos hablaba por que necesitaban el silencio, el momento de poder respirar y descansar el cuerpo cansado, estaban agotados, y fue en el momento que doblaron en un pasillo que lo vieron, unos compañeros de la casa de Draco que acababan de empujar unos chicos de primero de Hufflepuff luego de decirles sangre sucia, y Draco sabia que en otro momento el hubiera sido ese, que hubiera encontrado placer en herir de esa manera por la idea de ser un Malfoy, aunque en verdad lo detestaba, detestaba el temor en los ojos de la gente y la forma que lo miraban, como odiaba el pesar de esas palabras en su lengua, esas palabras que definían nada, solo separaban y lastimaban. Pero ahora en una diferente época para el, un momento donde no era cobarde y era valiente, sabiendo consecuencias y que no podía aceptar ese trato y por eso le puso la traba a sus compañeros quienes trastabillaron y lo vieron con el ceño fruncido, Luna se había ido a ayudar a los chicos de primero.

  
-¿Que crees que estas haciendo traidor?

  
-¿Yo? Nada, solo caminaba cuando ustedes no vieron donde veían

  
Eran dos, y Draco sabia que sonreír inocente no iba a ayudar, pero le molestaba, le molestaba verse en ellos, como le molestaba ahora ver la injusticia y le alegraba poder defender y atacar, los chicos lo miraron y se estaban yendo.

  
-Vamos, es un cobarde no lo vale

  
Y ahí se rió y fue cuando todo se arruino por que los Slytherin levantaron sus varas mientras el los veía con esos ojos grises, ojos grises similares a los de Regulus con el pelo negro oscuro como la noche, por supuesto que Luna fue la única que se dio cuenta de como era que Draco se parecía en ese momento a su tío.

  
-Vamos, vamos, no sean así, saben que no debemos mentir o ¿No?

  
-¿Que?

  
-Mi amigo, compadre, que acá yo no soy el cobarde sino que ustedes

  
Los dos estaban enojados y el lo podía ver, por la manera que agarraban sus varas y los ceños fruncidos pero el no lo podía evitar, no podía evitar atacar y reírse de ellos.

  
-Ven, brazos al descubierto ¿Por que no muestran sus brazos? Si es que se atreven, obviamente

  
Y la sonrisa torcida, los ojos que brillaban y ahí fue cuando el primer jinx salió de los labios de uno de los dos chicos, lo que el decía no era un gran ataque, pero sabia que era el dedo en la llaga, la idea de como casi toda la casa de Slytherin escondían sus brazos en camisas largas o remeras, excepto el, el siempre mostraba sus brazos blancos y puros. Fue algo estupido pero hizo que se enojaran y lanzaran hechizos, y para Draco, luego de peleas, ya sabia como defenderse y se reía por que era divertido los intentos inútiles de los otros.

  
-Vamos, demuestren que son hombres, valientes, vamos

  
Luna quería detenerlo, veía el peligro venir, lo veía venir, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que no lo podía detener como sabia que los de Slytherin se merecían lo que Draco fuera a hacerles, ademas de que era una forma de Draco hacer paces, de recuperar lo que perdió como Malfoy. No obstante eso fue lo que rompió a los Slytherin decir eso.

  
-¿Que? ¿Vos nos vas a enseñar a ser hombres, valientes? ¿Vos que abandonaste a tu familia? ¿Tu que eres el cobarde, la desgracia, el que abandono a su familia? Tu que eres ahora solo un sucio, asqueroso, vergüenza de Black

  
Y eso fue todo lo que tomo, para que Draco se enojara y gritara un expelliarmus hacia los dos, para luego tirarse sobre los dos, cayendo en el instinto mas primitivo de los humanos, la violencia en forma física un golpe tras otro, si habían dos en contra de Draco pero ellos no sabían pelar sin varas mientras que Draco algo sabia luego de la vez que Hermione le había pegado en tercero. Era como una pelea de perros rabiosos, queriendo destruir al otro, se estaban diciendo cosas pero nadie llegaba a escuchar que era lo que decían.

Cuando Harry y Hermione se enteraron de lo que había pasado, ya había pasado unas horas, Luna y Draco se habían ido hacia dos horas pero no se habían preocupado por que supusieron de que se iban a tomar su tiempo con el cansancio de un trabajo de la noche, en la tercera hora se habían preocupado pero también se estaban durmiendo, logrando poner hechizos de advertencia alrededor de la pócima se acostaron a esperar a que aparecieran, asegurandose de que para la cuarta hora irían a buscarlos, sin embargo fue en la quinta que Luna apareció tenia el pelo desarreglado, las mejillas rojas y comida en sus manos, pero sin Draco y Harry no tardo en preguntar, ella les explico como fue que Slughorn había sido el que los encontró y los separo, que injustamente le dio mas horas a Draco que a los otros dos, ya que Draco había sido el que había iniciado la pelea física les explico cada detalle y respondió cada pregunta que le hicieron, Harry y Hermione querían ir a hablar con Slughorn para solucionar el tema como ir a ver a Draco, sin embargo fue Luna la que los detuvo diciendo de que seria inútil ya que a Draco le quedaban dos horas no mas ademas de que no lograrían nada y que debían ver la pócima que por el momento lo mejor seria comer, ademas de que no le pasaría nada malo a Draco, eso no evitaba que Harry quisiera venganza en los de Slytherin por haber tocado a Draco como por su comportamiento, estaba orgulloso por lo que había contado Luna aunque, una vez mas, sentía que cierta información se había omitido por que no entendía por que Draco iniciaría una pelea física.

Cuando el castigo termino, Draco se encontró apoyado en una ventana de un corredizo, era a mitad de camino entre la sala de requerimientos y donde Slughorn lo había hecho escribir un ensayo sobre lo malo en violencia física como responde runa preguntas sobre pociones, Draco tenia hambre, estaba cansado y le dolía donde le habían golpeado, sabia que tenia moretones en el pecho como debía tener en la cara por la manera que unas personas lo habían mirado, pero no le importaba demasiado, en ese momento estaba mas interesado en prender el cigarrillo y poder fumar, Draco no era un fumador y no había descubierto los cigarrillos hasta que lo había visto a Regulus fumar, por supuesto que fue Luna la que averiguo como y así aprendieron a fumar, aunque no eran fumadores los dos sabían apreciar un cigarrillo en momento de stress o momentos como estos, donde el estaba agotado, por lo que prendió un cigarrillo y fumo.  
Fue en la cuarta pitada, cuando había cerrado los ojos, que sintió algo frío en la mejilla donde sospechaba donde estaba el moretón abrió los ojos en sorpresa como en una forma de aliviar, ya que el frío dormía el dolor, hasta lo disminuía lo que Draco no esperaba ver era a Harry sosteniendo algo frío contra su cara, no esperaba ver los ojos verdes preocupado por el.

  
-Te estuve buscando por todos lados, te estábamos esperando

  
-Ah, disculpa, mi culpa

  
Draco levanto la mano con el cigarrillo en una forma de disculpa, con la sonrisa torcida esa sonrisa que parecía que estaba divertido por una razón y en ese momento Harry olvido como respirar, por que ya Draco con pelo negro, el uniforme arrugado y desarreglado, y el cigarrillo era una imagen que le hacia a Harry pensar que tendría un infarto, sin embargo esa sonrisa fue lo que aseguro a Harry que lo tendía y al mismo tiempo tenia ganas de golpear una pared al ver el moretón en la cara de Draco, sospechando que debían ver mas.

  
-¿Como estas?

  
-Deberías haber visto a los otros dos

  
-Draco…

  
Le incomodaba la manera que Harry lo miraba, no por que no le gustara, sino por que nadie lo había visto así mas allá de su familia actual, ademas, aunque Draco lo negara por que era imposible, veía cariño en los ojos de Harry.

  
-Mostrame

  
-¿Que?

  
-Que me muestres

  
Y Draco no tuvo tiempo antes de que Harry estuviera abriendo su camisa en la mitad del pasillo, dejando al descubierto su pecho pálido que estaba decorado de pequeños colores violetas al mismo tiempo que la piel se ruborizaba ante estar así en frente de Harry. Harry, Harry quería matar, destruir a los de Slytherin, como se quería golpear en la cabeza por actuar sin pensar por que tenia la garganta seca, y una necesidad terrible de besar, chupar y marcar esa piel que veía enfrente suyo, sus ojos estaban pegados en la forma que el pecho de Draco se movía con cada respirar y sin pensarlo, devuelta, apoyo sus manos en los moretones de Draco, sintiendo el calor de la piel como la instantánea piel de gallina ante el contacto con su piel fría al mismo tiempo que escucho el inhalar de Draco fue cuando empezó a mover sus piernas incómodamente, pero también escucho el dolor en el suspiro de Draco.

  
-Los voy a matar

  
-Harry

  
-Destruir

  
-Harry!

  
Draco no pensó, como Harry, solo actúo apagando el cigarrillo y poniendo sus manos en ambos costados de la cara de el, forzándolo a que lo mire, ojos a ojos, al mismo nivel, Draco vio la furia en esos ojos como la preocupación y si aunque lo negara, el cariño y sintió esas mariposas molestas en su estomago mas cuando Harry se relamió los labios e inconscientemente puso sus manos en las caderas de Draco, piel con piel, y Draco se ruborizo mas, pensando en la imagine que debían presentar como también ante los pensamientos que se vinieron en su mente.

  
-Harry, estoy bien

  
-No, Draco, no estas bien, tenes moretones y se merecen una lección, ellos no pueden tocar…

  
Lo que es mio.

Draco sonrío ante el evitar de mirada de Harry y su rubor, y no, no sabia lo que Harry quizo decir, aunque una parte de el sospechara y negara, una vez mas, sin pensar Draco apoyo su frente en la cabeza de Harry forzándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

  
-Ya ya ya, pero te dije deberías ver a los otros dos, ademas tengo hambre, mucha hambre Harry

  
Si, Harry también tenia hambre, mucha, de esos labios que estaban tan cerca pero tan lejos, por que Harry no lo quería besar así aunque quería quería dejar moretones en esos labios y marcar ese cuerpo, hacer borrar esos moretones, pero no era el momento aunque lo era, Harry se mordio los labios, miro a Draco.

  
-Ok, vamos, te guardamos comida

  
Ninguno de los dos menciono como los dos se comportaron recién como no pudieron evitar tocar y querer y desear, por que aun con la negación de Draco, los dos estaban felices con ese momento, aun deseando mas, poder besar y tocar en verdad, pero bueno, Harry soluciono eso el momento que le cerro la camisa a Draco y le dijo que se apoyara en el para caminar, Draco sabia que no necesitaba ayuda para caminar, pero si quería el calor del cuerpo de Harry como la cercanía y el contacto, dejaron atrás el cigarrillo con el frío que había traído Harry atrás caminaron a la sala de requerimiento mas cerca de lo que quizás debían con la mano de Harry en la cadera de Draco y Draco acercandose a Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asi que, puse toda la linea de tiempo mal. Shame, shame, shame.   
> Solo eso.


	10. Sucker for pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se vuelve nuestre rebelde sin causa.  
> Harry acepta lo inevitable.  
> Mientras el misterio de Regulus se empieza a descubrir.

 

-Voy invitar a salir a Draco

  
Los dos estaban sentandos debajo de un árbol Hermione estaba leyendo un libro sobre las ventajas de conseguir tu forma de metamorphmagus, mientras Harry reposaba su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione, tenia los ojos cerrados, intentando apreciar la posibilidad que se presento esa tarde con sol y un clima para respirar, era un Martes, uno de los pocos días que Gryffindor no compartía con Slytherin y por lo tanto Harry no se encontraba en tan buen humor, no pudiendo ver a Draco en todo el día ya que estaba con Ravenclaw, por lo tanto Luna, eso era lo único que lo tranquilizaba ante la idea de que no estaba cerca para alejar a cualquier chico que quisiera acercarse a su Draco, también sabia que los Martes eran los días mas ligeros para ellos como también tuvieron la ventaja que la ultima clase del día se tuvo que suspender ya que el profesor tuvo unos temas que atender y no se encontró otro profesor que pudiera presentar el tema, mas que nada nadie dispuesto a dar la clase en tan bello día uno pensaría que eso molestaría a Hermione, pero no, ella sabia apreciar un buen día como agradecía la oportunidad de alejarse de Ron y su novia, y Harry entendía el por que, eran insoportables, como Ron se estaba volviendo en un idiota que ninguno de los dos podía soportar, ademas que Ron pasaba todo su tiempo posible con Lavender dejándolos solos, y la verdad, que en ese momento donde Hermione estaba lastimada por el trato y el corazón quizás la distancia era la mejor.   
Ahora Harry, no sabia si era correcto hablar sobre su dilema romántico con su mejor amiga cuando estaba pasando una mala etapa con su corazón aunque sabia que de todas las personas que el conocía ella seria la única capaz de comprender como también ella se ofendería si alguna vez se enterara como el intento esconder esto de ella. El creía que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso con su enamoramiento, por que ya le estaba molestando, le molestaba como los varones miraban a Draco, como algunos lo trataban o hasta le preguntaban a salir, era horrible, por lo que creía que era hora de ponerle fin a ese demostrar a todo el mundo que Draco era de el y que les convenía alejarse, como también le estaba matando no poder estar tan cerca como quería si estaba cerca, se sentaban cerca en las noches, hablaban todo el tiempo, se abrazaban y Harry podía tocar, pero todo como amigo y el quería mas, mucho mas, quería poder tocar todo el tiempo, quería el rubor permanente en Draco como quería decir que no era solo su amigo sino que suyo que el era de Draco. El quería eso y por eso.

  
-¿Si? ¿A donde?

  
-A la fiesta de Slughorn

  
El pensaba que era una gran idea, el había entrado a ese grupo gracias a es libro que solo lo usaba por que le ayudaba a atraer la atención de Draco y que ademas le ayudaba a pasar esa clase que nunca fue fácil para el, y ademas de que le parecía lo justo ya que estaba ocupando el lugar de Draco que por alguna razón no había entrado en el grupo cuando, aun cuando a Hermione le costaba aceptar, era el mejor en pociones, era de esperarse del ahijado de Snape.  
Si, Hermione comprendía que Harry seguro lo estaba invitando en una idea de que Draco se lo merecía, como también seguro lo estaba invitando por que la fiesta seria un ambiente donde Draco sabia estar, uno cómodo, seguro, uno de un Malfoy, el tema hacia en que Draco ya no era quien esperaban y ademas.

  
-No

  
-¿Que? ¿Por que?

  
Ah, ella sabia que le iba a tener que explicar, por lo que cerro el libro mientras hizo que el se levantara para que lo mirara a los ojos así podía comprender lo que ella estaba por decir.

  
-Por que Harry, una cita, el inicio de una relación es algo privado, intimo, no lo podes iniciar en una fiesta donde van a estar tus amigos y compañeros, ademas de un profesor. Tiene que ser algo mas ustedes, solo ustedes dos

  
Ahora el entendía lo que ella decía, y sabia que tenia razón, y no solo eso, el tenia pensado hacia ya dos semanas una salida solo con Draco, no seria algo magnifico o demandante de atención, sino algo que seria ellos, y que seria intimo, el inicio, solo que lo pensaba hacer eso cuando ya fuera certero que los dos eran pareja pero quizás deba cambiar sus planes.

  
-Entiendo, pero Mione, no quiero ir con nadie mas y adema se lo merece mas que yo, tu, yo, Luna, todos lo saben

  
Eso ella no podía negar, no podía negar que Draco era el que mas se merecía ir a esa fiesta y sabia que aunque su amigo no lo digiera, le había molestado no haber sido invitado o elegido, y ella comprendía ya que a ella también le molestaría si algo así pasara ya que ella estaba entre los mejores alumnos y no tendría sentido, como también entendía que Harry quería hacer lo justo y era algo Gryffindor y lo respetaba, por que ella haría lo mismo.

  
-Tienes toda la razón, pero aun así no

  
-Mione!

  
-Lo vas a confundir si lo invitas como amigo y luego a una cita, pero no te preocupes tengo un plan

  
Y el se iba a quejar, y quejar, y quejar, hasta esperar que la quebrara aunque sabia que de los tres de ellos ella era la mas difícil de quebrar y ganar en una pelea mental, ademas de que reconocía el brillo en sus ojos, como una idea que se beneficiarían los dos, como una que respetar, y sobre todo por que, una vez mas, y como siempre, ella tenia razón, lo iba a confundir con invitarlo como amigo para luego presentar sus intenciones de mas y no quería eso con Draco, como no quería que Draco pensara que no lo quería, aun si no sabia cuales eran los sentimientos de el hacia Harry, aunque los sospechara, al igual que aun sospechaba temas de Draco.  
Le estaba por preguntar a Hermione que era lo que estaba pensando cuando vio un pequeño cuerpo de pelo rubio trenzado que golpeaba desde la puerta de Hogwarts para el exterior del castillo a un chico que parecía estar peleando para volver a entrar, el joven parecía estar gritando cosas al castillo al mismo tiempo que novia los brazos en una forma de amenaza, a los dos en el árbol les tomo un minuto en reconocer que esos eran Draco y Luna, Luna que empujo a Draco hasta que se cayo en su trasero mientras ella se daba la vuelta para mirara hacia dentro del castillo, y se arremangaba los brazos con vara en mano, a los dos no les tomo ni un minuto en correr hacia los dos y detener a Luna que aunque había detenido a Draco de lo que fuera nadie la detenía a ella de volver entrar al castillo, por supuesto que cuando llegaron a donde estaban ahí, Harry corro hacia Draco quien tenia el ceño fruncido y las manos en forma de puño y el pelo de un amarillo que le hacia recordar al Pokemon Pikachu que Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír, al mismo tiempo Hermione estaba deteniendo a Luna quien estaba gritando nombres que nadie parecía comprender a la gente dentro del castillo, que el momento que vieron a Harry y Hermione salieron corriendo.

  
-¿Quienes eran esos?

  
Hermione fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar lo que Harry quería saber, Harry quien dudaba si podía tocar a Draco que parecía un volcán a punto de explotar con los labios mordidos y las manos en puño.

  
-Unos gusanos eso eran

  
-Dray…

  
Luna se intento acercar pero los ojos grises frío de Draco le advirtieron que no era una buena idea, Draco sabia que se estaba dejando enojar y manipular por sus compañeros pero no lo podía evitar, no cuando mencionaba a su madre y lo burlaban, habían muchas veces que el podía evitar lo que decían como también les respondía con su propio insulto sin embargo en este caso habían decidido meter a su madre de por medio y solo la presencia de Luna lo había controlado y distanciado lo suficiente para no terminar una vez mas en detención, igual estaba molesto, furioso del trato de sus compañeros y ademas de lo injusto que se habían vuelto todos ante el y su decisión en su vida, sabia que iba a ser así y la mayoría de las veces lo podía soportar pero esta vez el solo quebró y solo necesitaba espacio por lo que se levanto y se fue caminando hacia la casa de Hagrid, que desde que había hecho dicho su perdón a Hagrid se encontraba varias veces yendo ahí en busca de paz.

Harry iba a ir tras de el cuando Luna lo agarro de la muñeca lo detuvo.

  
-No, necesita tiempo y espacio

  
-Luna ¿Que paso?

  
Luna entendía y quería explicar la situación a sus amigos pero no era su lugar por lo que solo se mordió los labios y les dijo que no, que solo no y miro con tristeza a su mejor amigo, sabia a donde iba y cuanto tiempo iba a tardar como donde encontrarlo devuelta, en eso Draco era fácil de leer y ella lo agradecía por que se preocupaba por el y necesitaba saber donde estaba y que no hiciera nada estupido como vengarse de los infelices de los Slytherin que hablaron mal de su madre y  
ella.  
No entendía, pero entendía y quería entender, así estaba dividida su mente en ese momento no sabiendo que pensar, no sabiendo como actuar, entendía que había veces en la gente necesitaba espacio y tiempo como sabia que esas veces era cuando la gente se enojaba como Draco lo estaba, lo entendía eso por que el suele hacer eso, lo que no entendía era lo que no sabia lo que aun Luna y Draco se negaban a decirle, esa parte que había cambiado a Draco, todo lo de la izquierda que ya Harry no comprendía aunque tenia sospechas, con la marca de los de Voldemort, con su familia, pero aun no cerraban, aun no comprendía y quería, quería poder comprender pero no podía, como no podía evitar querer correr tras Draco y agarrarlo entre sus brazos, ayudarlo, tranquilizarlo, estar por ahí, pero por la forma que caminaba lejos de ellos el podía ver que necesitaba ese tiempo que Luna, lo veía, igual el quería.

  
-Luna, sabes que justo eras la persona que estábamos buscando

  
Hermione tomo el momento que su amigo se distrajo en la manera que Draco se alejaba de ellos para poder lleva su plan a cabo, un plan que ayudaría a los dos con sus problemas, ademas de que distraería a Harry de como Draco se alejaba de ellos. Ella podía ver como su amigo estaba luchando con el mismo con respetar con la clara necesidad de Draco de estar solo como el querer darle apoyo emocional a el.

  
-¿Yo? ¿Por que?

  
-Porque Harry quería invitarte a la fiesta de Slughorn

  
-¿Que?

  
El viento estaba favorable, el grito de la gente era ya como el ruido de la lluvia constante en otoño, la altura para el era comido, era fácil de mirar para abajo y sonreír, no sentir el terror de las alturas o el deseo del vacío, no, para el ver el vacío le daba alegría por que eso se significaba quedaba en una escoba, era un lindo día, no estaba lloviendo, había muchas nubes pero la suficiente luz para que se pudiera jugar un buen partido como también para que hubiera suficiente calor para aquellos que no estaban dentro de la multitud de espectadores que gritaban con emoción por su grupo o abucheaban al contrario, se estaba tomando su tiempo en las alturas para disfrutar el viento en su cara como el sol en sus dedos que jugaban a las sombras, sus ojos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento imprevisto, como debía ser, pero como por el momento no había ningún movimiento dorado el se dejaba disfrutar el momento, como también miraba abajo, donde estaban las únicas dos personas que tenían un cartel alentando, era algo que le calentaba sus interiores, ver a su amiga con los colores de su casa al mismo tiempo que tenia un cartel sobre su cabeza y también podía ver al lado de ella a su tío, con el pelo negro que lo miraba con esa pequeña sonrisa de el que no muchos odian ver pero que ahí estaban, si el estaba cómodo y feliz en ese momento, un contraste con lo que había sido el Martes pasado

  
-Y Potter vio la Snitch!

  
Draco se sentí libre de jugar por diversión y no por la presión de ganar que le ponía su padre, o por la competencia que tenia que tener con Harry, el ahora disfrutaba el viento en su cara, el sol en su piel y el perseguir de la switch, si es verdad que antes apreciaba esos momentos pero ahora los podía apreciar con la libertad de un adolescente sin presiones, de no ser un Malfoy, aunque al mismo tiempo quería hacer sentir orgulloso a su tío quien lo estaba viendo, su tío que era un muy buen jugador y quien lo estaba apoyando, su familia, y a Luna, siempre a Luna, por lo que sin dudar empezó a seguir los movimientos de Harry, si parecía un gato siguiendo a un ratón, siendo prácticamente su cola, su copia, pero estaba esperando el momento en el que viera la snicth como el momento en que Harry se abriera, que el pudiera competir al lado de de el y no detrás, poder compartir el momento con el, poder apreciar la expresión de su amigo en esta competencia de ellos.

Cuando Harry vio el pelo marrón que fue empujado de la persecución que los dos estaban manteniendo, estuvo tentado de detener su persecución y atacar al pequeño desgraciado que había hecho que Draco tuviera que evitarlo, el pudo ver el color verde y no podía comprender que el odio que había ganado Draco llegara al nivel de que los de Slytherin perjudicaran la idea de ganar solo por herir, solo por venganza.

  
-¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?

  
Al mismo tiempo quería pegar al tonto del chico de el que el gustaba, gritando así a los que volaban demasiado cerca, a aquellos Slytherin que sin querer se desviaban demasiado en su trayectoria, quería golpear a ese chico tonto que estaba sonriendo y evitando expertamente a todos los jugadores, el quería detenerse y ver el baile que era Draco con sus compañeros, sin embargo no lo hizo, no cuando veía como sus compañeros y amigos jugaban por hacer mas puntos, así que sin perder tiempo solo mas cerca, mas rápido, de la snitch que doblaba entre los jugadores, que suba y bajaba, cada vez mas cerca pero mas difícil, y hubo un momento en que vio por el rabillo de su ojos el pelo marrón que estaba al lado de el, sonriendo, mirándolo y retándolo a ir mas rápido, era una competencia de cabeza a cabeza, una que nunca antes había existido entre ellos, por que estaban entrando en un terreno peligroso acercándose a los arcos, este seria el punto donde comúnmente Draco se alejaría, no obstante el estaba cerca, al lado, compitiendo, acompañando, ganando terreno, y Harry no lo permitiría, por lo que se pego lo mas que pudo a la escoba esperando dar mas velocidad, mas tiempo, y así fue como se encontró en el centro de de un arco con su mano atrapando la Switch al mismo tiempo que Ron evitaba que una Bludger le diera a el en la cara.

  
-Y Potter lo hizo devuelta, lo ha hecho, atrapo la snitch, Gryffindor gana por cincuenta puntos

  
Harry estaba rodeado de sus compañeros, abrazado por Ginny y Ron, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la snitch en el aire el miraba para la derecha donde venia a sus tíos y padres gritar por el, estaban bañados en los colores de Gryffindor, abrazados y gritando emocionados, escuchaba los gritos de todos como también podía sentir los abrazos y veía los Slytherin que miraban frustrados y se dirigían para el campo de la cancha, a el le tomo el beso en la mejilla que le dio Ginny, uno que hizo que todos celebraran y gritaran mas fuerte, como también hizo que ella se ruborizara del color de su pelo, eso hizo que el mirara para el costado buscando pelo marrón solo que no estaba ahí, y empiezo a buscar desesperado, buscando, cuando lo encontró en el campo de la cancha siendo acompañado por Madame Pomfrey y dos compañeros mas. Su pelo de color blanco.

Draco estaba cerca, a una distancia de una mano de Harry cuando Harry empezó a ir mas rápido, el estaba enfocado en ganar, en jugar, en ir mas rápido para llegar a Harry cuando sucedió, un momento estaba cerca, con los gritos de la gente en sus oídos, el viento en su cara y luego estaba cayendo, el momento que Harry agarro la Snitch y el sonrío con Harry fue el momento que la quaffle le dio en la parte trasera de la escoba haciendo que el perdiera control de la escoba, girando y así acercándolo al piso, donde cuando el logro recuperar el control, ya estaba teniendo un aterrizaje forzado donde choco contra el piso, golpeando su cabeza y doblando un brazo, sabia quien había sido, o bueno sospechaba y quería vengarse, pero le dolía el cuerpo y le costaba levantarse, solo llegaba ver la gente que celebrara con Harry, la gente que no se daba cuenta, hasta que su vista fue tapada por Luna quien estaba mirándolo con esos ojos azules tan grandes y abiertos, preocupados y Draco solo quería estirar la mano para asegurarle que estaba bien y aunque le dolía lo hizo solo para verla sonreír, no tardo mucho Madame Pomfrey y Hermione en aparecer para ayudar en llevarlo a Draco a la sala medica, devuelta.

James seguía a su hijo quien corría por los pasillos de la escuela, rápido, apurado y desesperado, y a James le preocupaba por que nunca lo había visto a su hijo correr así, mas con que ni siquiera se había cambiado, rechazando la celebración de sus amigos y despegando rápido de los abrazos de Sirius y Remus para salir corriendo hacia el castillo, James sabia que Sirius y Remus estarían detrás de ellos, quizás corriendo por Sirius o quizás caminando por dar privacidad de Remus, lo único que el quería saber en ese momento era la razón por la que su hijo corría tan rápido hacia la sala medica, sabiendo que nadie de Gryffindor se había lastimado. No tenia sentido.

Harry no había tardado demasiado en despegarse de su celebración, de dejar a Ginny quien lo miraba sin comprender, con tristeza y dolor, el sabia que debía explicar el cambio en ellos, que se lo debía pero no ahora, no cuando el quería saber que había pasado, que Draco estaba bien como saber quienes habían sido para lastimar, destruir y enseñar que no se lastimaba lo que era de el, sabia que seguro estaba preocupando a todo aquel que lo estaba persiguiendo pero no podía detenerse a explicar como era que Draco le importaba tanto, como explicar la relación que eran ellos dos, como se preocupaba por Draco, como su enemigo ya no lo era, como se había complicado todo, sin perder tiempo en poder averiguar si el estaba bien. El estaba mas adelantado que aquellos que lo perseguían cuando llego a la sala medica donde vio que Luna y Hermione estaban abrazando a Draco quien tenia el pelo del color naranja pastel que a Harry le gustaba tanto, tenia unos rasguños en su cara, como su brazo izquierdo con gasa desde la mano hasta al codo.

  
-Ya estoy bien, Pomfrey ya me arreglo, igual no era mucho que había para arreglar

  
-Un esguince, una contusión y varios rasguños yo diría que era algo para arreglar

  
Draco ya podría ver las ganas de sus dos amigas en pegarle por querer achicar sus heridas, aunque el mantenía que eran pequeñas por que lo eran, como también podía ver la pregunta que ya le habían hecho.

  
-¿Quien fue?

  
Se arrepintió que esa hubiera sido su primera pregunta la de preguntar el causante de lo sucedido pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba castigar a alguien por haber lastimado a alguien cercano a el.

  
-No se, no lo vi, y no no estoy mintiendo, y si se que no me creen, pero bueno

  
Luna y Hermione se alejaron y les dieron el espacio que buscaban, no diciendo nada, en lo dramático que fue Harry en tirarse a los brazos de Draco y abrazarlo, Draco quien se mordió los labios para que Harry no escuchara su gemir de dolor y se preocupara mas o peor se alejara de el y lo dejara con frío, por lo que se mordió los labios y agarro con fuerza a Harry escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Harry e inhalando su aroma mezclado con transpiración.   
Harry sonreía, por qué estaba cerca de Draco, sintiendo su calor, oliendo su aroma, como también sintiendo como sus dos corazones se alineaban en un solo latir, se estaba ruborizando por que estaba exagerando y lo sabia pero no podía evitar querer el contacto cuando podía obtener el contacto como también cuando quería abrazar a Draco.

  
-¿Como se siente perder por x vez contra mi?

  
Draco se rió y no pudo evitarlo, como no se pudo evitar que los cuatros cayeran en una conversación segura y comida sobre el partido y lo que había pasado, nadie resalto como era que Harry mantenía su mano sobre la mano lastimada de Draco.

James, siempre fue el mas rápido de los Marauders, algo que había ido mejorando con cada broma de la que huían por lo que no le costo demasiado ir ganando terreno en su hijo, que por una razón parecida ser mas rápido que su padre, con mas seguridad en que lugares girar y que camino tomar, y aunque James había ayudado a hacer el mapa de los Marauders, ya no conocía el castillo como antes, por lo que perdió unas cuantas vueltas para llegar ahí, no obstante lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando un hombre lo supero, un joven de pelo negro, con vestimentas de muggle, un jean roto y una camisa blanca, James se detuvo, con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido por el correr, como por la persona que veía en esa persona que lo había pasado.

Harry estaba saliendo de la sala medica, aceptando lo que decían Draco, Luna y Hermione de que seguro había preocupado a su familia y que debía ir a celebrar como no debía perder tiempo ya que este era el fin de semana que podía ir a pasarlo a su casa, por lo que se despidió de ellos, haciendo prometer a Draco que le escribiría si algo pasaba o si recordaba quien había sido, le había costado dejar la mano de Draco que estaba calidad y cerca de el, pero tenia razón en que debía ir con su familia, cuando salió de la sala se encontró con un hombre, un joven, que se tenia en la puerta, recuperando su aliento, un joven que le parecía familiar, conocido, en su pelo negro, ojos grises y piel blanca, el hombre no lo vio a el, mientras entraba a la sala.

  
-Ah, mi querido sobrino, siempre un drama

  
James estaba enfrente del árbol familiar de los Black, con su mirada perdida en la rama familiar que era la familia de Sirius, el sabia que lo que había visto en el joven, el hombre, cuando perseguía a Harry había sido solo una ilusión, una proyección, por que no podía ser real, aun cuando el lo deseara y lo quisiera. Sirius y Remus estaban cocinando mientras Harry se bañaba luego del partido de la mañana, le había preguntado porque había corrido así como había corrido y su hijo en su brevedad explico lo que había pasado con Draco, su padre aun no lo entendía del todo por que no estaba siendo todo explicado pero lo aceptaba y esperaba que su hijo en un momento se lo dijera. James se quedo mirando por rato, el dibujo de la persona que estaba quemada junto a Sirius, una persona que si el cerraba los ojos el aun recordaba, y aun así el tenia una foto de el, una que el había sacado en un momento de felicidad, una muggle, una de la que el había dicho que no era su mejor, aunque James pensara diferente.

Harry encontré a su padre enfrente del árbol familiar de los Black y no pudo evitar con su curiosidad ver la foto que su padre estaba viendo, la foto donde estaba un hombre que era similar, idéntico, al que el había visto hacia unas horas atrás, el hombre que el había visto que hacia que Draco sonriera y brillara del color de arco iris, ese hombre que el no quería, ni un poco.

-¿Quien es ese?

Aun le dolía, como le dolía a Sirius, aun cuando no sabia lo que le había pasado, aun con las sospechas y las malas cosas dichas en su nombre, el aun lo extrañaba, y en una forma sucia y vergonzosa mas de lo que extrañaba a Lily.   
Sabia que su hijo iba a querer saber, no quizás por su expresión o por como el veía la foto con cariño.

  
-Regulus el hermano de Sirius

  
-¿Hermano?

  
-Si, el murió hace tiempo ya


	11. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco y Harry se acercan, seguro y lento se unen  
> James recuerda en las imposibilidades de sus desgracias del pasado.  
> Italics es pasado.

  
_-¿Cuanto tiempo?_

  
_-¿Que cosa?_

  
_-¿Cuanto tiempo me amaras?_

  
_-Por siempre_

  
Tenia los ojos cerrados, inhalando el aire frío de invierno y exhalando el dolor del frío en sus pulmones y de los recuerdos, las manos se escondían debajo de sus piernas, queriendo mantener el calor en ella, cuando el resto de su cuerpo se congelaba aun quería el calor en esas manos que recordaban el calor de el y su tacto, por lo que las protegería, al mismo tiempo el extendía las piernas y las volvía a doblar, manteniendo en movimiento por el calor y por el no dormir, ya era una hora donde el mundo entero dormir, incluso aquellos que tengan horario opuesto, ninguna mente sana estaría despierto, excepto quizás los que compartieran el dolor, los que entendieran la magia del pensar, del recordar y sentir en la oscuridad de un patio. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban, debajo de sus piernas, deseosas de tener un cigarrillo, de poder borrar la ansiedad y la esperanza que crecía en su pecho, por que no era posible, era simplemente imposible, así que cerraba las manos y cerraba los ojos e inhalaba e exhalaba, esperando que el recordar, la tortura terminara. No obstante, cuando abro los ojos y vio las estrellas, que aun brillaban con la luna, esas estrellas que habían sido testigo de tanto, que no pudo rechazar mas, no pudo rechazar recordar la comparación de estrellas con ojos, de besos debajo de las estrellas y promesas quebradas, por que eso era para el su por siempre, había sido una promesa quebrada, una falsa y sucia, y así había ayudado a traicionar y matar a la persona que el amo mas que su vida, en esa época el decía que era joven, que tenia otras responsabilidades, pero la verdad era que había sido rencoroso y cobarde, había sido estupido, volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando que quizás el frío durmiera lo que aun no había dormido y que pudiera olvidar.

  
-Ten te traje te, con leche y dos azucares

  
-Ah, gracias

  
Obvio que el era el que lo iba a encontrar, estaban a pocos días de la luna llena, así que su lobo estaría ansiosos por ser libre, por correr, por bañarse en sangre y lastimar, lastimar a cualquiera incluso a si mismo. El debería haber supuesto que si alguien lo encontraría en la mitad de la noche, seria el, el seria el que se daría cuenta y se acercaría, por que como pienso antes, el resto del mundo dormía Remus se sentó al lado de el, que a diferencia de el, estaba abrigado con la ropa adecuada y sacando calor de su taza de te, se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, Remus miraba hacia la ciudad, los edificios que se alejaban del patio, moviendo los pies ansiosos, deseando poder ver arboles de poder ir ahí y esconderse de la luz de la luna que le quemaba la piel y le hacia sentir incomodo en su propia piel, mientras que el seguía tomando te, lento y saboreando el calor y la parte amarga de todo te pero aun con su parte dulce. En el momento que Remus apoyo su taza entre sus piernas y el dejo el aire que sostenía, sabia que la charla que los dos evitaban venia.

  
-¿Así que, que pasa?

  
Se tomo su tiempo, escuchando el latir de su corazón, agradeciendo que Remus no insistía o lo miraba, sino que mantenía su mirada hacia los edificios.

  
-Harry me pregunto por Regulus

  
Ah, Regulus, uno de los mayores dolores de los que vivían en esa casa, una vergüenza en su vivir y un dolor que no terminaría jamas, por que aun cuando se decían que se perdonaban, que entendían que eran jóvenes y estupidos, nunca en verdad se perdonaron, nunca pudieron olvidar, como dieron la espalda, como traicionaron, quebraron promesas y separaron, en su momento no se dieron cuenta, en su momento eran soldados, eran jóvenes en una guerra, y en ese momento perdieron todo en una sola persona, Remus sabia, sabia que era una herida que nunca cerraría, como los padres de James o Lily, el sabia, como sabia que Regulus era peor, y como el día en las tres escobas le dolía no poder dar apoyo, solo podía escuchar y comentar si se lo pedía, y eso era lo que ofrecía ahora.

  
-Me vio enfrente del árbol familiar, con una foto de el, una que le había sacado a escondidas

  
No mucho los sabían hasta el día de hoy, Remus dudaba si Sirius sabia aunque el pensaba que lo sabia, en cierta negación estaba su aceptación hacia lo que había pasado en los pasillos de Hogwarts, por eso era que el siempre se sentaba con James en el cumpleaños de Regulus a hablar sobre el, como la manera en que Sirius le había permitido varias veces a James dormir en el cuarto de su hermano, si, Sirius nunca lo había dicho en palabras pero Remus creía que el lo sabia, aun así no muchas personas sabían de lo que había sido James y Regulus, una pareja que estaban enamorados, enamorados de por vida, honesta y puramente, aquello de lo que muchos esperaban de Lily y James. Remus se había enterado de ellos por error, una vuelta equivocada en un pasillo y sus ojos fueron testigos a la forma dulce en que su líder, mejor amigo, hermano, podía amar. Eso era lo que mas debía doler, que nadie sabia del amor entre ellos dos, pocos lo entendía y respetaban, como muchos dudaban por que estaba Lily, Lily quien era hermosa, inteligente, atrevida y amable, era magnifica y James la amaba pero Regulus.

  
-Le conté que era el hermano de Sirius y que el muro…pero, pero no pude decirle mas

  
-¿El pregunto por mas?

  
-Si

  
Y ahora tenia sentido, por que si a James le agarraban sus dolores, sus arrepentimientos, su depresión le pegaba cuando algunos no lo esperaban, pero era mas común que fuera cerca de ciertas fechas, el día que se besaron por primera vez, la vez que le dio la espalda, su muerta y su cumpleaños, y después estaban esas ocasiones, las ocasiones que alguien decía su nombre o alguien o algo le recordaba a Regulus, esos eran los momentos que Remus lo encontraba así, y si Remus entendía por que James estaría así si recordó a Regulus, había estado así desde ese extraño que apareció con Malfoy, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez James tenia una caja de cigarrillos al lado de sus pies, era el dolor con ansiedad.

  
-¿Por que?

  
Cerro los ojos, inhalo, exhalo, miro a la luna y se tomo lo que quedaba de te, esperando, deseando que fuera alcohol.

  
-Por que dice que lo vio, el otro día

  
Y el silencio volvió porque lo que James decía no era posible y ambos lo sabían puesto que ahora Remus entendía por que James estuvo callado durante la estadía de Harry, por que le hablo en voz baja en un pasillo y entendía el dolor que aprecia en James ante la posibilidad de poder tener esperanza, de tener la posibilidad de recuperar lo perdido.

  
-Es imposible Jamie

  
-Lo se, lo se, pero…pero Harry dice que no que el sabe lo que vio y yo

  
-Y tu le quieres creer

  
Remus tomo lo que quedaba de su te con una mueca, puesto se había enfriado, mientras que James había liberado sus manos y las estaba pasando por su pelo, al cual despeino mas, mientras que paso sus dedos por sus ojos, moviendo sus anteojos, no sabia si quería borrar el cansancio, el dolor, o la esperanza, solo sabia que estaba frotando demasiado fuerte sus ojos, antes de detenerse y exhalar, exhalara por que estaba agotado y no sabia que creer, por que si, el sabia que lo que creía era por que quería creer que tenia otra posibilidad con Regulus, en arreglar todo.

  
-Harry dijo que se iba a fijar y averiguar

  
-Jamie…

  
-Lo se, dios, lo se pero ¿No querías saber ante la pequeña posibilidad de que el este vivo?

  
Estaba por contestar, honestamente, que si que el quería saber, quería saber por su amante Sirius y por su mejor amigo, quería saber para poder darles un cierre y al mismo tiempo no, quería poder dejar atrás a Regulus y dejar de traerlo de abrir la herida como también un no por que era imposible e iba a doler, esa era la verdad de la que Remus los quería salvar, de los que quería proteger.

  
-¿Quien este vivo?

  
Por supuesto.

 

  
No era de noche, pero estaba cerca de ser de noche, las estrellas estaban empezando a brillas y la luna estaba presente desde hacia un rato, la noche lento pero seguro se presentaba en los campos del castillo, aun habían alumnos caminando por los pasillos, con sus narices hundidas en los libros o hablando con amigos o simplemente corriendo de un punto a otro, sin embargo hacia una hora que la cantidad de gente que el veía pasar enfrente de sus ojos disminuía como también cambiaba la gente que pasaba, en un principio habían estado mas que presentes los años de primero a los de cuarto de diferentes casas, en este momento el solo cruzaba a los de años mas grandes como algunos de ellos iban sin colores que los identificaran, como también pudo distinguir unos Ravenclaw y Slytherin, como también algunos de sus compañeros corriendo apurados en vestidos y trajes y sonrío comprendiendo lo que pasaba como la desesperación, y así fue como se fijo por una décima vez la hora, resoplando el momento que vio que ya llevaba unos cuarenta minutos recorriendo el mismo pasillo como también ya no había persona que pasaba y las estrellas brillaban, se rindió por el minuto cuarenta y cinco decidiendo sentarse contra la pared, al lado de la puerta que había estado vigilando y resoplando, la pared estaba fría y comida bajo el peso de su cansancio y musculosa estresados. El entendía que el estaba ahí por su propia culpa, que no tenia que por que estar ahí, que el debía estar en otro lugar, donde había gente que lo esperaba y lo buscaba pero el no podía estar ahí, mejor dicho, no quería estar ahí, podía estar ahí solo que no quería, no deseaba, el debía estar ahí, contra esa pared.  
El momento que faltaban unos minutos para que la puerta saliera, el se levanto y estiro los músculos dormidos, se paso la mano por su pelo que seguro había vuelto a su estado natural como se intento arreglar su ropa en que no se notara las arrugas del traje. Estaba nervioso, por que no lo había pensado bien lo que había venido a buscar, ni como había salido del lugar tan apurado, pero ya no podía volver por donde vino, aunque podía no quería, cuando quedaba un minuto para la puerta, vio la palma de su mano donde tenia el nombre escrito en letras de su padre, Regulus, si aun se acordaba que debía averiguar de el, de que si era el hombre que había visto como también su relación actual con Draco, hasta el día no había tenido suerte con Draco no hablando de su familia o mencionando a ese hombre que Harry no conocía pero ya odiaba, y al mismo tiempo el había estado atento a cualquier oportunidad donde Draco mencionara ese nombre. Pero aun sin suerte.

  
-Si, si, no pasara devuelta, si, ya se que ya lo dije, si, estoy escuchando

  
Y ahí la puerta se abrió en dos, el salía con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillar en sus ojos, uno que el le había visto cuando estaba con su amigos, cuando estaba feliz y co gente que quería, y eso le alegraba a el, al mismo tiempo que le molestaba por que no sabia con quien estaba hablando, y luego se le presento la duda de un Draco con un celular.

  
-Si, perdón, ya se dos semanas limpiando los establos

  
El rubor, el rubor y mirar para otro lado es lo que hizo que Harry se enojara y tuviera las manos en puños y el ceño fruncido.

  
-También te quiero

  
Oh, Harry iba a matar, Harry iba a matar a quien fuera con el que Draco estuviera hablando, sin importar cuanto el lo quisiera y el cariño en esos ojos, no le importaba, por que Draco no debía ser así con nadie mas que no fuera el, y ademas el no sabia quien era, y esto era injusto, era injusto y el quería matar como no quería matar a nadie antes.

  
-¿Harry?

  
-¿Tienes celular?

  
-Ah, si, un regalo, Luna fue la que lo arreglo para que pudiera funcionar adentro de Hogwarts

  
Estaba por preguntar, en verdad el estaba por preguntar, quería un nombre para poder cazar y torturar, pero el segundo que el vio como Draco pasaba la mano por su pelo que estaba de color rubio mas cercano a su natural, fue cuando el vio los moretones en los nudillos de la mano como las pequeñas partes de piel abierta con sangre. Y ahí el se olvido, por el preocupar, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de los trajes y saco el alcohol como las curitas para tratar las heridas, hacia tiempo que había descubierto que Draco no usaba los hechizos para sanar sus heridas por que creía que así iba a aprender de sus errores aunque eso aun no había pasado.

  
-Sentate

  
Luego de un repetir de tantas veces Draco no dudo en sentarse, aun se ruborizaba cuando Harry le agarraba las manos, el arder del alcohol aun era presente cuando se limpio sus heridas de su mano, como también estuvo el latir incontrolable cuando Harry soplo en la herida antes de poner la curita en sus heridas, el sospechaba que Harry sabia lo que le hacia, con esas sonrisas que el intentaba esconder y la forma que sus ojos le brillaban en triunfo. Mientras Harry lo trataba, el le explicaba como era que había atrapado unos de Ravenclaw tratando mal a unos de Slytherin por simplemente ser de esas casas sin importar sus aleaciones y eso le había molestado, y sin pensar y un actuar primitivo volvió a recusar a los puños y sabia que se estaba haciendo una nueva reputación, pero no le importaba mucho si el podía defender a los que el resto no defendía, sin importar casa o alineación ya que aun eran jóvenes y aun estaban en Hogwarts, no debían ser ciegos y traicionar y olvidar sus amigos y queridos, eso era lo que le había dicho Regulus y Draco lo entendía y respetaba y por eso actuaba como actuaba, aun cuando siempre recibía la llamada de Regulus o Andromeda que lo retaban, y de vez en cuando estaba la llamada de Tonks quien lo felicitaba.

  
-¿Por que estas en traje?

  
Harry elevo una ceja en forma de repuesta y el color de pelo de Draco se fue a un remolino de morados.

  
-Oh, mierda ¿Era hoy?

  
-Si, pero no te preocupes Mione entiende

  
-De todos modos me comprometí, aun puedo llegar o ¿No?

  
Draco se levanto, empezó a peinar su pelo, mientras miraba que tenia puesto uno de los sweater que le había robado a Regulus, por lo que le quedaba grande pero era abrigado y tenia el aroma a su nuevo hogar, como también tenia unos jeans que ya estaban gastados y las converse negras, no estaba lo mejor vestido para lo que Hermione lo había invitado, pero quizás si se apuraba podría llegar, darse una ducha, bañarse y cambiarse, quizás llegaría para el final de la cena.  
Si, ese había sido el plan de Hermione, ella invito a Draco mientras que el invito a Luna, y todo estaba saliendo perfecto hasta que les llego el rumor de que Draco había terminado una vez mas en detención, y Harry no dudo en ir por el.

  
-Dray, tranquilo, ya esta bien

  
-Pero, ¿Y si Hermione se enoja?

  
-No se va a enojar, esta con Luna, tranquilo, después podes hablar con ella

  
Y se volvió a sentar de una forma indirecta, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, desde hacia tiempo que se habían vuelto mas cercanos, desde que se cayo en ese torneo de quidditch, habían mas abrazos, mas caricias, mas momentos como estos y a los dos les encantaba, solo que deseaban que fueran mas, mas íntimos, mas privados, menos amigos, mas románticos, pero por el momento estaban felices con lo que tenían, y eso era Draco quien descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

  
-¿Y tu que haces acá?

  
-Vine por vos

  
Los dos se ruborizaron ante la honestidad de las palabras de Harry, que aunque les daba alegría escuchar eso, al mismo tiempo les estaba terminando en sus nervios en la necesidad de al fin decir la honestidad.

  
-¿Hambre?

  
-Mucha, ¿Tu?

  
-Siempre

  
Caminaron hasta la cocina hablando de diferentes temas, desde la razón por que Draco había terminado en detención, como también la fiesta de Slughorn que ninguno de los dos fue, también hablaron de clases, y lograron entrar a temas de familia, aunque quedaron dentro de la familia de Harry, Harry quiso hablar sobre la familia de Draco pero lo evitaba el tema, que aunque el quería hablar sobre ese tema no estaba listo para ese tema, no importaba sus sentimientos hacia Harry, hablar de su familia no seria un tema de el solo, no seria un tema para el fácil de hablar. No obstante, aunque Harry quería saber eso no lo detuvo de seguir hablando, de gustos en libros, del nuevo mundo que Draco descubrió en los muggles, pudieron hablar de todo y de nada. Y así terminaron con comida en el lugar donde suelen reunirse. De alguna forma terminaron muy cerca, con hombros tocando y manos rozando, solo un respirar separando.

  
-¿Te sabes las constelaciones?

  
-Si, mi madre me las enseño aunque me tomo tiempo

  
-¿Si?

  
-Si, porque no las podía distinguir, para mi eran un montón de puntos, hasta que me di cuenta que no, que era mucho mas que ello

  
Le encantaba a el le encantaba a hablar de las estrellas, con los recuerdos que le traía también como la relación que ahora podía hacer con los Black, al mismo tiempo a Harry le encantaba ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de las estrellas, cuando mencionaba a su madre.

  
-Yo solo se ubicar la estrella de Sirius, por mi padrino

  
-¿Algún dia me la enseñas?

  
-Por supuesto

  
En una forma sin complicación, empezaron a hablar de las estrellas, de sus relatos, de las diferencia de los misterios entre mugres y magos con las estrellas, como el hablar de la belleza de ellas, que mientras a Harry le gustaba ver el brillar en los ojos de Draco también esperaba que quizás cometiera el error de mencionar la estrella de Regulus, era malvado el lo sabia y le dolía un poco, pero quería saber, comprender.

  
-Ven, tirate conmigo

  
Y no dudo, no dudo en tirarse de espalda con el y mirara a las estrellas la forma que brillaban, que resplandecían y parecían un océano de luces, era algo magnifico de ver, pero algo mas hermoso, algo que le quitaba el aliento a Harry era a forma que Draco se veía bajo la luz de las estrellas, y cuando el no veía cuando el quería esconder ese deseo, era cuando Draco lo veía que veía con admiración la forma que los ojos brillaban con la luz de la estrella, como Harry estiraría sus manos a las estrellas, era uno de esos momentos que Draco quería sacarle una foto y guardar con el.  
Aun con el frío, aun con los hechizos que no calentaban lo suficiente, los dos se quedaron un tiempo, se quedaron un rato en el que disfrutaron compañía y tiempo, hasta que uno bostezo y Draco dijo que lo mejor seria irse a dormir, que seria descansar por que mañana tendrían clases, y ninguno quería pero tenia razón. Y cuando estaban a mitad de camino, cuando Draco tuvo frío, no por el invierno, o por el frío, sino por la idea de alejarse de Harry, en ese momento que sintió el calor de la chaqueta de Harry quien se la puso con mejillas rojas, y Draco, que había descubierto, que no tenia control sobre su boca, dijo.

  
-Esto es casi como una cita

  
A Harry se le detuvo el corazón, se le detuvo, como la mirada que se quedo en los ojos grises de Draco que se habían abierto al igual que su boca en busca de explicaciones y ahí apareció el pelo rojo que Harry adoraba, y el no dudo, no dudo en su valentía y ser la pequeña basura que podía ser.

  
-¿Quien dijo que no lo era?

  
Y lo beso, lo beso rápido en los labios, casi un pequeño rozar de labios pero ahí estaba, y cuando Draco abrió los ojos, los dos estaban sin palabras y eso era lo que necesitaban por que con las palabras lo hubieran arruinado, por lo que solo sonrieron con la droga de la alegría y salieron corriendo, incapaz de contener la alegría de lo que había pasado, al mismo tiempo ese fue el error de Harry, dejar a Draco solo.

 

Hermione y el estaban discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de Ron, pensando en hacer una intervención o dejarlo pasar, ya que estaba llegando a niveles donde estaba lastimando su amistad y quizás no habría una reparación sana y debían ver como solucionar, como salvar, por lo que estaban discutiendo eso, cuando lo vieron, cuando la sangre de Harry se enfrió y su corazón se detuvo, un grupo de Slytherin de séptimo al rededor de dos chicos, un chico de pelo negro y la chica con el pelo rubio, el sabia quienes eran, el sabia, y eso lo enfurecía por que Draco estaba contra la pared, sonriendo con los labios de sangre mientras una chica le pegaba en el estomago, y al mismo tiempo Luna estaba peleando con unos chicos de séptimo y que aunque ella se estaba manteniendo bien sola eran demasiados para ella sola, y era injusto, y ninguno de los dos sabían como había pasado, como empezó, pero no les importo por que ahí estaban sus amigos, ahí estaba el chico que el había besado la noche anterior, su Draco, quien sangraba y aun sonreía, y Harry sabia que no había perdido que tenia un as debajo de la manga pero no le importo, no dudo en meterse en la pelea.

Esta vez Draco no había iniciado la pelea, el sabia mantenido la paz a pedido de Luna por lo que ellos estaban caminando tranquilos hacia la biblioteca para iniciar en sus trabajos, cuando paso el ataque, Draco tenia su vara en la mano antes de que el primer hechizo se dijera, el reconoció a unos de los que los atacaban, compañeros, amigos, como personas con las que el había chocado que ahora buscaban venganza o también una forma de pago ante su traición y eso el lo entendía eran tiempos perversos pero no respetaba que metieran a Luna quien no era parte del problema, al principio Draco y Luna tenia la ventaja, espalda contra espalda, hechizo tras hechizo pero los de Slytherin no tardaron en separarlos, en meterlo a el en una pelea mas física y dejar a Luna sola, pero Draco no era tonto los estaba atrayendo a todos a el, esperando el momento para atacara, con la vara a un en mano, estaba listo, contando los segundos cuando se escucho una voz que no era de ninguno de los que estaban ahí, no esa era la voz de Harry y Hermione, que aunque Draco estaba agradecido, temía por lo que Harry podía hacer por que había visto la furia en los ojos de Harry cuando sucedian estas cosas.

Fue en un momento de rabia, cuando no quedaban tantos en pie, Hermione estaba con Luna y Draco seguía peleando con unos que seguían con el, fue en el momento que el pudo encontrar a la chica que había estado golpeando a Draco, el no solia ser una persona vengativa, no una persona de sangre caliente que buscaba solo, pero en el momento que esa chica había hecho sangrar a Draco eso había cambiado para el, y por eso es que empezo a atacar a la chica que parecía poder defenderse bien pero no era buena atacando, y en alguna parte de la mente de Harry pensó como era que nadie se había dado cuenta de esta pelea, luego de cinco ataques esquivado de la chica, luego de ver a Draco que mandaba otro jinx a su enemigo, fue cuando Harry cerro los ojos, inhalo, y vio o escucho el hechizo que había leído en ese libro que Hermione tanto detestaba y el que el no mencionaba a nadie, que sabia que no debía usar pero quería venganza y no sabia, y siendo un Potter lanzo el hechizo, sin dudar y paso todo demasiado rápido.

Draco miraba como Harry peleaba, era elegante, atractivo y magnifico, un poder al cual temer, eso entendía Draco cuando lo miraba, y el había peleado contra el y sabia del temor que la chica debía sentir, pero Draco no se dejo distraer por el poder de Harry y siguió peleando.  
La chica lo evito, lo había evitado, había hecho que rebotara y no tenia sentido, no podía rebotar pero reboto y parecía ridiculo, para Harry era ridiculo ver como reboto el hechizo, reboto pero no hacia el, reboto en un rebotar que parecía ver varios espejos y la chica sonreía, sonreía por que ahí entendido Harry, eso no era defensa, era ataque, el rebote no le iba a dar a el, pero le iba a dar a alguien mas, su hechizo iba a atacar a Draco, le dio justo en el pecho y cayo en un sonido sordo de espalda, la pelea se detuvo, todos huían, solo Harry, Hermione y Luna corrieron hacia Draco, hacia Draco quien tenia su camisa blanca manchada, manchada de sangre y Draco.

Draco le costaba respirar.


	12. Outta my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus re aparece para todos  
> mientras que Harry cumple su cuota de drama y es el trabajo de Draco de callarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoLiS cHiCkS! bueno aqui estamos una vez mas y es por la razon de que mi AU se esta yendo del cannon y era mi forma de pedir disculpas y bueno nada agradecreles por aun seguir leyendo, espero que les guste. Y aun nos faltan unos pocos capitulos para terminara este FF, GRACIAS MUCHAS!

  
En un instante todo se detuvo, todo fue cámara lenta, donde el sonido de su respirar era lo mas fuerte que el llegaba a escuchar en esos segundos, su respiración era un sonido que le lastimaba los oídos, que le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, la gente alrededor de el se estaban moviendo demasiado lento, su pestañas se sentía mas lento, el latir de su corazón era mas rápido y eso le asustaba, le asustaba que quizás su corazón estuviera por dejarlo, por traicionarlo, la luz del sol que no era fuerte le lastimaba, todo en ese instante era demasiado, demasiado doloroso y lento, la gente huir, habían gritos por un nombre, y en algún momento alguien lo empujo y hasta, quizás, gritaron su nombre pero no lograba registrar eso, el quien siempre actuaba bien en estos casos, una mente aguda y rápida, un líder y rápido en su actuar de emergencias, estaba perdido, asustado y con dolor, era un repetición de lo que había pasado el año pasado y sentía el vacío en su estomago en una forma que le tiraba, le demandaba por vomitar, y esto era demasiado, y se odiaba, por que dudaba y temía y le transpiraban las manos y el temblaba, y fue una cachetada, una dolorosa pero eficaz que lo despertó que lo hizo reaccionar, que lo hizo moverse junto al resto en correr rápido, responder, y mandar el patronus por que aun nadie aprecia, y cuando a el le habían parecido minutos su reacción, habían sido unos segundos, donde solo Hermione se había dado cuenta y el eco de su cachetada había resonado con el intentar de respirar, había caído en shock en el temor de lo que veía de lo que visualizaba, el error de un ataque, su fallo en consciencia y su creencia equivocada.

  
-Draco, Draco, quédate conmigo

  
El escuchaba, escuchaba la voz y queda quedarse con esa voz, la voz que el conocía y ubicaba, y no se estaba muriendo, aunque así se sentía, aunque así el dolía con lo que dolía y lo cansando que estaba, le costaba respirar y su camisa estaba mojada, el sabia que estaba pestañeando demasiado lento, incapaz de poder distinguir las tres personas que lo miraban preocupados, los que estaban diciendo su nombre y el quería mantenerse despierto, mas cuando solo podía ver esos ojos verdes que eran como gemas que estaban ocultas en un color rojo y sentía calor en su mejilla donde alguien lo tocaba y el estaba queriendo luchar, pero estaba cansado y le dolía y lo ultimo que vio fue Harry con los ojos abiertos que decía algo pero el cerro los ojos.

  
-Es muy simple, ataca a todo aquel que no sea yo

  
Nadie podía entrar a ver a Draco, y no, no era por que ellos eran tanto testigos, como lamentablemente, sospechosos de lo que había pasado, y tampoco era por que Draco siguiera en peligro, no, de eso ya habían pasado unas horas de profesores corriendo y demasiadas dudas en las caras como suspiros, y momentos donde Harry no sabia si el era el que lastimaba a Hermione o el la lastimaba por la forma que se agarraban la mano, y el veía como ella se mordía los labios como las dudas que ella tenia, hacia lo que estaba pasando detrás de la puerta, por que tanta gente asustada o el hechizo que el había dicho, y el también tenia esas dudas, también las compartías y esperaba que el momento que los llamaran y les preguntaran lo que paso también les puedan explicar lo que paso, aunque le de vergüenza admitir sobre la información del libro. Aunque en ese momento no le importaba, lo que mas le importaba era lo imbecil que había sido, como había lastimado a Draco y que tan cerca estuvo de perder a alguien por su propia mano, un idiota y se estaba destruyendo por eso.   
Luna no podía dejar de caminar desde una punta del pasillo al otro, ella le había mandando un patronus el momento que pudo a Regulus, sabiendo que el mago no tardar en llegar y demandar repuestas como un castigo hacia aquellos que los habían atacado, y aunque ella sabia que Harry había sido el que había dicho ese hechizo macabro ella sabia que el no sabia de lo que haría como no sabia que le pegaría a Draco, no lo culpaba mas allá de su ignorancia, y ella creía que ya era suficiente castigo para su joven amigo con lo que tenia que sufrir.

  
-Potter

  
-Si

  
Era Snape, por supuesto que Snape seria el que iría a buscarlo, su cara estaba mas pálida de lo habitual y sus ojos brillaban con una malicia que le preocupaban a Harry y en algún otro momento hubiera estado listo para protegerse para lo que vendría, sin embargo en ese momento no tenia las energías ni el poder de luchar contra su profesor, el solo se paro de donde estaba sentado soltando a Hermione y mirando a Snape quien tenia su ropa con manchas que nadie de los que estaba ahí quería pensar en que podía ser sangre.

  
-Dumbledore te espera

  
-¿La contraseña?

  
-Ya te esperan, solo ve

  
Snape se fue con su habitual girar de la capa y los dejo, y aunque el tenia unas palabras por pedir, fue Luna la que se le acerco quien se había atado el pelo y arremangado el pelo, jugando nerviosa con su vara de una forma que ella estaba lista para atacar o defender, le arreglo la corbata y le intento peinar el pelo.

  
-Tranquilo, nosotras cuidamos de el

  
Hermione solo asintió mientras se paraba para estar con Luna, comprendía que Harry estaba preocupado, como también entendía que se estaba castigando por lo que paso, y en una parte oscura de ella, ella creía que se lo merecía por haber utilizado ese hechizo sin saber sus consecuencias pero ella lo conocía, sabia que el no quería lastimar a nadie y se sentía mal por pensar eso. Ella lo abrazo a Harry antes de que se fuera, caminando hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, sabia que debía apurarse que debía responder las preguntas, a las cuales Hermione y Luna también tendrían que contestar, como también el quería apurarse para saber que era el hechizo que el utilizo, no obstante, el estaba cansado, lo que había pasado lo había agotado, con la manera que Draco se desmayo, la manera que se lo llevaron flotando no dejaba de aparecer enfrente de sus ojos, como al mismo tiempo quería solo ir y acostarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Draco, el solo quería ver que el otro estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, que estaba despierto, quería pedir perdón.

  
-Por favor, siéntate

  
-No me pienso sentar hasta que vea a todos los responsables por lo que paso sean castigados o mejor todavía, expulsados

  
Harry no conocía esa voz, pero al mismo tiempo la encontraba familiar, cercana, la reconocía en sus tonos fríos y elegantes, en la voz que se levantaba pero mantenía voz en un nivel respetable y la amenaza latente, Harry reconocía la voz como reconocía el poder que le hizo sentir su vara en poder recordar que la tenia ahí.

  
-Harry, mi niño, por favor entra

  
No se lo esperaba, honestamente, el no se esperaba que cuando mandaran la carta a la familia de Malfoy por lo que había pasado que la carta fuera devuelta con una repuesta tan simple, la de no tener un hijo, lo había sorprendido a Dumbledore, habían pocas cosas que lo sorprendían hoy en día al mago, siendo una de las personas mas viejas y mas sabias de su tiempo el esperaba que las sorpresas empezaran y terminaran con Voldemort y Harry Potter, nunca pensó que las sorpresas iban a venir del joven Draco, quien ya no era un Malfoy, esa había sido la primera sorpresa, se habían quedado todos cortos de palabras en no saber a quien mandar el búho en como actuar en esta situación donde no tenían un guardián responsable, que aunque estaba Snape el no era su tutor, por lo que necesitaba a su tutor, y como el mismo Draco estaba dormido no era como que le podían preguntar, la segunda sorpresa para Dumbledore fue cuando fue a visitar a Draco y vio que no se le podía acercar a el, por lo que no le podía hacer la pregunta que todos tantos deseaban, y ya cuando estaban por preguntarle a sus compañeros fue cuando cayeron en cuenta que ya nadie en verdad conocía a Draco, sacando a sus nuevos amigos que ahora estaban fuera de la sala de medica y que no les quería preguntar lo que quizás no sabían ademas de que no se despegaban de la puerta a la que nadie podía entrar excepto Pomfrey por ser la medica aunque ni ella se podía acercar a Draco, la tercera sorpresa se había presentado cuando Snape se había retirado en busca de Harry, para ver si el podía ayudar con las dudas, cuando el abrió una puerta para ventilar el estudio, como dejar que Fawkes tomara su vuelo nocturno, fue cuando apareció el cuervo que entro por la misma ventana en la que Fawkes salió que entro ese cuervo que se sentó en el sillón donde se sola sentar sus invitados y Dumbledore tenia su vara en mano para el momento que el cuervo se transformo.

  
Ahí estaba, sentado, derecho en una de las sillas de Dumbledore, demandando la atención de toda la habitación hacia el, tenia los ojos cerrados manteniendo una respiración controlada, una camisa negra con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans negros, el pelo lo tenia peinado en una manera de control en su descontrol que le llamaba la atención a Harry quien nunca pudo ese control, Harry se sentó al lado del hombre con el que el mantenía una competencia por Draco, al igual el hombre que el sospechaba que era Regulus Black, y cuando el abrió los ojos, cuando vio esos ojos grises.

  
-Harry, te presento a…

  
-Dumbledore no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones sin sentido, en este momento me interesa averiguar quien fue el ser humano de desperdicio terrenal que lastimo a Draco

  
Si, el quería saber quien era este joven, si era el que el sospechaba, como también quería saber su relación con Draco, pero en ese momento el quería responder por sus actos.

-Ese seria yo

  
-¿Tu?

  
Ah, esos ojos grises fríos, llenos de furia y lejanos, tan parecidos a los de Draco cuando eran enemigos colegiales, o a los de Sirius cuando se molestaba con una mención indecente sobre las personas que quería, si esos ojos Harry y Dumbledore los conocían bien, aun sin poder aceptar de donde o hacia cuanto que no los veían, los conocían.

  
-Si, yo fui quien lanzo el hechizo

  
-Tu

  
Regulus se levanto del sillón, incapaz de que hacer, de como reaccionar, de como actuar,estaba enfadado pero también era el hijo de James, el sobrino de Sirius, los conocía de jóvenes habían hecho cosas terribles, pero nunca creo que su hijo seria igual, no por la forma que su sobrino y su amiga hablaban de el, no era de esperar, estaba en conflicto.

  
-Ahora, ahora, si fue Harry quien lanzo el hechizo pero no hacia Draco sino que fue hacia una señorita de séptimo de Slytherin la joven uso un hechizo que rebotara el de Harry ahora esto no libera a Harry de su acción pero el no ataco a Draco. No creo que Harry atacara a Draco o ¿No?

  
Harry observaba al hombre, a Regulus, quien estaba parado, con las manos en forma de puño y podía comprender en que tipo de pelea interna estaba teniendo. Harry se paso la mano por el pelo, inhalo, miro a los libros de Dumbledore.

  
-No, nunca atacaría a Draco, antes, quizás, pero nunca atacaría a alguien con un hechizo así, yo…no sabia lo que hacia

 

-Eso es obvio

  
Si este chico era el hijo de James, eso era fácil de ver, en la forma que utilizaba magia sin pensar en las consecuencias, en la forma de actuar temperamental era de su hermano, pero aquella parte fiel de el, la honesta y pura era de los dos como de Remus, fieles a quienes querían, los protegían a aquellos que estaban de su lado y no eran niños tontos con errores a los cuales darle la espalda, eso Regulus podía ver. Como ahora no quería que expulsaran al joven Potter, que si por lo menos lo castigaran, que aprendiera de sus errores como de las acciones sin pensar previamente, eso le parecía lo mínimo para el, aun iba a pedir la expulsión para la chica de séptimo que había hecho ese hechizo y había escapado, no le había parecido lo justo cuando vio lo que hizo su protección/ataque, con ella el se divertiría eso lo sabia, con Potter solo pediría algún castigo que sabia que le enseñaría como le dolería, si el seria justo pero también vengativo, por que se habían metido con su familia.  
Su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar desde el momento que el había recibido la noticia con mensaje de Tonks como de Andromeda, les había dejado en claro que iría en busca de Draco para ver como estaba y les respondería en cuanto pudiera, por lo visto ella ya pensaban que había pasado el suficiente tiempo en una hora, insoportables esas dos pero amables y querubines sin comparación, las dos mujeres que lo habían aceptado y ayudado luego de su misión. En el momento que Dumbledore empiezo a hablar devuelta fue el momento que el vio el patronus de un gato en la ventana por la que el entro, en seguida entendiendo que era lo que significaba eso, el se paso la mano por el pelo despeinando unos mechones, se paso la mano por las arrugas de la ropa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del estudio, sentía los ojos de Harry en su espalda como escuchaba la voz de Dumbledore que le decía que se quedara, y si el creía que aun había temas que discutir sobre Draco, cerrar los temas de tutoría, la pelea y apellido, el resto, sobre Regulus seria un tema que no se discutiría.

  
-Lo seguimos mas tarde Dumbledore, ahora tengo asuntos mas importantes

  
Harry no sabia que era este hombre para Draco, le molestaba eso, como le molestaba no saber si era Regulus o no, pero lo que mas le molestaba como era que este hombre estaba yéndose del tema que era la situación de Draco, el castigo que hacia unos minutos demandaba parecían olvidados, el hombre se había arreglado y se iba del lugar poniendo respirar y Harry no lo podía entender.

  
-¿Que es mas importante que Draco?

  
-Simple, Draco

  
Harry iba a contestar, averiguar la situación, si era que nadie podía entrar, lo mismo iba a decir Dumbledore, cuando paso lo que nadie esperaba, entre la puerta y la escalera, el momento que preguntas iban a salir de los labios de todos, la puerta se abrió y ahí entraron la familia de Harry en una forma de chiste, de cliché y de payasos, uno al lado de otro, los tres al mismo tiempo y los tres viendo a Regulus, y el tiempo, una vez mas se detuvo, mientras Sirius miraba y agarraba a Remus por que no podía ser real que su hermano estuviera enfrente el, mientras que James sentía el latir de su corazón que corría mas de lo que era posible, y cuando estiro la mano para rozar con la piel que el tan conocida, con el calor que tanto extrañaba, era solo para verificar.

  
-¿Regulus?

  
Y Regulus, solo resoplo, un drama, una inconveniencia no buscada, y una herida ya dejada atrás, con la aristocracia criada en el, golpeo la mano que se extendía hacia el con disgusto, y vio el dolor en los ojos de James y le lastimo a el como también vio la alegría que no llegaba a comprender, el solo observo antes de recordar el gato en la ventana y apartarse de las tres personas que solo eran una molestia no buscada para el en ese momento.

  
-No tengo tiempo para esto

  
Cuando el se despertó le dolían los músculos, como le dolía la cabeza y tenia demasiada sed, demasiada, lo primero en notar al despertar luego de los dolores, la sed y el hambre, fue notar que no tenia puesta una camisa sino que tenia completamente vendado el pecho, cuando rozo, con dolor y complicación sus dedos por las vendas fue como en el flash de una foto recordó todo, las caras de sus amigos, el dolor de cuando el hechizo le pego, la falta de aire, y lo mojado, lo mojado que estaba por su propia sangre y se sentía como una pesadilla y un temor que el nunca había sentido fuera de su dormir y era algo horrible de sentir y aun le dolía donde tenia las vendas y se preguntaba cuanto era que habían podido curar, por que si el no se equivocaba el hechizo que Harry había utilizado no era uno conocido, sino uno que parecía inventado, uno de los que quizás ni Pomfrey quizás sabia como contrarrestar por lo que agradece estar aun con vida, luego de haber pasado el estado de shock ante su estado, se dio cuenta de la calma en la sala medica, demasiado silencio, el estaba esperando tener aunque sea a Luna a su costado pero ni siquiera ella estaba o Pomfrey y fue en ese momento que noto en sus piernas el calor que sentía, no era uno agobiante sino uno cálido, un peso que era cómodo en sus piernas y cuando miro para abajo pudo entender por que era que no había nadie con el, ya que a sus pies estaba Chester en su forma grande y maravillosa, las alas cubrían su cara pero ahí el podía ver entre las plumas esos ojos verdes que lo estaban vigilando, el entendía por que nadie se quería acercar como un animal como Chester estuviera cerca ademas de lo posesivo que podía ser el, lo que no comprendía era como había llegado ahí, y no le tomo mas de un minuto en agarrar su vara y mandar un patronus por su tío que debía estar por ahí, y la razón por la cual su mascota estaba ahí con el.

Lo encontré en su cama, con la espalda apoyada contra su almohada y con un Chester en forma de gato que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en sus piernas mientras ronroneaba, pero el no se dejaba engañar por su apariencia, sabia que aun estaba atento, listo para defender a su amo.

  
-¿Era necesario traer a Chester?

  
-Después de lo que vi, si

  
-Mmm

  
Draco agarro a Chester de sus piernas y lo empezó a acariciar, lento mientras dejaba que su mascota se acomodara en sus brazos, el podía entender a lo que se refería su tío, el suponía que no debió ser una hermosa imagen haberlo visto así, aunque el no recordaba bien su estado, no obstante, no una linda imagen.

  
-Luna te aviso me imagino

  
-Si, ella y Hermione están afuera

  
Regulus podía ver la pregunta en los ojos de Draco, aunque el no la digiera el la podía leer, la misma pregunta que el tuvo varias veces en sus ojos con un diferente nombre pero un mismo apellido.

  
-Harry también estaba afuera pero ahora esta con Dumbledore, tuve un cruce con el y su familia

  
La mueca no se puedo evitar

  
-Entonces…

  
-Entonces ya no soy una persona tan secreta y no creo que tardaran en llegar. Se que tu aun no estas listo para contar lo que paso, por lo que tengo un plan si deseas escucharlo.

  
Harry llego en busca de Draco, luego de una charla con Dumbledore donde le decía de su decepción y como deberían luego de hablar sobre su castigo y como por el momento el estaba libre de ir a ver a Draco hasta que Regulus volviera a aparecer para decidir todo, y de ahí el no perdió un segundo en ir a la sala medica, si el tenia dudas sobre Regulus como su relación con Draco, mas que nada, y como era que estaba vivo, tenia dudas y quería repuestas que se estaban hablando cuando el se fue, pero en ese momento le importaba mas en llegar a la sala medica y encontrar a Draco, y cuando llego allí, no se decepciono en encontrar a Luna y Hermione al lado de Draco riendo y hablando, y en sus brazos el gato de Draco que por lo que había escuchado Harry había sido la razón por la cual nadie se podía acercar a el, y cuando Harry vio a Draco, con su pelo negro y los ojos grises, no lo pudo evitar, no pudo evitar, caminar hacia el y abrazar a la persona que el había herido, lo abrazo queriendo evitar cualquier herida y daño, de causar mas dolor, y escondido su cara en su cuello mientras olía aquel aroma que solo era Draco.

  
-Lo siento, lo siento

  
Y fue el, el que no lo pudo evitar, o contener, en sentir el rozar los labios de Harry contra su cuello, contra su piel, que le causaban escalofríos en su piel, como también escuchar la voz ronca y cansada de Harry le hacia que se mordiera los labios queriendo evitar los ruidos que quería liberar, no fue su culpa en su defensa, fue la de Harry, por que el fue el que hacia esas cosas, como también era el idiota que estaba pidiendo perdón, cuando si, el comprendía por que lo decía pero igual el no lo culpaba, no era como que Draco lo culpara por que el no lo culpaba, y fue en un momento de cortocircuito, donde se olvido que a sus costados estaban sus amigas, y lo agarro a Harry de la camisa, y con la poca fuerza que tenia, lo beso, beso a Harry en los labios, tomando el control del beso, esperando que Harry entendiera que lo no había que perdonar como sus sentimientos, en su principio era un beso de labios contra labios, donde el tenia el control, pero cuando Harry lo agarro del pelo y tiro de ellos suavemente, el no pudo evitar gemir y abrir la boca dejando que la lengua de Harry entrara y empezara a jugar con su lengua, tomando el control y controlando el beso, pero Draco no se quedo atrás con chupando de la lengua de Harry haciendo que Harry gruñera en satisfacción y solo, solo, se separaron por el pequeño ruido que hizo Hermione que estaba roja de los cachetes, mientras que Luna estaba sonriendo sin poder ocultarlo.  
Cuando los dos se vieron, no pudieron sonreír, como también ruborizarse, Harry paso su mano por el pelo de Draco mientras que Draco miraba los labios con deseo de mas.

  
-Debería disculparme mas seguido

  
Y por supuesto que ahí fue cuando Draco le tiro una almohada a la cabeza.

  
Los tres estaban caminando en silencio, con el eco de sus pasos, incapaces de poder formalizar palabras y perdidos en sus pensamientos, Dumbledore no les pudo decir nada con respecto al tema de Regulus ya que ni el sabia que el joven Black seguía vivo, había sido tanto una sorpresa para el como para el resto, y en el momento que ellos se habían despedido del mago con la promesa de volver a reunirse por el tema de Harry, se fueron para buscar a Regulus, aunque ahora solo estaban caminando sin destino y sin apuro, deberían haber seguido a Harry que quizás de alguna forma los hubiera llevado devuelta a Regulus, pero eso ya lo habían perdido el momento que Harry se escapo de ellos, así que ahora solo caminaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, en que decir si lo vieran, en comprender por que los había evitado, en poder entender todo pero sin poder, y habían varios sentimientos entre ellos, yendo de herido a feliz, de triste a enojado, y todos terminaban con el mismo culpa y tristeza, así era como se sentían, y crean que quizás esa era la razón por la que en verdad no estaba buscando por el, ya que no era como que se merecían la verdad o el poder pedir sus disculpas, pero también habían pasado años, y ya eran un drama andando algo que no eran ellos, y para el momento que ellos llegaron a la puerta del comedor, donde la puerta para salir de Hogwarts estaba abierto se encontraron con la persona que inundaba su mente, con un cigarrillo entre dientes y las mangas arremangadas con su marca presente, los miraba con esos fríos ojos grises, tan lejanos, tristes, fríos y enojados, y no se sentían capaz de verlos pero no podían evitar mirarlos y sentir alegría, por que el estaba vivo y con ellos.

  
-Creo que deberíamos hablar

 


	13. Been a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus relata su historia en secretos  
> Y Harry con Draco dan pasos a asentar su relacion.

  
Estaban en silencio, sin saber bien que decir, demasiadas preguntas en tan poco tiempo desde que Regulus se les había aparecido enfrente, Remus era el único que estaba pudiendo organizar una pregunta, sin embargo aun no la podía decir por que aun no le cerraba, aun ni el la entendía, solo pensaba en lo que sabia y veía y pensaba en la mejor pregunta que ayudara para el momento en que los tres se habían perdido en el pasado que ahora era su presente y era una complicación sin poder entender que era lo que estaba pasando, por lo que el solo observaba mientras que agarraba de la mano a Sirius, Sirius, quien había pedido un cigarrillo a su hermano, su únicas palabras dirigidas a su hermano desde que lo vio, y en ese momento estaba fumando esperando que la nicotina ayudara a traer paz al caos de su mente, no obstante el aun seguía con temblores en la mano e incapaz de poder ver a su hermano, que aun seguía apoyado contra la pared donde lo habían visto, ya no estaba fumando, estaba mas interesado en su celular dándoles el tiempo para decidir en su pregunta, aunque Sirius sabia que la paciencia de su hermano se estaba agotando, por que aunque el fuera mas paciente entre los dos aun era su hermano y no era tan paciente, el tenia mil y una cosas que decir y preguntar pero cada vez que abra la boca las palabras se le mezclaban e era incapaz de poder decir lo que deseaba, por lo que seguía fumando y agarraba de la mano a Remus mientras miraba al bosque prohibido que parecía un buen lugar para esconderse en ese momento. James no podía dejar de mirar, sabia que quizás no debía, por modales y por la incomodidad de la situación, pero necesitaba ver, por que creía que sino miraba el se iría y seria un sueño, una ilusión, como también quería mirar para recuperar el tiempo perdido y poder conocer este Regulus que es el Regulus que el conocía, pero mas grande, mas definido y atractivo, y el no podía apartar sus ojos de el, de los dedos largos que agarraban un nuevo cigarrillo, del pelo corto que estaba despeinado, del color negro que resaltaba su piel pálida y esos ojos grises con los que el aun soñaba, y cuando los labios agarraron el cigarrillo, el simplemente, miro, por que no se podía contener, era un milagro, magnifico, y quería poder tocar, sentir estrechar pero sabia que no podía, no aun, y en alguna parte de el, en la parte negativa y oscura, que quizás nunca, pero eso por el momento el lo negaría, por el momento, el miraría y guardaría el recuerdo para verlo mas tarde, miraría mas tarde la forma que Regulus sonreía cuando lograba formar un circulo con el humo o la forma ansiosa que sus dedos bailan en su pierna, si el recordaría todo esto, las preguntas las tenia pero no las tenia.

  
-¿Tienen preguntas o solo se van a quedar atrapando moscas?

  
Regulus sabia lo que quería decir, lo que quería, pero también sabia que el quería escuchar sus preguntas como sus repuestas, quería saber que opinaba, quería solo poder dejar todo en el pasado como ya lo había hecho, aunque eso fuera mentira, por que estaría mintiendo si digiera que ver a James no le hacia latir su corazón demasiado rápido, si su hermano no le recordaba a su infancia y en alguna manera hasta tenia algún recuerdo con Remus que asociaba a alegría, y si mentira si negara todo eso, no obstante también los veía y recordaba su ultima interacción con ellos y eso lo volvía mas amargo.

  
-Si, ¿Que paso?

  
Esa era la pregunta, esa era la pregunta que aun de una manera Regulus no sabia contestar, por que le dolía la garganta explicar y era doloroso recordar los sacrificios hechos, en pensar en que casi murió, en que casi todo termino.

  
-Después de darme cuenta que el lado de Voldemort era incorrecto, por sus acciones violentas, por las mentiras que se decían, pero mas que nada por que no compartía sus ideales fue cuando descubrí la debilidad de Voldemort fue ahí que decidí revelarme, aunque pudiera morir, habiendo recolectado la información suficiente y estar listo, los fui a ver a ustedes para avisarles, para despedirme

  
Una pitada, y James no lo podía ver a los ojos, Sirius trago la culpa y la necesidad de dar los pasos al bosque, mientras que Remus temía estar lastimando a su pareja, ya que el sabia a que día Regulus se refería, era un día que nunca olvidaría, Regulus bajo la lluvia, en una forma de cliché, tan pálido y flaco, con ojeras y unos moretones en los nudillos, fue el momento que debería haberlo ayudado, pero solo le dieron la espalda, echándolo del lugar, James con Lily, Sirius negando su relación e incapaces de escuchar cuando lo intento, y lo peor, dios, lo peor había sido cuando lo habían empujado a la calle y lanzando un hechizo lastimando, con cayéndose sobre sus manos, cuando los miro a los tres una vez mas antes de irse, después de que se fue los tres se quedaron en silencio incapaces de decir nada, Remus sabia que esa noche James no volvió a la casa, y que Sirius se durmió con una botella, podían decir que eran jóvenes pero aun así no había excusa para lo que había hecho.

  
-Luego de eso iba a cumplir con mi misión, el problema se presento con que Voldemort me había dado la misión de matar al traidor de mi familia como prueba de mi lealtad, ya que estaba sospechando, obviamente me dio un compañero que fuera testigo como también se hiciera cargo si yo fallaba, este chico era un mes mas joven que yo, un buen chico que le tenia mas miedo a Voldemort de lo que en creía en el, me siguió hasta la cueva donde estaba lo que iba a buscar, se inicio una discusión con el chico que ya sospechaba de mi, sin posibilidades de escapatoria y la muerte certera y con ya el plan de respaldo, decidí contarle la verdad al chico

  
-No pensabas salir de ahí con vida o ¿No?

  
Eran las primeras palabras de James, la primera vez que Regulus lo escuchaba hablar desde aquella noche, no había cambiado mas allá de los años, aun tenia el poder de demandar de atención, aun con la pena y la voz mas baja, aun era esa voz que hacia que los ojos de Regulus lo miraran sin importar cuanto en ese momento le doliera, y en el momento que los dos se vieron, fueron como que un rayo les pego, dando electricidad en su cuerpo y despertar el frío fuera de ellos, un momento del cual Regulus despego la mirada

  
-Si- Escucho el pequeño murmura de su nombre, sin saber quien fue y sin importar- Casi mate al chico,aun con la ida de morir y el negar en asesinar, quise también proteger la misión como asegurar el futuro de la guerra para el lado que ustedes estaban, aunque no creyera que fuera el correcto solo un mal peor al de Voldemort, no obstante el chico me sorprendo tomando el frasco necesario para conseguir lo que necesitábamos y aunque el salió y le pude dar el antídoto que le daría un tiempo pero no la vida, sin saberlo se activo una segunda trampa donde los inferir aparecieron, eran demasiados, ahogaban, lastimaban, buscaban ahogar, en un ultimo intento logre completar el plan en dandole lo que buscamos y la promesa de no revelar nada a Kreacher, fue demasiado rápido pelear entre los dos, el estaba débil, yo estaba siendo superado en números, pensé que seria el final, pero no lo fue, el chico solo un findfyre que les estaba ganando, pero también le estaba ganando a el quien ya no tenia fuerza. Logre escapar en la valentía de ese chico que aun mas cobarde que cualquier persona que yo conocí fue mas valiente que un Gryffindor, de ese día decidí ocultarme, me entere de lo que había pasado, de todo, pero luego de lo que vivi decidí no participar, me aparte, me quite de la ecuación.

  
Ahora eso seria mentira, ya que aunque era verdad que había decidido quitarse de la ecuación también decidió averiguar mas de los horocruxes, queriendo buscar debilidades y las razones de Voldemort, pero eso tomo tiempo, como también tomo tiempo el que se pudiera recuperar de las quemaduras que su cuerpo soporto o los cortes que los infiere causaron en el, pero el no quería contar eso, no quería mas pena de la que veía en la cara de ellos tres, no quería que supieran que perdió un año de su vida en recuperarse, en poder quitar de el los daños sufridos bajo Voldemort, bajo sus padres y las quemaduras, no les contaría eso, solo les diría lo que el necesitaba contar, sabiendo que ya dentro de poco podría compartir su historia de los Horocruxes con Dumbledore y con alguna persona mas, con aquella persona que encontrara de confiar.  
El silencio creció, los tres estaban intentando de absorber lo que habían escuchado, cada uno dandole un significado a las palabras, creando nuevas preguntas, deseando la misma cosa, poder agarrar en sus brazos a Regulus, que aun era mas pequeño que ellos en edad y fisicamente, querían saber que era lo que no estaba diciendo, como también les contara de las heridas de las que no hablaba de las que ellos sospechaba por que no podía haber salido todo tan perfecto, todo con tan buena suerte aunque lo desearan, James termino robando otro cigarrillo junto a Sirius, James quería abrazar a Regulus, aprender el nombre del chico que lo había ayudado y agradecerle y alabarlo, era su héroes en ese momento, el solo quería escapar con Regulus poder ir con el a la torre de astronomía donde veían las estrellas y hablaban del futuro sin saber, quería llevarlo ahí y poder hablar, poder explicar y entender, y quizás, arreglar para iniciar devuelta, pero entendido en un paso que dio adelante y Regulus se movió mas lejos, que esa oportunidad quizás estaba negada, Sirius quería vomitar, quería vomitar en si mismo, en entender que había decepcionado a su hermano, que lo había abandonado por la simple razón de lados y guerra y lo había hecho vivir eso solo, el quería abrazar a su hermano, como también quería rogarle su perdón, quería comprende como era que Regulus no lo estaba maldiciendo como era que que esto había llegado a suceder, y Remus, Remus solo pregunto.

  
-¿Por que nunca nos buscaste?

  
Regulus sonrío brevemente, apagando el cigarrillo con su zapato y guardando el celular, ya sabiendo que era momento de cerrar la conversación y cerrar los asuntos en Hogwarts.

  
-¿Para que? Luego de esa noche yo estaba muerto para el mundo, era mas seguro y pacifico para todos, cada uno tenia su camino y era mejor, así lo pensé, si hubo veces que pensé en avisar pero decidí que no seria lo mas inteligente, deje el pasado atrás como ustedes deberían.

  
-Regulus…yo

  
James podía aun leer el lenguaje de el, aun lo entendía, aun con los pequeños cambios, y el podio ver que Regulus estaba intentando escapar

  
-No, no es necesario yo tome las decisiones correctas, fui tonto y arrogante, ustedes intentaron todo en su poder, y luego de años comprendí, no importa que tan cliché suene, que uno solo se puede perdonar, ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer

  
Todos intentaron detenerlo, con palabras y con brazos extendidos esquivados, pero Regulus no podía quedarse mas tiempo del que estaba, necesitaba escapar, demasiados recuerdos, demasiados sentimientos que le lastimaban y le abran la heridas y si se quedaba no quería descubrir lo que pasaría, quizás hablarían mas,quizás terminaría con ellos peleando, resolviendo todo, o sin poder hablar, para el en ese momento lo mejor era huir y volver a entrar mientras iba en busca de Dumbledore para hablar sobre Draco y mantener lo que se contara en secreto.

  
-¿Que vamos a hacer?

  
Habían pasado cuatro días, ya era Viernes, Draco había salido del cuidado medico en el segundo día por haberse quejado lo suficiente y prometer ir día por medio para revisar la cicatrización de sus heridas, por que si quedarían heridas, Harry había pedido verlas pero Draco conociéndolo sabia que no seria la mejor decisión por lo que opto decir que no se sentiría cómodo hasta que estuvieran completamente cicatrizadas, en esos cuatros días habían pasado varias cosas, desde que expulsaron a la chica que había hecho el hechizo de rebote hasta que castigaron al resto que estuvo en esa situación, incluyendo lamentablemente a Luna y Hermione, Harry era obvio por la simple razón del hechizo oscuro que había utilizado, durante esos cuatros días a Draco se le ofreció una habitación separada al resto si lo deseaba para protegerlo de futuros ataques y aunque al principio Draco se había negado, por orgullo y por la idea de que le parecía que estaba huyendo, tuvo que terminar aceptando luego de que tuvo que contener a Harry luego de contenerle de como lo habían atrapado en su cama por una hora, incapaz de salir y separado de su vara, esto lo había alineado mas de su casa pero ya no podía hacer nada contra eso el, aunque si había hecho lo que Regulus le pidió y dejo de molestar a los de Slytherin que fuera un Slytherin y fuera superior al resto y que solo se involucrara en una pelea si era justificable, diciendo que el ya había estado en ese camino y que no era el correcto, por lo que Draco había aceptado sin una negativa en favor de Regulus. En ese momento Draco estaba sentado en los escalones de la choza de Hagrid, Hagrid por el momento no estaba se había ido en un viaje en favor de Dumbledore por lo que a Draco solo le quedaba esperar en las escaleras hasta que el castigo de su novio terminara.

Si, novio, Draco no podía evitar sonreír ante ese cambio tan inesperado, el había pensado que luego de su beso espontáneo lo iban a hablar, pero eso cambio el momento que un chico de Ravenclaw lo había abrazado a Draco el momento que salió de la sala medica ya que lo extrañaba y apreciaba su compañía, y eso resulto a que Harry agarrara a Draco y lo besara enfrente de toda persona que estuviera ahí y gritando, si gritando, que Draco era suyo y que el era de Draco, sin discusión alguna así había sido decidido y no era como que Draco iba a discutirlo, pero si luego le dijo que el chico de Ravenclaw ya tenia pareja en una chica mas joven que el que no iba a Hogwarts, eso no cambio en nada en la naturaleza posesiva del desgraciado, que siempre lo estaba tocando, besando, y alejando a cualquier chico que el no encontrara con razones respetables. El suspiro que Harry decía luego de cada beso lo hacia temblar a Draco con deseo, el simple suspiro, de.

-Mio

  
Ella estaba determinada, era momento de hacer frente a lo que había estado evitando, como también cerrar los comentario detrás de su espalda y poder superar las miradas de simpatía, esto era suficiente ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente y no necesitaba este drama que había sucedido sin que ella pudiera comprender del todo, bueno, mentira si lo comprendía ella era quienes todos pensaban que Harry terminaría pero por lo visto, o por lo obvio que era Harry, los termino sorprendiendo a todos con su elección menos esperada para algunos, y la mas razonable para otros, por que todos habían visto como la relación Draco y Harry había crecido con el cambio de Draco y era de esperarse, hasta ella lo temía y sabia, como también sabia que había gente que aun creía que ella terminaría con Harry pero no, basta, así que ella se abrigo hasta las orejas y fue en busca de Draco, y lo encontré en los escalones de la choza de Hagrid, tenia un sweater que le quedaba demasiado grande y unos jeans con unos mitones en la mano y la bufanda de Gryffindor que debería ser seguramente de Harry, y si eso a ella le dolió por que ella siempre pensó que esa seria ella, pero bueno. Sin anunciarse ella se sentó al lado de el.

  
-Draco

  
-Ginny

  
No pudo evitar el agarra su vara que se ocultaba debajo de su manga, el no sabia si ella lo atacaría aunque no la creía posible pero también el comprendía lo que era un corazón roto y podía comprender la furia detrás de un corazón perdido.

  
-Vine a pedirte disculpas

  
-¿Como?

  
Ginny se ruborizo del color de su pelo y sus manos empezaron a jugar con un hilo que tenia entrelazado entre sus dedos, y sin mirara a Draco le hablo.

  
-Yo sabia que Harry gustaba de vos, o bueno había empezado a presentar un interés por vos y yo te acuse de lo del incidente del collar

 

-Ah- Tenia sentido los celos hacen de la gente un peligro y aunque no había pasado nada de esa mentira, de la cual el nunca había escuchado podía entender la culpa de la chica- Esta bien los celos son un arma de doble filo y peligrosas

  
Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Ginny estaba intentando organizar sus palabras en decidir correctamente que era lo que quería decir, como era lo que venia a decir por que debía hacerlo y debía cerrar el tema y debía ser ahora, mientras Draco quería saber que mas decir, por que aunque el se llevara con el hermano y amigos cercanos a Ginny, el en si no había compartido demasiado tiempo con ella y mas que nada no le parecía una buena charla de tener con la chica que el lastimo sin desear.

  
-Sabes a mi nunca me gusto Harry

  
-¿Que?

  
Y ella se rió se rió libre y puro y Draco podía entender por la gente gustaba de ella por que era atractiva, al forma que se reía era hermoso atrapando los pocos rayos de sol y con el pelo que bailaba con su risa.

  
-Quiero decir me gusto, me gusto pero no como el se merecía, me gusto como te gusta la persona que admiras, me gusto como las chicas les gustas los príncipes de los que leen y eso creo que fue lo mas malvado que hice por que se que a un cierto nivel el gusto de mi y el gusto honestamente y puramente, ademas de que me di cuenta, lento pero seguro, de que no importara que increíble mujer yo fuera, que independiente y fuerte fuera, nunca seria lo suficiente

  
-Ginny…

  
-Ah, no, no me estoy criticando o creyendo inferior, solo estoy creyendo que Harry es demasiado complicado y que yo no era la persona correcta para el, soy demasiado mujer para el y mas que nada nunca hubiéramos funcionado

  
Y ella era fantástica, y Draco quería pedirle devuelta perdón por todas las veces que la había tratado mal o le había faltado el respeto, como pedirle perdón por lo que Lucius le había hecho aunque no haya sido su culpa, pero quería por que esa chica estaba ahí con la cabeza en alto y diciendo que el chico que sobrevivió, un mago extremadamente poderoso, Harry Potter, el chico mas codiciado, era complicado y no lo suficiente para ella y ella era magnifica.

  
-Yo creo que vos sos perfecto para Harry, capaz de ponerlo en su lugar, de controlar y de mantenerlo siempre evolucionando, como también nunca lo vi como se comporta con vos en verdad te quiere debo decir

  
-Gracias

  
Y el momento que vieron que una mancha de persona se acercaba a ellos, ella se paro y le revolvió el pelo de una manera afectuosa que el había visto ella hacer a su hermano y el se pregunto si quizás podría aprender mas de ella y poder llegar a considerarla una amiga.

  
-Vine por que los rumores me estaban molestando, yo no deseo a Harry ni ese triángulo amorosos pero mas que nada quería que tu supieras mi punto de vista por que si alguien se lo merecía seria vos, si te hace algo me avisas le debo unos cuantos jinxs a Harry

  
Y si podían ser amigos aun, ella se fue con una sonrisa en los labios y cuando paso por Harry y Harry la miro, Draco pudo ver como ella hizo que tropezara con un simple metida de pie y el no pudo evitar reírse en el trastabillar de su novio, que luego de mirar hacia la espalda que se alejaba se acerco a Draco para darle un leve beso y sentarse al lado de el e intentar robarle un poco de calor, a el se la había dado la tarea de cuidar algunas de las criaturas de Hagrid y no podía recibir ayuda, aunque Draco se había ofrecido algo que agrando la sospecha de Harry hacia el enigma que aun no había podido resolver por que el recordaba su tercer año y la relación de Draco con la clase de Hagrid pero por el momento el lo dejo pasar, por la oportunidad de poder preciar su bufanda en el cuello de Draco, como que Draco lo esperaba siempre en la choza de Hagrid sin importar el clima, si lo esperaba por que lo estaba ayudando a Harry desde que se había desecho del libro del príncipe de media sangre pero aun así el sabia que sino fuera por eso Draco lo estaría esperando ahí. Lo único que le molestaba a Harry era el sweater que no era de Draco, y el lo sabia por que era diferente al resto al igual que le quedaba demasiado grande y que no olía a Draco y el aun no le había preguntado a Draco de quien era por que no quería molestar demasiado, pero ya estaba medio molesto con esta persona misteriosa que también hizo que Draco se dejara de pelear con una simple carta en un cuervo, Harry quería saber pero era incapaz de matar los brillos en sus ojos cuando Draco recibía esas cartas o olía el sweater aunque le molestaba sabia que Draco lo quería tanto como el lo quería.

  
-¿Que fue eso?

  
-Ah, nada, hablábamos de vos, comparando información

  
Estaban caminando ya, por que no importaba que lindo y cómodo fuera estar los dos juntos, hacia frío y Harry necesitaba bañarse y cambiarse por que como siempre salía sucio de sus tareas, estaban a mitad de caminos con las manos entrelazadas y Draco tenia una leve sonrisa el momento que pudo ver la expresión de terror en la cara de Harry.

  
-Hablábamos de todo muy interesante, de venganza a besos

 

-¿Venganza? ¿Besos?

  
Oh, Harry iba a morir, el sabia que debería haber hablado con Ginny pero no se podía separar de Draco como también era un cobarde que no sabia como hablar con ella y como explicarle que simplemente sus sentimientos habían desaparecido, no sabia como decirlo sin lastimar, o sin el salir lastimado, pero que ahora ella estuviera hablando con Draco le preocupaba, sin embargo el momento que Draco se empezó a reír levemente, con el pelo del color púrpura y las mejillas coloradas sabia que le estaba mintiendo.

  
-Pequeño dalek

  
-Perdón, perdón, pero tu expresión

  
Cuando le dio el beso en la mejilla y lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo para darle calor, Harry como el novio dominado que era lo dejo pasar, con simplemente detener la caminata con besarlo mas lento, mas demandante, entrando su lengua en la boca de Draco quien la abrió si criticas y gimió levemente de esa manera que hacia que Harry diera un paso adelante y quisiera que pudiera rozar sus caderas, solo buscando un poco de fricción, un poco de contacto, como cuando Draco le empezaba a chupar la lengua y su mente no podía evitar pensar en donde mas Draco podía chupar y era un gran placer como un gran dolor, cuando se separo y tuvo el placer de admirar un Draco con las mejillas rojas, los labios hinchados y los ojos cerrados, quería besar mas, pero no debía por lo que solo lo beso una vez mas, antes de hacer lo que le habían pedido su familia, aunque el ya lo tenia pensado.

  
-¿Queres conocer a mi familia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoLiS cHiCkS! He vuelto para molestarlos, no, mentira, este...prometo desarrollar mejor la relacion de Drarry como tambien prometo ver un mejor plot para lo de Regulus se que seguro lo de como se slavo y todo es muy mierda pero estoy intentando mejorar, no se espero que les siga gustando y y se va a empezar resolver todo, nada eso perdon y GrAcIaS mUcHaS!!


	14. Give me more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco y Harry siguen avanzando  
> Mientras que los celos no se controlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACA HAY UNA ESCENA casi SMUT, NO ES SEXO PERO CERCA  
> CUIDADITO CHICKS!

  
La habitación era un caos, el ropero había explotado y no había sobrevivientes, eso era lo que se podía ver, había ropa por cada rincón de la habitación pero de alguna forma había un orden en el caos de la habitación, las remeras y camisas estaban en una esquina opuesta a los buzos y abrigos mientras que los jeans estaban en el centro de la habitación y aun así parecía haber un caos, una bomba en la mitad de la habitación aun con todo tan bien repartido y Harry lo que no podía soportar era el frío, ya que cada ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y el viento de invierno entraba sin detención y fuerte logrando entrar y acariciar cada superficie que encontrara por lo que el ya tenia frío como si estuviera afuera, al mismo tiempo, en la habitación habían varios papeles en la cama como cartas abiertas que estaban al lado de la almohada y apoyadas en el baúl que se encontraba al pie de la cama, y por supuesto que Harry quería leer esas cartas como quería quemar el sweater que estaba estirado perfectamente en el centro de la cama a diferencia de la cama, pero no lo hizo, quizo mantener su relación a salvo, como respetar la privacidad que su novio se merecía, aquel novio que estaba en la puerta de su novio con las manos en el bolsillo y observándolo, y cuando Harry había dicho de reunirse en Hogsmeade el Sábado no había pensado que su novio iba a sufrir tal quiebre mental dos horas antes de la reunión.

  
-¿Y que te parece?

  
Estaba nervioso, llevaba desde hacia mas de dos horas, con los nervios hecho un nudo en el estomago, estaba feliz de poder conocer a la familia de Harry lejos de como la había conocido antes, como también poder conocerla como el novio, aunque quizás fuera demasiado rápido ya que solo llevaban días y no los meses que asentaran bien su relación el sentía que era el paso correcto, mas con que ellos dos se conocían mas allá de lo que venían saliendo, aun con los malas relaciones del pasado, así que si el estaba nervioso, el sabia que las primeras impresiones lo eran todo, lo había visto en la manera que había hecho de el y de su novio dos enemigos que competían por todo, así que si primera impresión, había estado desde antes que llegara Harry hablando con Luna otra vez del celular, mandando fotos de ropa, como ella le mandaba temas cuales hablar, ella intento calmarlo como lo había intentado Regulus en mandando cartas presentando su apoyo como dandole información en lo que el sabia de esas tres personas que lo pudieran ayudar, y el se había tranquilizado, había elegido la ropa, los temas y estaba pudiendo respirar, estaba todo bien, hasta que la puerta de su habitación aprecio Harry y ahí su mente sana creo un puente por el cual suicidarse y las ventanas se abrieron por que no podía respirar, el buzo de Regulus se puso en la cama por que en ese momento era su punto seguro de aterrizaje y salir y entraba del baño, pero en ese momento el estaba seguro.

  
-Bien, bien

  
No podía tragar, como no podía quedarse parado sin moverse incómodamente ellos llevaban pocos días juntos, sabiendo que quizás lo de conocer la familia era algo demasiado apurado e incierto pero no le importaba el quería que todos supieran que Draco era suyo como el de Draco, llevaban pocos días juntos por lo que no habían pasado mas allá de besos que podían ser dulces como apasionados, no obstante ninguno de los dos podían negar que tenían sueños sobre el otro que viajaban mas allá de los besos, ninguno de los podía negar que sus manos querían bajar y explorar, era un deseo mutuo de los dos, como era el deseo que había podido despertar a Harry de que le gustaba Draco, por lo que en ese momento el estaba incomodo, por que Draco estaba con unos jeans demasiado apretados que si Harry se quedaba mirando lo suficiente podría saber como era lo que el venia imaginando cada vez que sus pantalones se sentían demasiado apretados, era un jean que ocultaba pero revelaba bien, y luego estaba la camisa, una negra que resalta la piel pálida y pura de Draco que a Harry le encantaba morder, marcar y lamer, y ahí estaba a la vista y perfecta y Harry deseaba necesitar posar sus manos en esa piel que estaba roja por el frío de las ventanas, junto que Draco tenia el pelo negro que le hacia cosas a Harry que el no podía negar.

  
-No te gusta

  
-No, no

  
Y no pudo terminar por que en ese mismo momento Draco estaba abriendo su camisa botón por botón luego de haberse pasado la mano por el pelo negro, y mientras se mordía los labios que estaban rojos por el morder y por el frío como estaban medios mojados, y Harry iba a matar a su novio por que lo estaba matando a el y no le tomo mucho a el, tomar los pasos que lo separaban de su novio que estaba parado enfrente de la cama, con la camisa abierta, los abdominales a la vista, los pezones que estaban reaccionando al frío y después, después, lo que mato a Harry el pequeño camino de pelo rubio que seguía derecho hasta desaparecer debajo de esos jeans, Y Harry no era ningún santo, por lo que no se sintió mal al agarrar a Draco de su cadera y atraer su pecho frío contra el de el que estaba caliente mas allá de su temperatura interna y escondido su cara en el cuello de Draco para oler el aroma que era su novio, que era el rocío de la mañana y picante.

  
-Me encanta

  
-Que no

  
Y Harry no lo pudo evitar, en serio no pudo, con Draco que prácticamente lo estaba tentando y jugando juegos con el, y el sabia que le quedaba tiempo, ademas de que Draco lo abrazo atrayendo a los dos mas cerca, chocando piel contra buzo estupido que Harry tenia puesto.

  
-Que si

  
Y el solo tuvo que mover su cadera contra la de Draco para resaltar cuanto le gustaba el conjunto que tenia puesto, y el nada mas se alejo del cuello que el quería morder para ver la expresión de Draco, y lo valió cuando vio la forma que sus labios hicieron una O y el iba a guardar esa expresión, ese uso de la boca para luego, para otro momento.  
Era injusto, Draco ya estaba a su limite con que sentía el rozar de los labios de Harry en su piel como el calor de su aliento que despertaba la piel de gallina en su piel y el no se pudo controlar en traer su cuerpo mas cerca y en querer besar a Harry quien lo estaba mirando, y al principio fue solo el besar simple, de labios contra labios, un mover coordinado que aun hacia el corazón de Draco latir como ese simple primer rozar de labios y a el solo le tomo un respirar para ver a Harry con las pupilas dilatadas, los cachetes rojos y una respiración agitada, besar con el abrir de la boca de Harry y el baile de sus lenguas, saber que parte de la boca de Harry masajear, como chupar la lengua en un imaginar de otra parte del cuerpo, y absorbía cada gemido que Harry hacia con cada movimiento.  
Harry no se iba a quedar atrás, el sabia que Draco ganaba con cada gemido y sonido de el, pero a el solo le tomo llevar sus manos a la piel que tenia a su disposición, llevando una mano tocando cada parte de piel que encontrara mientras que su otra mano jugaba con los pezones de Draco que eso hizo que el gimiera lo suficiente para separarse de su boca y que la boca de el viajara hacia su cuello donde empezó a besar como marcar dejando diferentes moretones en cada parte que encontrara y en el momento que sus dedos empezaron a jugar con los pezones fue Draco quien saco el sweater de la cama y los llevo a los dos a caer sobre la cama, como fue Draco que llevo los labios de Harry a los pezones.

  
-Harry

  
Todo con ellos aun en la amistad y en el amor era una competencia, por eso cuando Draco vio la sonrisa en la mirada de Harry cuando el suspiro su nombre en una forma de plegaria, de deseo, el no se podía quedar lejos, debía el ganar, aunque sea un momento de placer de los dos, por lo que no tardo, ni dudo, en poner una pierna entre las piernas abiertas de Harry y masajear el lugar que los dos estaban evitando tocar, y cuando su novio levanto la cabeza y gemido dejando en vista su cuello y Draco llevo sus manos para acariciar ese cuello que el también quería marcar y Harry sonrío antes de acercarse a los labios que tanto le tentaban.  
No obstante, cuando llego a la cara de Draco, los labios de Draco se dirigieron a su cuello donde empezaron a chupar y dejar su propia marca y Harry estaba feliz, que los dos eran tan posesivos como para dejar marcas, Harry aprovecho por agarrar el cabello negro y despeinarlo como también tirar levemente de ellos, lo que hizo que Draco gimiera.

-¿Te gusta?

  
-Mmm

  
Mas tirar y la pierna desapareció y las piernas de Draco estaban atrapadas por las de Harry.

  
-¿Te gusta el dolor?

  
-Si

  
Y cuando la mano de Harry bajo a la cara de Draco, los labios de Draco se abrieron y empezaron a chupar el dedo del medio de Harry y fue un instinto gruñir y dejar caer sus caderas, en un momento de mayor pasión, con la forma que Draco lo miraba con los ojos medios cerrado y moviendo la boca de arriba a bajo en el dedo como absorbiendo el dedo en necesidad de que fuera otra parte del cuerpo, que diera otro resultado, Harry apoyo sus manos en los costados del cuerpo de Draco y empezó a mover sus manos alrededor de los pezones una vez mas, haciendo que Draco temiera alrededor del dedo y que sus movimiento de cadera se volviera mas fuerte, deteniendo a los dos en sus trabajos para gemir.

  
-Seguro estas deseando que eso fuera mi pene o ¿No?

  
Draco solo simio y Harry empezó a bajar con la boca por el cuello, llegando a donde estaban los pezones y al principio solo pasaba la lengua por ellos, lento y suave alrededor de ellos, mientras Draco cambiaba de dedo y en un momento Draco levanto a Harry de su pecho, dejando solo las caderas tocando, y Harry empezó un movimiento lento que los dejaba a los dos mordiéndose los labios y deseando ir mas rápido pero Draco no se detuvo en quitarle el buzo a Harry y así pudiendo llevar sus manos otra vez de la piel que aparecía a su disposición, y fue su turno en poder besar cada parte de piel como jugar con los pezones de Harry que hizo que Harry moviera mas erráticamente su cadera y creando que los dos gimieran con los nombres del otro. Mientras que Harry agarraba el pelo de Draco tirando de el como había aprendido que le gustaba, ganando gemidos de los labios de su novio como pequeños ruido.  
En un momento las manos de Draco agarraron la cola de Harry, y aun con la ropa de por medio el empezó a tocar los cachetes de la cola, masacrando y crean pequeños sonidos de su novio, en la manera que Harry estaba sentado encima de su cadera con el roce perfecto, la fricción perfecta.

  
-Mas fuerte

  
-Harry

  
-Mas rapido

  
-Draco

  
Ya ninguno de los dos sabia quien era el que pedía habían perdido la cuenta de quien iba ganando de quien rogaba y demandaba mas, en ese momento había llegado el punto donde los dos se habían perdido en el movimiento de las caderas, en poder mover bien una contra la otra, buscando el contacto que no llegaba, pero aun así con el jean de Draco y el manejo de las caderas de Harry los dos estaban cerca, Harry mantenía sus manos en el pelo de Draco tirando de donde podía y Draco con su cara besando y marcando el cuello de Harry, los dos estaban cerca, mas cuando Draco claro sus uñas en la espalda de Harry que hizo que el otro saltar y pegara mas fuerte, así haciendo que Draco temblara de llegar al placer máximo y dejando libre un impuro pero perfecto rogar de su nombre que cuando el llevo sus labios para besar sin control a Harry hizo que el chico perdiera control en sus movimientos en solo buscar su liberación que no tardo demasiado en lograrlo.  
Cayeron los dos, con Draco atrapando a Harry en sus brazos sobre su pecho, queriendo recuperar su aliento como bajando del extasis del orgasmo y Harry feliz con escuchar el latido de Draco, a los dos les molestaba la parte pegajosa en su ropa interior pero en ese momento no importaba mucho, mas importaba compartir ese instante y sentir el calor del otro, y cuando Harry empezó a besar a Draco lento y suave, sin energías pero dejando transportar el cariño del otro fue cuando Draco quizo fijarse la hora y termino empujando a su novio de la cama y salir corriendo hacia el baño.

  
-Vamos a llegar tarde

  
-Draco…

  
-Nuevo record de tarde

  
-Dray

  
Harry se había levantado y mientras se ponía el buzo luego y dirigirse en busca de ropa interior de Draco para cambiar la suya, fue cuando se acerco a su novio que tenia el pelo del color verde y que estaba corriendo por la habitación meses parado y que con cada paso que el tomaba Draco se alejaba.

  
-No! Vos vas a ir afuera a esperar y te vas a quedar ahi

  
-¿Draco?

  
El rubor que Harry adoraba crear y entendió en ese momento que era la forma de su novio de decir que si se acercaba el no podría evitar y controlar, por lo que el levanto los brazos en derrota y se alejo con un simple mover de la vara que arreglo la parte pegajosa de los dos en su ropa y salió por la puerta de la habitación, apoyándose contra la pared al lado de la puerta sabiendo que iba a tardar en esperar la salida de su novio, y cuando se fijo en un simple tempus que era verdad lo que decía su novio de las dos horas de un principio le quedaban media hora y que aunque Harry quería sentirse mal, no podía evitar sonreír estúpidamente ante los recuerdos de lo que recién había pasado, hacia el paso que los dos habían tomado. Aunque esa sonrisa se borro cuando vio que Draco salga con los jeans rotos viejos que ya Harry le había visto varias veces, como con la bufanda de Gryffindor (Que a Harry le encantaba) con la gorra (que también era de Harry), el problema hacia en la presencia, de una vez mas, del sweater que aun Harry no sabia de quien era y que hacia tan feliz a su novio y que el sola oler cuando estaba nervioso como en ese momento.

-¿No queres ponerte algo mas abrigo?

  
-No hay nada mas abrigado

  
Y eso era verdad como quizás era mentira, habría mas abrigado pero en ese momento Draco necesitaba la seguridad y calma que le traiga el aroma de su nuevo hogar como el recuerdo de la presencia de Regulus que se había vuelto el familiar mas importante de su vida luego de su madre. El vio la mueca en la cara de su novio y el quería explicar, solo que aun no estaba listo como aun no sabia bien que decir y como explicar, siendo honesto esa era una de las razones de las cuales el estaba tan nervioso de conocer a la familia de Harry, eran sus conexiones con Regulus como también de alguna forma con la familia de Draco, pero el puso al fondo de su mente eso, y decidió solo besar la mejilla de su novio que hizo que sonriera y le agarro la mano mientras los dos iban en camino hacia Hogsmeade.

  
-¿No es ese el sweater de Regulus?

  
Los tres estaban sentados en la misma mesa de las tres escobas en donde se habían reunidos hacia unas semanas atrás con Harry y sus amigos, esas semanas atrás donde James había creído haber visto ver a Regulus con una razón que aun no podía comprender, y en ese momento que el vio al sobrino de Regulus y Sirius, el novio de su hijo, como el chico con la extraña aun no explicada relación con Regulus, sintió el mismo dolor que cuando vio a Regulus en el bar, el sweater que el chico llevaba le quedaba igual de grande que la primera vez que James vio a Regulus en el, a los doce años escondido de chicos de sexto en un aula abandonada ahogándose en ese sweater que el decía que era su calma en la tormenta, su atuendo favorito, y en ese momento el joven Draco Malfoy lo tenia, y aunque el sabia que eran celos irracionales como injustos no lo pudo controlar, no pudo controlar querer ir y quitarle el sweater como demandar como era que lo obtuvo, como al mismo tiempo encontré la alegría, la ternura y el orgullo en ver que Harry y Draco los dos tenia un atuendo de la casa del otro y lo llevaban con orgullo, con respeto, de una manera que el quiso con Regulus pero nunca lo hizo en cobardía, aunque Regulus lo pidió y le dio su bufanda, cobarde.

  
-Si

  
-Sirius, recuerda que esto no es sobre Regulus

  
-Si, si, si

  
Remus escuchaba los ecos de los si de Sirius y James pero el sabia en sus ojos que observaban a Draco que ninguno de los dos lo escuchaban, y temía que esto fuera un error que terminaría en desastre por que sabia que los dos querían arreglar los puentes con Regulus como saber mas sobre lo que se habían perdido y pasado y que quizás esa ayuda y repuesta seria Draco, pero no era el momento para eso, ni ayudaría a la causa acosar a un chico que quizás no sabia nada, por lo que cuando Harry se sentó con un Draco del color pelo blanco el juro que se interpondría en cada pregunta que fuera a desviarse del tema, y eso no tardo demasiado.

  
-Draco, lindo sweater ¿Donde lo sacaste?

  
Sirius no tenia control en su boca, y supo que cometió un error con el codazo de Remus, los ojos abiertos de Harry y el evitar de mirar de Draco.

  
-Me lo dio una persona importante

  
-Chicos ya pedimos comida esperamos que no les importe

  
-No, no

  
Estaban los nervios a la vista como también Remus podía ver como James y Sirius se mordían los labios en no preguntar lo que deseaban y eso no ayudaba en los nervios de los chicos enfrente suyo que estaban esperando las preguntas por venir y la aceptación de Draco, por lo que cuando el pelo de Draco cambio a un verde similar al de Remus con el color de los ojos cambiando al verde de James, Remus decidió hacer la pregunta.

  
-Así que Draco, Harry me dice que sos de los mejores alumnos

  
-Ehm…soy bueno no se si de los mejores

  
-De mi época en Hogwarts me acuerdo que eras de los mejores alumnos

  
-No, en verdad que no soy tan bueno, Hermione y LuLu son mejores

  
Harry estaba encantado en el rubor de Draco, en la desaparición de su novio arrogante que se hubiera bañado en la atención y en el reconocimiento de sus trabajos con Luna y Hermione por las notas, ademas lo que le gustaba ver era como era que Remus había leído lo que el había hablado de Draco en su carta.

  
-Bueno, pero ¿Pociones sigue siendo tu fuerte?

  
Y aun con la separación con Snape desde cortar relaciones con su familia, aun se reunían de vez en cuando a hablar de pociones y su vida, y aun con que Slughorn jugaba favoritismo, aun con todo eso, el seguía manteniendo su interés en pociones y su gusto en el, aunque quizás cambiando un poco.

  
-Si, sigue siendo de mis mejores

  
-¿Y quidditch?

  
-Ah, no, ahí Harry es mejor

  
-Y por supuesto es un Potter

  
Fue una carnada para distraer a James y Sirius de su problema de conexiones y sirvió el momento que salió a flote el tema de quidditch que hizo que James se involucrara en una pelea de egos como también iniciar una fácil comunicación del deporte favorito de la mayoría de la mesa, y en ese momento Remus sabia que Draco era aceptado, de la manera que agarraba debajo de la mesa a Harry, hasta la forma que podía mantener la conversación con James y en su desenvoltura con los chistes de Sirius, Remus creía que los dos eran muy jóvenes para aun saber si ellos durarían mas o para siempre, pero lo que si sabia era que los dos funcionaba juntos, en las simples maneras, que se quitaban partes de la comida y se las daban, como dar abrigo a Harry por que tenia frío, si el no sabia pero tenia fe.

  
-Y Draco es un Black

  
-¿Que?

  
Y por supuesto que la boca de Sirius era incontrolable.

  
-Claro, es hijo de Narcissa por lo que yo soy su tío

  
A Remus no le tardo en pegar a Sirius una vez mas el momento que Harry miro a Draco y el le evito la mirada, sabia que era un tema que aun no debía ser tocado, mas por como el había podido leer que el tema de Regulus y los Black era un tema incomodo tanto para Draco como para sus amigos y en ese momento lo de la mesa no era para hablar sobre Regulus, aunque no pudo evitar lo que paso a continuación.

  
-¿Alguien tiene un cuervo como mensajero?

  
-Yo

  
-Yo

  
Y en una forma ninguno de los dos estaba mintiendo, por que James sola utilizar un cuervo entre Regulus y el pero eso ya había pasado tiempo, demasiado para que el haya olvidado los colores de su cuervo, aunque aun tuviera el contenido de sus cartas, por lo que no, no estaba mintiendo, solo se estaba dejando olvidar. Por lo que lo hirió un poco la mirada de Draco que solo se ruborizo y se fue en busca del cuervo que era para el y no para James.  
Draco agradeció el momento que Regulus utilizo para mandarle una carta para solo notificarle que la próxima semana el iría a buscarlo para llevarlo a casa para festejar las fiestas, y que estarían ahí Tonks y Andromeda, el no sabia si Regulus tenia un sexto sentido en el momento correcto para proteger a su sobrino, pero no le importo por que lo salvo de la pregunta que seguiría sobre Regulus, y el sabia que la hora de revelar su verdad a Harry llegaba, solo que aun temía como no quería contarla a nadie mas que no fuera Harry y mas con la complicación de Regulus con la familia de Harry. Se tomo unas respiraciones en volver a entrar donde la familia estaba riendo y compartiendo un momento que Draco no quería romper, y sin embargo no fue el, el que lo rompió sino que fue algo fuera de su poder, algo que detuvo las risas y llevo todos los ojos a el.

  
-¿Como conoces a Regulus?


	15. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es todo una linea de culpa sin sentido

 

Harry mas tarde se culparía como se culpo el año pasado con la muerte cercana de Sirius, como aun se culpa con esa cercanía a la perdida de su familia, de alguien cercano a el, sin importar lo que Remus o su padre digiera, su padre que sabia bien la culpa del sobreviviente, aun así, el tenia la falla de culparse por aquello que estuviera fuera de su control, por lo que si, lo que había pasado fuera de su control, en tanto tiempo y espacio como información, perol sentía que tenia la culpa, tenia cierta parte de culpa, era su creencia, en que el problema había iniciado el momento que su padre había hecho la pregunta en el almuerzo, ahí inicio la culpa de Harry, por que abandono a su novio, por que no lo defendió, por que el luego volvió a preguntar, por que fue una traición lo que el hizo, y eso hizo que Draco solo le diera la espalda y se fuera, en un cierto nivel Harry culpo a su padre, culpo a su padre en no poder callar sus preguntas, en solo pedir disculpas y no dar explicaciones, y el quería pelear mas con su padre, culpar mas, pero vio que Remus ya estaba haciendo eso, y no perdió tiempo en perseguir el rubio que se alejaba de el, y de ahí el se culpo, por que el eco de sus palabras, de sus preguntas lo acosaban y en cierto nivel el quería decir que no lo podía evitar, nadie puede evitar las lagrimas, el dolor y la tristeza mas cuando no lo ves venir, cuando no sabes lo que había pasado, y sin embargo el se culpaba por haber abandonado a Draco, por que fue Hermione el que lo encontré. Llorando, sangrando, solo.

  
-Estaban en tu cama, espero que no te importe

  
-No

  
Demasiado cansado, demasiada demanda de acciones para enojarse por unos chocolates, unos chocolates que no comprendía como aun podía recibir cuando todos ya sabían de su relación con Draco, otra parte de su vida que no le gustaba, la falta de respeto, la falta de consideración, que lo dejaba quemando cartas, tirando chocolates y plantando flores en los jardines, esas mismas cosas el hacia por Draco excepto que quemaba todo, destruida y luego advertía a la persona de alejarse de el, como con las cartas de odio que empezó a recibir el momento que su relación inicio, su corta y joven relación, y al el pensar en su relación el solo se tiro a su cama y se dejo esconde en la oscuridad de cerrar los ojos y negar el silencio detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Draco, solo escuchaba el comer de los chocolates de Ron y el ruido del viento contra la ventana, solo se dejo distraer por eso, mientras lentamente se saco los zapatos y saco el buzo para remplazar por la remera que tenia a su costado, aunque, por supuesto, por supuesto que se iba a olvidar de que ahí tenia los besos y marcas de Draco, su primera pelea y lo estaba destrozando, estupido, eso era el amor.

  
-Harry, creo que estoy enamorado

  
-¿Que?

  
-Enamorado, ya sabes, duda de que el sol salga mañana pero no de mi amor por ti, esa clase de amor

  
Y el se estaba a punto de burla, de preocupar que fuera por Lavender, por que ya la relación entre Ron, Hermione y el estaba tensa por esa relación amorosa, como también el sabia que Ron se había estado quejando los últimos días de lo posesiva que podía llegar a ser Lavender como su demanda de amor constante, por lo que Harry no podía comprender como era que su amigo podría estar enamorado de aquella persona que el quería dejar de ver, aunque quizás se refería de otra persona, por que aunque Ron no lo digiera y Hermione negara la idea, Harry no era ciego ante el cariño que se tenían sus dos mejores amigos, así que podía ser eso, pero aun así, amor era algo fuerte, rápido y temeroso para el futuro incierto y a los dieciséis años, pero el no se podía quejar, por que a veces el creía amar a Draco, aun en lo poco que se estaban conociendo y lo joven de su relación. Harry estaba apunto de preguntar, de averiguar que era lo que intoxicaba a su amigo con la pasión del amor, cuando lo vio, a Ron sentado con la espalda en la tarde y los ojos ahogados en lo tóxico del amor, y no tardo demasiado en entender lo que había sucedido.

  
-Necesitamos ayuda, ya

  
Draco sabia que quizás no debería haber reaccionado como había reaccionado, pero se había sentido acorralado, el momento que Harry fue eco de la pregunta de su padre sintió que no había escapatoria, y como animal amenazado ataco con ira, esa fue su repuesta automática, porque no podía, o no quería, explicar su relación con Regulus, aun no podía, aun no estaba listo para explicar esa situación, aun no era el momento, pero mas que nada no quería explicar enfrente de todos quien era Regulus, la relación, la salvación, no quería, con la gente que el sabia que habían herido a su nueva familia, tenia miedo en las palabras que no podían explicar la situación, en el momento que su vida seria real, en el momento que le explicara a Harry como era que perdió a su primera familia, el tema que aun no había mencionado, por lo que había atacado, el momento que Remus se enojo con James el se escapo entre las palabras dichas y desapareció y por supuesto que Harry lo alcanzo y quizo hablarlo, tenia razón y era el momento justo para explicar y hablar, pero no pudo, no pudo con el eco de las palabras de James y los ojos de Harry, por lo que solo empujo y se enojo y huyo, corro lejos de la verdad, de las cosas que debía decir por que aun no estaba listo, aun estaba en negación, y era un cobarde, un drama andante.  
Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a Harry para solo apoyarse contra esa misma puerta y escuchar los golpes de sus novios como sus palabras, se quedo hasta que la hora limite no se lo permito y se fue, y como el deseo haber ido tras el y haber explicado, pero no lo hizo, no, solo lo dejo irse, y el se escondió en la cama con Chester quien estaba en su forma natural, dandole calor y protección en el momento que lo necesitaba, y en un momento, en el momento que se pego dos veces en los cachetes y se dijo unas palabras decidido mandar un patronus.

Y fue en el momento que Harry se iba con Ron, cuando se olvido de cerrar la ventana y no miro para atrás, otro momento de culpa para el mas tarde, en el que no vio el gato de luz que se apareció en su ventana, ese gato que el sabia que era el patronus de Draco, pero el no lo vio por que iba con su amigo en busca de ayuda por su intoxicación de una poción.

Draco solo pensó que se había dormido, que simplemente Harry no lo había visto, y si es que lo vio y no quizo ir se lo merecía, aun así tomo la decisión de que mañana hablaría con el, vería que explicar, que decir, como evitar decir aquello que no podía explicar, mañana el tendría las palabras correctas y pediría perdón, por que el sabia reconocer sus errores, si el mañana buscaría a Harry y arreglaría su error, por lo que esa noche escribió una carta a Regulus dejándole saber lo que haría mañana, no lo llamo por que no quería hablarlo y dudar, aunque su tío lo poyarla el tenia miedo en enfrentar lo real de su decisión, por lo que solo escribió y advirtió que evitaría lo que mas que pudiera sobre su relación, o mejor dicho, lo que sabia de Regulus, luego de escribir esa carta el mando otra carta a Harry pidiendo poder reunirse con el a una la mañana al lado del lago, así podrían caminar y hablar, ademas de que con el frío no mucha gente salía así que tendría cierta privacidad, luego de tratar con esos asuntos se preparo para dormir y dejar atrás esa noche.

Luna estaba caminando rápido por los pasillos, esquivando personas e intentando no llamar la atención, aunque sabia que era algo difícil teniendo en consideración que tenia el pelo con partes violetas que se las tiño y con la ropa que ella sola utilizar que ni era común en los muggles como en los magos, por lo que sabia que había gente mirándola pero eso en verdad no le importaba mucho, por que se debía apurar, se había enterado hacia solo unos minutos, cuando le llego el rumor en la mesa del comedor, ahí fue cuando se entero y sin decir una palabra fue caminando entre los pasillos que en esa hora de la mañana era como un salmón lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero aun así con la complicación de gente y que lo lejos que podía estar no le importaba por que debía ser rápida, mas rápida de lo que era ahora, por que debía estar ahí. Debian estar ahí, cuando alguien la choco e hizo que ella diera dos pasos para atrás para no caer, cuando ella se detuvo para recuperar su aliento y seguro tenia las mejillas rojas y sabia que estaba tarde, sin aliento y tarde por que la persona que la había chocado corriendo hacia sido Draco

  
-¿Madre?

  
No había recibido repuesta de Harry, pero no importaba eso, el igual iría y esperaría, quizás su novio decidió no responder en base de que era una hora que ya era demasiado temprano para su gusto por lo que solo iría, así que Draco no sospecho demasiado en eso y solo se cambio para ir a tener la reunión con su novio, y mientras el caminaba a paso lento, queriendo alargar su llegada lo mas que pudiera, preparar bien las palabras que diría, hablando en voz baja, como también tenia escrito palabras claves para lo que diría, así que no estaba prestando atención por donde iba, sabia que la gente lo evitaría, la gente en su mayoría lo evitaba desde los rumores de sus peleas como su relación con Harry, por supuesto que aun había gente que lo trataba mal, mas con que sabia con su adorado héroe, pero aun así el camino con descuidado por los pasillos, había chocado con gente y pidió disculpas pero siguen caminando, y fue entre la entrada y salida de donde el se dirigía que vio una figura que el conocía muy bien, una mujer del color rubio claro, la mujer que lo había salvado y lo había amado como nadie lo había amado, y sintió su corazón latir rápido como la alegría que despertaba un calor en su cuerpo y se acerco con ella con sonrisa y esperanza hacia ella. Hacia ella que.

  
-Creo que me has confundido con otra persona, yo no tengo hijo

  
-¿Que?

  
-Ah Narcissa, ahí estas, ya nos podemos ir

  
Y ahí estaba su padre y Draco temió por las consecuencias por venir cuando su padre lo viera, como temía los momentos que el se alejaba de Hogwarts por que el castillo no lo protegería ante la maldad de su padre, no obstante, su padre lo miro y no lo reconoció, ninguno de los dos lo reconoció, el camino hacia su madre quien no lo reconoció, hacia sus padres que lo miraron y siguieron su camina hacia la salida para irse y no volver, y Draco ahí lo acepto, ahí su realidad se le derrumbo, por que su madre no sabia quien era el, por que aun con su nueva familia el quería creer que podría volver a su madre luego de la guerra, que aun tenia una madre, que aun en algún lugar aun era el hijo de alguien, pero lo había perdido, ese había sido su sacrificio y el de su madre, su relación y recuerdos, y Draco solo huyo, huyo de ese momento y de la reunión con Harry, se choco con varia gente mientras huía pero eso no le importo, solo necesitaba su espacio, su tiempo, pensar, y reagrupar.

  
-¿Won-Won?

  
-¿Hermione?

  
Había sido una noche sin dormir, una noche de buscar un profesor que los pudiera ayudar por que Harry no creía que el problema de Ron fuera simplemente una tare para Madame Pomfrey por lo que decidió agarrar lo que quedaba de su caja de chocolates y fue en busca de la persona que el sabia que seria la mejor ayuda para Ron y ese era Slughorn, aun con las pocas ganas que tenia Harry de verlo sabia que el seria el único que los podía ayudar, y así fue como terminaron con un casi borracho Slughorn que les dijo lo que el ya sospechaba, una de las razones por las cuales Harry no solía comer sus regalos, y esa era que tenia una poción de amor, mal equilibrada y que a Ron lo había llevado al punto de intoxicación, y luego de haber tratado rápidamente a Ron con una contra poción y una para evitar demencia o algún caso fatal, de ahí obviamente, obviamente que Slughorn aviso que Ron se desmayara y el solo se quedo dormido, mientras Harry llevo a su amigo a la sala medica, así fue como el termino en la sala medica teniendo que mandar un patronus para avisar tanto a Hermione, como Ginny y Lavender, mientras el esperaba que su amigo se despertara, aunque fue una noche sin dormir y con la preocupación de que no funcionara, lo que mas le preocupaba a el era no poder comunicarse con Draco con el quien el quería hablar. Pero debía quedarse al lado de su amigo, su amigo que no tardo en enterrarse a el mismo el momento que dejo libre el nombre correcto en el momento incorrecto, eso hizo que Harry y compañía se rieran mientras que Lavender solo se ofendió y se fue de la sala medica, algo de entender.

  
-Harry!

  
El se había ido con Ginny, sabiendo que aun debía una charla con ella, aclarar el aire entre ellos, pero en ese momento el estaba demasiado cansado para eso y Ginny fue la buena amiga que el sola recordar en la manera que dejo que el se apoyara en el y ademas de que miraba mal a todo aquel que ya estaba dispuesto a iniciar un rumor en su cercanía, pero ella era Ginny y mencionaba aun el dormido de Harry a Draco y el podía hablar, comentar su colore de pelos, hablar de el y solo de el, los dos se habían ido para darles privacidad a Ron y Hermione, pero por lo que veían detrás de ello eso no era necesario, ya que Hermione corría detrás de ellos, con el pelo moviéndose con el viento y su paso, y en un temor que despertó a Harry sabia que no era buena la razón por la que ella corría.

  
-¿Mione?

  
-Algo le paso a Draco

  
Y si el se despertó sin apoyarse en Ginny no mas el momento que escucho el nombre de su novio y vio la expresión preocupada de Hermione y sabia que debía preocuparse por la manera que su corazón se detuvo en el latir y sabia que era la advertencia que necesitaba

  
-¿Que le paso?

 

-No se, Luna no me dijo, solo se que dijo que desapareció

  
No se perdió en momento en correr, Ginny corría como Harry corría, aunque quizás Harry mas rápido, sabia que Hermione quizás tenia mas palabras por decir pero no le importo el momento que escucho que había desaparecido, lo único que importo fue buscar, buscar, buscar y encontrar, sabia que debía haber escuchado mas, pero el solo corrió persiguió a Slytherin que solo se rieron hasta que su vara apareció por medio y juraron en palabras que Harry pudo confiar que no habían visto a Draco, luego persiguió las aulas en busca de el pero cada una estaba llena como completa de alumnos con clase y su novio no estaba, sabia que si su novio había desaparecido por voluntad propia seria muy fácil para poder ocultarse entre la gente desde que había aprendido a controlar metamorphagi, así que podía ocultarse simplemente entre el océano de gente, y fue el momento que Harry se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos horas y se había cruzado con una chica que era el color de fuego y corría como el, fue en ese momento que se detuvo a pensar, a poder ser mente fría y poder escuchar lo que podía hacer, y cuando lo pensó lo resolvió.

  
-Prometo que mis intenciones no son buenas

  
Hermione lo encontré, por supuesto que ella seria la primera en detener y pensar, y solo le tomo el espacio que le dieron sus amigos que salieron corriendo rápidamente en diferentes direcciones antes de escuchar el plan que ella tenia en mente, la idea que sospechaba que podía ser lo correcto, decidió que en vez de esperar por sus amigos que volvieran o quizás lo encontraran, decidió hacer caso a sus sospechas que eran los recuerdos de las palabras que Ron y Harry compartieron con ella, en el escuchar de que había una persona que lloraba en los baños de Myrtle y aunque no estaba segura de que fuera Draco ella no dudo en ir, y corriendo sin pedir disculpas por chocar contra gente, corriendo aun cuando algún profesor le podía gritar por lo que no se detuvo si que corro, y se movió por las escaleras en movimientos que delataban cuanto tiempo ella llevaba en ese colegio, y sin perder demasiado tiempo ella se encontró adentro del baño donde raramente estaba todo en un silencio, sin los llantos de Myrtle, sin los llantos de nadie, aunque, cuando ella dio cuatro pasos fue que escucho el leve ronronear que se escuchaba en un leve eco en el lugar.

  
-Esta muy triste, mas triste de lo que lo he visto

  
Por detrás ella apareció, tenia la cara triste que delataba que en verdad compartía los sentimientos de la persona que se encontrara ahí y por alguna razón ella sabia que tenia razón, mas cuando vio lo que vio.

Harry se detuvo en sus pasos, no necesitando escuchar lo que Myrtle decía, sin tener que escuchar los ronroneos de un felino, como no quería escuchar los pequeños llantos que escuchaba o los pasos que daban para adelante y se iban para atrás sin saber bien que hacer, Harry estaba sin aliento, por que había corrido sin detenerse el momento que el mapa demostró donde estaba la persona que el buscaba, y en verdad ahí estaba con Chester ocultándolo detrás de sus alas, unas alas grandes y negras, Harry nunca había visto a Chester grande, en su verdadera forma y ahora que lo veía sentía un temor por el animal que estaba protegiendo a su novio pero al mismo tiempo sentía respeto por el animal que protegía tan feroz a su novio que seguía oculto detrás de esas alas.

  
-¿Draco?

  
Y ahí estaba, cuando las plumas de esas alas se movieron un poco y dejaron a la vista unos ojos verdes con pupilas en forma de gato, achicadas y enfocadas en ellos dos, y no tardo el en demasiado en caminar lento pero rápido hacia Draco que solo los miraba y el se agacho a su nivel y vio que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, Harry no se acerco demasiado a Draco aunque quería por que quería abrazarlo y prometer que todo estaría bien, pero no podía por que Chester aun estaba ahí y Draco aun no salía de su protección.

  
-¿Que paso?

  
Esas simples palabras fueron todo lo que tomo para que Draco saliera de las alas de Chester y se tirara en los brazos de su novio mientras temblaba y lloraba, por que el nunca se había enfrentado a la posibilidad de que su madre se olvidara de el, por que la persona que el quería y necesitaba estaba en ese momento con el, abrazándolo y dandole el calor que necesitaba en ese momento que su mundo se volvía a derrumbar y quizás de una forma, al fin se daba el cierre que buscaba con el llanto, por que el nunca había llorado ante su cambio como no sabia que había pasado con su madre pero ahora el lo sabia. El sabia cual había sido el castigo para la familia Malfoy.

  
-Ellos solo se olvidaron de mi

  
Luna había sido la única, luego de Draco, en haberle avisado lo que había pasado, el sospechaba que esto iba a pasar pero no pensó que tan pronto como pensó que iba a poder avisar Draco, pero lo que no esperaba era que los padres de Draco ya no supieran quien era el, y sabiendo como podría reaccionar Draco ante las noticias así que no perdió tiempo en mandar cartas a la gente que le incumbiera el tema mientras el se preparo para ir a retirar a Draco del colegio y arreglar el daño ya hecho, y a diferencia del resto que perdió minutos en pensar, el no perdió tiempo por que Draco le había avisado donde se había ocultado, y ahí estaba el con su cara oculta en el cuello de un Harry Potter, tenia el pelo negro con unas orejas de gatos que salían de su pelo y que por alguna razón Harry estaba acariciando cómodamente.  
Harry quería negar la idea de que un Draco con orejas de gato y ojos de gato no le hacían cosas a su cuerpo, pero le hacían, mas cuando sintió una cola de gato que se enredo alrededor de su cuerpo, el sabia que estaba mal que se sintiera así el momento que su novio estaba llorando, y que el no sabia por que ademas de que tenia ese sentimiento de culpa que no podía controlar y cuando Draco se oculto mas en su cuerpo luego de decir las palabras que Draco había dicho que no comprendía pero harina tanto como hacían llorar a su novio. El sabia que Hermione estaba aun detrás de ellos y que Chester estaba al costado de ellos dos en una forma mas pequeña. Lo que no sabia es que había alguien mas detrás de ellos dos que los miraba con ojos con recuerdos y reconocimiento, por que ese era el baño donde el había llorado luego de la marca, la ultima vez que James lo había sostenido en sus brazos antes de que lo dejara.

  
-¿Reggie?

  
Por supuesto que el lo vería y haría que su novio mirara para su lado y aun con los recuerdos y dolores, el se acerco a su sobrino y su novio, sin decirle palabras a Hermione. Se arrodillo enfrente de ellos dos y su sobrino abrió sus brazos y sin palabras se tiro a los brazos de Regulus, y por supuesto que el vio los ojos celosos de Harry y le dio gracia lo que vio aunque entendía la razón si era que Harry aun no sabia su relación, y encima con la manera que Draco lo agarraba como si fuera su ancla, aunque el sabia que era mas que nada por que el era su familia, su respaldo para este momento.

  
-Harry creo que deberíamos hablar sobre mi sobrino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoLiS cHiCkS! aca nuevo capitulo, solo les quiero advertir quizas tarde un poquiño mas en actualizar, perdon. Bueno eso, nada, saludos, cuidense, bailen, GRACIAS POR TODO


	16. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se entera la verdad de Draco  
> y Regulues manda cartas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoLiS cHiCkS! este es un capitulo mas corto de lo normal, perdon, y se que no hay mucho Draco/Harry pero estoy medio en block asi que no es tan bueno espero que les agrade, el proximo capitulo tendremos algo mejor.

 

-Vamos con vos

  
-No

  
Eran las vacaciones de navidad, y habían pasado pocas semanas desde el incidente con Draco, y aunque el había querido acompañar a Draco y Regulus, el sabia que no podía, por que no tenia el permiso de su familia, como también que su novio lo miro con esos ojos rojos y le pidió tiempo y espacio, tiempo y espacio para organizar todo, y aunque se mantuvieron hablando por cartas y algunas llamadas en el celular de Luna, nunca hablaron del tema mas allá de las confirmaciones de Draco de estar bien, mas allá de eso lo negaban, hasta el día en que Harry entro a su habitación y encontré una carta en su cama, una carta con letra impecable que no era de Draco y un sello que el no reconocía, y supo en ese momento que ya había pasado el tiempo y espacio que su novio buscaba, y así era en la carta que Regulus lo invitaba a pasar el fin de semana en su casa, donde se hablaría lo que se tenia que hablar, pero en la invitación se pedía la discreción de Harry, refiriéndose que llegara solo y que no fuera seguido por nadie, ya que ambas personas que vivían en esa casa disfrutaban de su privacidad, y sobre todo, lo que Harry entendía, Regulus quería evitar a su familia, lo que entendía, como también el tenia pensado no compartir con su familia por que esto era un momento de confidencia entre Draco y el, y no de su familia, no el momento que su familia aprovechara para arreglar puentes quemados, así que matendria el secreto.  
El problema yació el Viernes a la noche, cuando estaba sentado en la biblioteca de la casa, sentado en uno de los sillones que era demasiado grande pero lo justo para que el se pudiera mover en libertad y estar cómodo fue en el momento que estaba agarrando su taza de te que Sirius y su padre entraron con la carta en mano, y cuando Harry estaba listo para atacar por el abuso de su privacidad, fue que vio a Remus detrás de ellos con las mejillas rojas y Harry entendió que fue su propia culpa, por que el no había ocultado la carta y la había dejado a la vista donde Remus quien le habrá guardado su ropa limpia la habrá visto.

  
-Si

  
-No, y si leyeron la carta saben por que

  
-Harry…

  
Su padre recién abrir la boca, y aunque el se sentía mal al escuchar su padre con esa nota de tristeza el no podía aceptar. Por suerte fue Remus, siempre es Remus.  
Remus cuando vio la carta supo que era, sin leer, sabia de su contenido era una sospecha que llevaba con el, que en algún momento Regulus contactaría a Harry por su relación con Draco, el lo sabia, y también sabia que estuvo mal cuando le contó de la carta a su novio quien compartió con James esa información y que sin pensarlo demandaron a Harry lo que no debían, y el sabia que esto iba a pasar, el sabia todo esto, y por eso se culpo a el cuando Sirius lo miro con traición cuando el solo los agarro a los dos de sus codos y los saco de la habitación sin mirar a Harry.

-Remus, ¿Por que?

  
-Por que si queremos ganar confianza debemos respetar a la gente, y mas que nada darle privacidad a Harry cuando es un tema suyo y de Draco, no uno nuestro

  
Sirius entendía lo que su pareja le decía, lo entendía por que el sabia que estuvo mal en pedir lo que no debía, y mas que nada a su ahijado, entendía de donde venia lo que Remus decía y había dicho, como sabia por que era que Remus no les entrego la carta, como sabia que su pareja seguro ni había leído la carta para mantener esa privacidad que el siempre defendía y hablaba, solo hablando en sospechas que habían resultado correctas, y el quería ahora mas que nada poder tener esa carta y poder ir en busca de su hermano, como podía ver que James quería y necesitaba, pero ambos entendían que no debían interrumpir donde no debían.

  
-¿Estas seguro de esto?

  
-Los conozco están por acá

  
Estaban en una cafetería a dos cuadras de la estación de trenes, Harry debía tomar el tren en treinta minutos, en treinta minutos el debía poder quitar a su padre y su tío de encima suyo, por que aunque el quería creer que los dos respetarían su tiempo con Draco, los dos no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de poder averiguar donde era que Regulus se ocultaba, por que si, aunque hubieran escuchado a Remus y hubieran pensado en entender, los dos aun eran James Potter y Sirius Black, así que los dos harían algo idiota como esto, por lo que el se había preparado pidiendo el favor a su mejor amigo. Para una idea que quizás no seria la mejor pensada, pero la mas efectiva.

  
-Bueno, entonces brindo por vos

  
-Brindo por ti Won-Won

  
Ron no pudo evitar gruñir tanto por el sobrenombre como el sabor amargo y grueso que tenia el jugo que estaba tomando, no era lo peor que había tomado hasta ese día, pero podía competir, pero trago todo con respiración sostenida así no sentía el sabor como intento mantener una expresión serena por si era que Harry tenia razón y los estaban viendo. En el momento que la ultima gota del jugo toco su lengua, se arrepintió levemente haber aceptado ayudar a Harry, por que esta bebida era una que el no pensaba que fuera a repetir pero ahí lo estaba haciendo. Y sin muchas palabras y una sonrisa que Harry compartía con el, Ron se excuso al baño, y Harry espero como buen amigo, y después actúo el amigo preocupado que iba en busca de su amigo.

  
-¿Ron?

  
-Esto es terrible Harry, terrible te digo

  
Y cuando salió, se estaban viendo a un espejo, con ropa diferente pero idénticos. Así se veían, los dos.

  
-A un nivel asustaba

  
-Chicos, peor soy yo

  
Y los dos no pudieron evitar sonreír, y morderse los labios en querer evitar el golpear de Hermione por reírse de ella, que en ese momento era la copia de Ron, era el Ron que no estaba ahí, era como una complicación, una mundo alterno donde Ron y Harry eran gemelos idénticos y Hermione era un varón que era Ron, y creaba un dolor de cabeza mas que una risa, y aunque Harry quería poder apreciar mejor el momento sabia que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo, por lo que solo agarro a sus dos amigos y los llevo a la puerta.

  
-¿Listos?

  
-No

  
-Vayan

  
Los empujo por la puerta y mientras esperaba por un tiempo correcto por el cual dejar sus amigos ir, el agarro la botella que llevaba dentro de su mochila y tomo de ella aguantando la respiración, igual sintiendo el sabor que creaba arcadas en el, arcadas dolorosas, y luego vino la molestia de huesos moviendo, de piel cambiando, un cambio rápido y doloroso, que lo dejo como un chico unos años mas grande con pelo marrón y ojos marrones, se veía en el espejo y no se reconocía, al fin y al cabo era el pelo de un amigo de Hermione en su vida aparte de Hogwarts, y era extraño, la forma que sabia que era el pero no lo era, y luego de darse unos minutos salió por la puerta luego de haber cambiado la apariencia de la mochila y salió Ron ya había pagado la cuenta por lo que pudo salir sin molestias, doblando a la izquierda, sin mirar a la derecha que era para donde habían ido sus amigos, aun le quedaban unos quince minutos que es lo que tomo llegar a la estación con los minutos extras que se tomo para llegar mas tarde de lo debido, el tren de Ron y Hermione ya debía haber salido seguramente, por lo que cerro los ojos y decidió dormir el viaje que seria hasta el pueblo donde estaba viviendo Draco y Regulus.

  
-Ey, ¿Esto no es el Burrow?

  
-Si, mi pequeño ha jugado a los jugadores

  
James y Sirius habían seguido a Ron y Harry hasta la entrada del Burrow, y aunque no debían haber seguido a Harry, y les molestaba la idea de que Harry los había engañado, como sabían que se lo merecían y les daba vergüenza en pensar como su pequeño los había descubierto, al mismo tiempo estaban orgulloso de como había crecido.

Harry había llegado hacia hora y media, y aunque Regulus se había ofrecido en ir a buscarlo, el había referido la oportunidad de caminar para apreciar el paisaje como para acomodarse al nuevo ambiente y darle tiempo a su mente, igual una vez que llego y vio el pueblo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad el solo quería poder estar con Draco y poder escuchar que había pasado, que era lo que lo había hecho llorar y perder una semanas de compañía, pero bueno ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, por lo que camino por el pequeño pueblo, admirando la gente que caminaba por la calle con sonrisas en la cara y la pureza del aire limpio, como el saber de que no había magia ahí, habían muggles y por alguna razón eso lo dejaba sonreír, sonreír ante la idea de que si lo miraban era porque era un extraño y no por ser Harry Potter, por lo que disfruto la caminata por el pueblo, hasta que salió del pueblo y tuvo que caminar los kilómetros hasta la casa de Regulus, que por lo visto era un campo por lo lejos que quedaba y Harry se dejo apreciar la nieve en los pastizales, los arboles altos que casi tocaban al cielo, y el creía que uno se retiraba ahí para vivir.  
La casa no parecía grande, una simple casa rural que el había visto en fotos, con el pórtico y el color blanco con el rojo, no obstante el ya había aprendido a dudar de los interiores de todo lo que era relacionado con magia, lo que si no esperaba era encontrar todas las persianas cerradas y una nota en la puerta que decía que estaban detrás. Había notado el cambio de ambiente, a uno mas cálido, como también había notado que lo habían dejado pasar por las guardas de seguridad, que lo habían hecho dudar si había llegado a la casa por como solo se veía el paisaje, pero el momento que paso por al lado de las guardas lo supo, como supo que ya sabían que estaba ahí cuando pudo pasar sin anunciar su llegada.  
Harry le dio la vuelta a la casa para encontrarse con lo inesperado, que era Draco y Regulus teniendo una pelea que aunque parecía feroz por la fuerza y las expresiones de los dos, se podía notar que se contenían, al mismo tiempo que Regulus sonreía cuando Draco atacaba de una manera nueva que demostraba su poder o la diversión en el pelo de Draco que era de un coló verde de primavera, y estuvo tentado en hacer notar su presencia no obstante no lo hizo el momento que el podía apreciar un Draco bañado en transpiración el pelo pegado a su frente, la remera mojada y los cachetes rojos, era un espectáculo en verdad, y se dejo perder en eso. Hasta que tenia un Draco enfrente de el, que sonreía mostrando los dientes, el pelo bordo y besándolo lento y dulce, haciendo olvidar el tiempo perdido entre los dos, recordando a los dos como se sentía cuando el corazón corría. Sin embargo, cuando Draco se separo de el y Harry abrió los ojos, vio un Draco de pelo negro y ojos grises, un Draco nuevo que sonreía por primera vez a el.

  
-Hola, soy Draco Black

  
Draco tuvo unas semanas, no mucho tiempo, pero tuvo tiempo para detenerse y pensar, para poder absorber lo que había pasado con su madre, lo hablo con Regulus y Luna, lo hablo con Tonks y Andromeda, lo hablo con todos lo que sabían para poder entender, para poder aceptar que había perdido a sus padres, a su madre, y que aunque dolía, que aunque lo mataba, que era nadar sin salvación en contra de una corriente muy fuerte, aun cuando se sintió como se ahogaba, el aun recordaba a su madre, a su familia perdida, y entendía que su madre lo había hecho por el, entendía que no podía cambiarlo y aun con el dolor, el seria la persona que no derrocharía la posibilidad que le dio su madre, la nueva vida que perdió, y también se prometio con su nueva familia encontrar la forma de salvar a su madre, una vez que tuviera la oportunidad, durante la guerra o después el salvaría a su madre aunque quizá nunca la recuperara.  
Luego de eso vino la semana encerrado en su habitación, una semana de escribir cartas a Harry, de hablar por teléfono y solo prometer que en el tiempo y el espacio encontraría la repuesta, el ya sabia que le quería decir, solo que no sabia aun como, por lo que debía pensar, debía pensar como explicar todo a Harry, como presentar a Draco Black y que el pudiera entender, era verdad que no era difícil, que era simple de explicar pero era abrir una herida y esperar la reacción, esperar que en el momento que Harry lo aceptara el encontraría la posibilidad de dejar todo atrás, por lo que luego de una semana de pensar, de escribir y hablar, Regulus fue el que mando la carta invitando a Harry, haciendo que Draco no pudiera evitar mas lo que estaba postergando, y así fue como Regulus le aviso dos horas antes de que Harry llegara de que el estaba viniendo, lo que llevo a que Regulus lo desafiara a un duelo y estuvieran así por las dos horas, esperando a que Harry llego, y enseguida el paso por las protecciones de la casa los dos sabían que había llegado, de todos modos ellos decidieron llevar el duelo hasta el final antes de enfrentar a Harry.

 

Era de noche, Draco se había escapado a la cama de Harry aunque no había sido necesario ya que Regulus había hecho chistes sobre el tema en los momentos que su novio los había dejado solos, Draco se había quedado dormido un rato después que Harry, habían hablado por un tiempo como se habían besado, no habían hablado lo mencionado por que no tenían mucho que mencionar, o eso creía Draco, por que a las tres de la mañana se encontró levantado de la cama y dejando solo a su novio que se movió para el costado de su cama y escondido su cara en la almohada de Draco. Casi no se fue por que Harry era demasiado adorable dormido, con la boca un poco abierta, la cara relajada y el pelo todavía mas rebelde, ademas de que dormía sin remera era un bonus, pero Draco necesitaba caminar. O caminar, hasta que llego al pórtico de la casa donde se sentó en una de las sillas, la de el costado de el ya ocupada por Regulus que estaba tomando te, que Draco sospechaba que no era solo te.

  
-Creo que lo tomo bien o ¿No?

  
-Lo tomo mas que bien

  
Y era verdad, por que el momento que Draco había explicado cada detalle, desde la manera que inicio su ultimo verano en la casa, la manera que su padre se había alejado de el, y que de noche escuchaba los gritos y las risas, como su padre le había dado un libro de magia oscura y solo su madre era la seguridad que el tenia. Explico hasta que su voz se quebró y el dolor inicio una vez mas, siguió hasta que Harry lo abrazo y lo sostuvo, como calma en la tormenta lo consola con fuerza y cariño y Draco supo en ese instante que había tomado la decisión correcta como sabia que lo quería, de ahí fue Regulus quien explico su parte, explicando como el ahora no solo era el tío de Draco sino que también su tutor, así habían pasado la tarde explicando la nueva vida, los secretos y Harry apoyando a Draco y prometiendo traer justicia como ayudar a su madre en lo que pudiera.

  
-¿Estas feliz con tu decisión?

  
-Si, me trajo paz, una forma de cierre, el poder confiar y compartir

  
Regulus sabia a donde iba Draco, por que como Draco había confiado en el, el había confiado en Draco, contándole de su relación con los restantes Marauders como relatando lo que no había contado y mostrando las cicatrices en su torso, relatando cada parte oscura y desde ese momento Draco había insistido en que Regulus hablara con su pasado, que solucionara sus problemas, el tema era que para Regulus sus problemas ya estaban resueltos, el ya había tenido su cierre tanto esa noche años atrás como el día que se los volvió a cruzar, pero quizás le debía el cierre a ellos.

  
-Les mande una carta explicando todo

  
-¿Todo?

  
-Si

  
Y hasta el momento el había recibido tres cartas de James que eran largas y suplicaban y pedían perdón y demostraban el amor que no se había perdido, ofreciendo tiempo como pedir reunión sin presionar, una de Sirius que era como era de esperar de su hermano, palabras tachada, ahogada en tinta y palabras bruscas mientras que la de Remus era una perfecta carta escrita en letra legible y un hermoso papel que lo invitaba a tomar el te, solo ellos dos para hablar y por una razón esa era la opción que mas le agrada. Y esas tres cartas los definían bien en verdad la personalidad de cada uno.


	17. Somebody to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo mejor de tomar el camino a la izquierda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDON! Me perdi, me bloque y me agarro la pereza y los abandone, perdon, soy horrible, detestable y repugnante lo se.  
> Mas con que les traje un final super corto y super apurado,  
> pero, en mi defensa, ya no le veo mas por que escribir, creo firmemente que con el capitulo anterior a este ya cerre lo que era el FF  
> si los decepcione lo entiendo y les pido y perdon y gracias por haber leido y disculpen una vez mas.  
> Gracias por todo!

 

Todo había empezado a caer como piezas de un rompecabezas, de una manera perfecta en un largo de meses, por que de una manera inesperada, la verdad de Draco y esa noche compartida entre Regulus y Draco, desencadeno todo, eran los mismos aun los que sabían la verdad de Draco, era por que el lo quería así y todos respetaban su necesidad de privacidad de contar la verdad, aunque Ron y Hermione ya sabían de que ahora era llamado como Black y que las cosas habían cambiado, sin saber como o hasta donde y le respetaban la privacidad que el buscaba por lo que se movieron fácil en avanzar hacia adelante, cada uno a su paso, pero ahí presentes, y de una manera Harry y Draco se volvieron aquellos que impulsaron el futuro, los que estaban involucrados en lo que pasaba y se volvieron secundarios en la historia.   
Primero empezaron con Regulus, quien lograron que se juntara con Remus, y solo Remus, aun con la demanda de los otros dos, no se pudo cambiar la opinión de Regulus en tiempo y espacio y sus propias decisiones, así que se reunió con Remus quien le canto cada parte de la historia que había perdido. Empezando de como James y Lily habían empezado a salir por una razón mas de correcto, de desesperación, de amor apresurado que las razones correctas, ellos eran grandes amigos y se querían pero no como debían para ser amantes de por vida, por supuesto que fue la noticia de la muerte de Regulus que hizo que James se diera cuenta de eso, no se arrepentían de las acciones que los llevo a Harry pero si lamentaban quizás el tiempo que perdieron, fue así como James se encontró fuera de la casa la noche que Harry fue atacado y no hay un día que el no se culpe como también agradezca que por lo menos Harry tenia un padre. Contó como fue el que salvo a Sirius de su muerte cercana que tuvo y como lo salvo, se contaron cada secreto que los separo y se le volvió a dar tiempo a Regulus para que absolviera y aceptara la realidad, y nadie mejor que Draco sabia que eso iba a tomar un tiempo, volver a buscar el equilibrio que se le había quebrado el momento que decidió escuchar la historia de su pasado, le tomo tres semanas en reunirse con Sirius y hablar con el, y aunque Draco estuvo presente para la mayoría bajo el pedido de su tío, la reunión fue emotiva y personal, con los hermanos pudiendo hablar y arreglar la sangre vieja entre ellos y pudiendo quizás dejar el pasado atrás, quizás iniciando una reunión de una vez por semana para hablar, para poder iniciar donde se habían perdido y ver ese momento le dio esperanzas a Draco para decir que quizás un día su familia volvería a el, aunque al mismo tiempo, con el pasar del tiempo estaba pudiendo dejar las heridas atrás y creer que estaría feliz y completo con una familia como la que tenia en ese momento, mas si en ese momento tenia a Harry como su compañero.

  
-¿A donde vamos?

  
-Solo confia en mi

  
Era la noche antes del catorce de San Valentin y aunque Draco no era gran fan de esa festividad, había encontrado la posibilidad de apreciar esa fecha si le daba la posibilidad de lo que quería decir a su novio de ya unos meses en ese momento. Había pasado tiempo ya, Regulus aun no se reunía con James aun con temor y ademas sabiendo que aquello que no le dijo a Remus y Sirius se lo diría a James, y de alguna forma, en una conversación en la mitad de la noche entre ellos dos, donde Regulus aseguro que el momento de hablar se acercaba, le dio un consejo muy importante a Draco, uno que Draco ya tenia en mente pero aquello que le dijo su tío solo se lo aseguro, el le hablo del momento que no podía perder, el momento que definiría todo mas allá de la guerra, es un secreto que el compendio luego de la guerra y cuando creció a la joven edad de dieciocho, y eso era que la guerra no espera por nadie y us consecuencias son en su mayoría excusas de la guerra.  
Así que Draco había separado a Hermione de Harry con una salida que había creado para ella con Ron, quienes aun no entendían las indirectas de todos, y se lo había robado de la sala común de su casa, lo había hecho en tal apuro, que su novio solo tenia una remera vieja y unos jeans rotos y que aunque quizás estaban cerca de la primavera aun era invierno, por lo que Harry tenia frío, y Draco se quiso sentir culpable pero no podía evitar el deseo que se presentaba en su cuerpo con la piel teñida de rojo y los labios de un leve tono azul, y con Harry agarrando fuerte su mano y acercándose a el.

  
-¿Planeas matarme de hipotermia?

  
Se río y Harry se río con el, con la sonrisa libre y el pelo rojo, con la libertad en los ojos y la esperanza de una eternidad con esa persona que no soltaba su mano, y lo había llevado a la cancha de quidditch.

  
-No, veras, acá es donde mi tio se enamoro de tu padre

  
-Aja…

  
Era raro y Draco lo sabia, sabia que era extraño hablar del amor compartido entre ellos dos, mas cuando Harry recién se había enterado hacia unos meses de que su padre había estado enamorado de Regulus, de que quizás aquello que el pensaba que era no lo era, y a el no lo molestaba esa realidad, solo que era difícil de comprender y aceptar mas cuando ninguna de las dos personas querían discutir esa relación complicada, el solo esperaba que lo solucionaran pronto, por que Harry no comprendía, pero lo aceptaba y podía ver que se amaban, que se querían, y cuando el recordaba esos momentos en el que sentía celos de Regulus se quería reír de mismo.

-El me dijo que lo que mas se arrepentía del pasado era haber huido, era que la juventud, que todos usaban a la excusa de la guerra y después no tenían a donde volver y bueno la guerra esta volviendo y no quiero a la guerra como excusa

Orejas de gatos y cola, con el pelo negro, Draco no era tonto sabia que su novio era raro y tenia una atracción extraña por esa apariencia de el,en varias ocasiones su novio le había demandado esa forma cuando se besaban o en aquellos momentos que superaban el beso, sabia que esta era la debilidad de su novio y podía comprender en cierto nivel, por que hubo momentos que se imagino a Harry así y si el podía comprender.

  
-Acá fue la primera vez que te vi, que en verdad te vi, como Harry, no como Harry Potter, sino como Harry. Acá es todo.

  
-¿Draco?

  
Aun con orejas negras y pelo en color de arco iris, y mejillas coloradas, aun ahí todo era perfecto, por que Draco lo beso suave y lento, con ojos cerrados y robando el aliento, y si, quizás no sabían que pasaría mañana, no se sabia nada de lo que pasaría, de lo que traería la guerra y lo que pasaría pero.

  
-Te amo

  
Pero por lo menos sabían que se tenían a los dos, y que no se soltarían que no perdieron el momento para decirlo, para perderse y justificarse con los temores de la guerra. Quizás haber tomado el camino de la izquierda había sido mas allá de poder descubrir una nueva vida, de ser libre, de poder amar, sino había sido de poder aprender y poder ser mejor de lo que se había sido en el pasado.   
Draco había aprendido del pasado, había aprendido que debías cambiar y aceptar quien eras para poder conseguir lo que querías, aun con las consecuencias y sabia que por siempre dolería una parte de su corazón y dudaría en su camino tomado, por siempre eso, pero también por siempre agradecería el camino que lo llevo a ese momento, al segundo que lo volvió a quien era y quien lo había ayudado a conseguir lo que quería.

-Yo también te amo, Draco Black


End file.
